Nuevo Mundo
by l3agheera
Summary: La protagonista es de los Turcos y la misión que se le encomienda es un tanto... diferente a las demás. Capítulo Final subido.
1. Los Turcos

**Esta es una historia de esas a las que todo el mundo categoriza como "Fic de Mundo Alterno" tanto de Final Fantasy VII como de Kingdom Hearts. **

**A la protagonista nunca se la describe, por lo que cualquiera (Ejemplo práctico: Fangirl) puede ponerse en la situación del personaje. En este caso yo la llamaré… bueno, ya saldrá.**

**Nada más que decir, sólo que los personajes que aparecerán les pertenecen a Disney y Square Enix, menos Jack, que por muy cruel que suene lo inventé por hacer relleno, y algún que otro personajillo perdido.**

**Ah, y que… se aceptan críticas, obviamente.**

**1. LOS TURCOS**

Me dirigía al edificio de la empresa tras la llegada de mi última misión. Desgraciadamente no tuve tiempo para cambiarme e iba con la camisa de color carmín, una señal de haberme manchado de sangre recientemente, cosa que no agradaba a las vistas ajenas y mucho menos a la mía.

Ya de lejos se podía leer el gran letrero de "Shin-Ra Electric Power Company" que como cada día, nada más verlo me llegaba un enorme estremecimiento acompañado de unos escalofríos.

Por suerte no era la única que se acercaba al edificio un poco decaída, mi compañero se encontraba apoyado en una pequeña muralla con rejas que rodeaba la empresa, tenía aspecto preocupado. Me acerqué a él y le pregunté sobre su estado.

–El jefe quiere vernos, a ti y a mí. –Dijo entre dientes y sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

Y es que a Jack, mi compañero, no le agradaba en absoluto ir a su despacho. Decía que Rufus le daba pánico cuando se quedaba mirándole mucho tiempo.

Tras un largo camino y subir al último piso del edificio, nos encontramos frente a la puerta cerrada del despacho. Noté como Jack soltaba varios suspiros supongo que por no desesperarse y conservar la calma.

Nada más abrir la puerta vi a Scarlet, una lujuriosa y rubia chica que cuya labor en Shin-Ra todavía desconozco, hablando con Rufus. Entonces pude ver como Jack se ponía aún más nervioso con la presencia de esa extraña mujer.

–¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba veros tan pronto. –Dijo el jefe con un tono un poco sarcástico a mi parecer. –En fin, luego nos vemos, Scarlet.

La chica, con andares presuntuosos, salió del despacho cerrando la puerta a nuestras espaldas no sin antes echarnos un vistazo de suficiencia.

–Bien, sabéis por qué estáis aquí, ¿Verdad? –Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a nosotros. Vi como le echaba una mirada a mi camisa manchada, cosa que creo que poco le importó. –Por la cara que ponéis veo que no. Os lo explicaré; por vuestros últimos informes de misiones he podido comprobar que todos dan resultados positivos, algo que aunque sea en pequeñas partes, favorecen a Shin-Ra. Quiero que hagáis misiones de más alto rango porque veo que estáis preparados, para eso os asignaré a cada uno un mentor que os ayude en estas próximas y complicadas misiones hasta que os sepáis defender.

–¿Eso quiere decir un aumento de sueldo? –Sinceramente fue un comentario que se me escapó sin pensar que estaba hablándole al jefe, cosa de la que me arrepentí al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rufus. Pero no hizo más que soltar una pequeña sonrisa e ignorar mi pregunta.

–Sentíos afortunados, ya que esos mentores no serán soldados cualquieras, serán los Turcos que trabajan directamente bajo mis órdenes.

Lo que el jefe quiso decir es que iban a ser dos Turcos de esos cuatro que él tiene en preferencia. Luego de decir eso, sacó dos tarjetas y nos las dio.

–Ahí aparecen el nombre y la foto del que será vuestro mentor, buscadlos en el departamento del noveno piso. Ahora marchaos.

No tardamos mucho en irnos, nada más salir y cerrar la puerta Jack echó el mayor suspiro que le había escuchado nunca.

–En el fondo Rufus es un buen jefe. –Sonrió.

–Lo guay es cuando se queda mirándote a los ojos fijamente, los tiene tan azules que te pierdes en ellos.

–Sí, y ahora que me dices eso, la verdad es que yo siempre le he visto cara de actor de cine americano.

–Claro, rubio de ojos azules…

Seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos al gran departamento jamás visto por otro Turco que no fuera uno de esos cuatro. Jack dio pequeños golpes a la puerta hasta que una voz nos dijo que pasáramos. Antes de entrar me abroché la chaqueta para no dejar ver la sangre de mi camisa que, previamente, le había mostrado sin preocupación a mi jefe.

Los departamentos de los Turcos suelen ser organizados, con los papeles en su sitio y todo perfecto, exceptuando la mesa de Jack, pero pensé que este último era un caso aparte… mas no es así. Estos Turcos lo tenían todo "patas arriba", incluso peor que mi joven compañero.

–Anda, novatos. –Dijo un sorprendido chico pelirrojo, que si no me equivoco, era el que se encargaría de Jack. –¿Qué os traéis por aquí? Está prohibido el paso.

Me dio la impresión de que Jack se quedó maravillado con su nuevo mentor, no sé si era por el aspecto o porque se identificaba con él respecto a su sentido del orden.

–Yo soy Jack y ella es Número 7. –Alguien que viese la mítica serie de Dragon Ball comprendería que esta vez era yo la que me sentía identificada con los androides C-18 y demás. –El jefe nos dijo que viniéramos a ver a nuestros mentores.

El pelirrojo se quedó con una cara de extrañado, se ve que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando y dudo mucho de que el jefe no se lo haya explicado. Su aspecto despreocupado concuerda muy bien con mi primera impresión sobre él.  
–Ah, sí, el jefe nos habló de eso. –Esto lo dijo mi mentor, llamado Rude, un tipo bastante extraño de piel morena que llamaba la atención por sus piercings en las orejas y su calva natural, según tengo entendido. –Pero no nos dijo a qué novatos debíamos acompañar.

–A mí me asignó a Rude. –Me dirigí hacia el hombre que había hablado antes.

–Pues… encantado, espero que aprendas mucho conmigo, supongo.

–¡Te tocó una chica, Rude! Eso no es justo… claro, como Rufus ya tiene a Scarlet pues para qué le han de importar los demás, que no tengan vida social con chicas ni nada. Así acabamos, que no nos comemos ni una rosca y nos hacemos maricas… ¡Qué mierda! –Debía de ser un desesperado.

–¡Oye, yo soy una chica y estoy en tu grupo! ¿No es suficiente? –Saltó una rubita del grupo, esa según tengo entendido fue la sustituta de uno de estos Turcos, ya que lo dejaron gravemente herido en una pelea y lo tuvieron que ingresar en el hospital, la cosa es que no sé quién fue esa víctima.

–¡Pero es que las únicas que se dejan tocar porque piensan que es un error son las novatas! ¡Tú eres distinta! –Parece un tanto inmaduro.

Tras ese comentario, la rubia comenzó un monólogo de ofensas hacia el "pervertido" por esa forma de pensar, y no es para menos.

Una vez que la cosa se tranquilizó, Jack empezó a hacerle preguntas a su mentor pelirrojo, llamado Reno, y por la cara que tenía este último seguramente estaba pensando que mi compañero era un pesado.

Mientras, yo me limitaba a observar el papeleo de misiones que serían de nuestro nuevo rango, algo más intimidatorias que las anteriores.

Tras un largo rato, el cuarto Turco entró al departamento, éste era moreno, tenía un aspecto más elegante y por lo tanto más respetuoso.

–Rude, Reno y Elena, aquí traigo la nueva orden para mañana. –Supongo que se refería a la misión. –Como siempre, si nos tenemos que separar en algún momento, recordad que Elena irá conmigo, y ahora los novatos irán con sus respectivos instructores. Aviso de que la misión es un poco pesada y tú, Reno, eres la pieza clave para que esto funcione. Así que no vale ponerse enfermo mañana, ¿Queda claro?

–¿Por? ¿Hay que pegarle a alguien? –Son cosas como éstas las que hacen que el trabajo de un Turco deba ser aborrecido.

–No, me refiero al transporte, ¿O acaso hay alguien más aquí que sepa manejar los helicópteros tan bien como tú? –Se ve que lo dijo con intenciones de convencer a Reno, pero realmente dudo que él pensase de ese modo. –Hay que ir a Wutai.

–¿A Wutai? ¿Para qué? ¡Está muy lejos!

–Por eso mismo te necesitamos, si quieres saber para qué, lee el informe.

Tras este comentario, Reno le quitó rápidamente el informe de la misión y fue cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

–Ah, disculpad, yo soy Tseng. Soy el que dirige el grupo de los Turcos, aunque esto siendo Turcos ya deberíais saberlo… –Cierto, cierto, Tseng, conocido por todos los Turcos como "El perro faldero de Rufus".

–¡Yo soy Jack! Y mi compañera es Número 7. –El moreno después de escuchar este comentario se sorprendió levemente. –Que no te sorprenda si Número 7 habla mucho de dinero, su trabajo seguramente despertó en ella una atracción muy intensa por las riquezas. –Dijo con una mano en el pecho.

Después de que Jack contase sobre mí todo lo que sabe, que por suerte no es mucho, me despedí de ellos y salí del edificio. Ya eran las doce de la noche cuando volvía a mi casa y es que ser un Turco significa dormir poco y trabajar mucho. Tienes que salir muy temprano por la mañana y si no te tiras días fuera de misión, vuelves muy tarde.

Vivo en un insignificante piso de esos en los que alquilas y vives en una sola habitación, no recibo visitas a menos que venga Jack a celebrar cualquier cosa, así que el no tener a más invitados lo hace ser una buena vivienda, o mejor dicho, lo suficiente para mí.

Nada más abrir la puerta del cuarto llamaron al teléfono, rápidamente descolgué.

–¿Diga?

–Soy la muerte. –Esa voz me sonaba muchísimo, estuve cavilando poco rato hasta que caí en la cuenta de quién era.

–Yuffie… ¿No eres un poco mayor para gastar estas bromas? –Se rió.

–Venga ya, no te cabrees, estuve llamando varias veces hasta que por fin lo has cogido.

–Sabes que estoy trabajando.

–Deberías dejar ese empleo. –Hubo un pequeño rato de silencio. –Bueno, llamaba para decirte que investigando y vigilando el recinto de Shin-Ra me enteré de que vuestra próxima misión trata de ir a Wutai. –Y es que Yuffie nació allí.

–Puede ser. ¿Qué pasa?

–Conozco Wutai mejor que nadie en esta ciudad y puedo decirte que, en estos tiempos, no va a seros fácil entrar a los miembros de Shin-Ra y mucho menos con un llamativo helicóptero. Han mejorado sus técnicas de defensa.

Wutai es una antiquísima villa perdida en una de las islas de los alrededores, aunque es una villa muy bonita y recibe muchos turistas al año, desde hace relativamente poco no se permite la entrada bajo ningún concepto de un soldado proveniente de Shin-ra. Esto se debe, principalmente, a que su gobernante Godo odia aún más que antes a Rufus.

–Gracias por la información, pero si esta misión me da más sueldo no pienso negarme y lo sabes. En fin, tengo que colgar ya que tengo que cenar y acostarme, mañana me levanto temprano, para variar.

–No deberías ir… pero bueno, ten mucho cuidado, nos vemos.

–Adiós.

Colgué. Después puse esta maloliente y sucia camisa a lavar y preparé algo rápido para la cena. Desgraciadamente no consigo tener momentos de paz ya que me sonó el móvil del trabajo.

–Número 7 al habla. –Era lo que solíamos decir nada más descolgar este móvil.

–Soy Tseng, perdona que llame tan tarde.

–No importa, ¿De qué se trata?  
–Ha surgido un imprevisto. Mañana estate en la pista de aterrizaje de Shin-Ra a las cinco de la mañana.

–Yo diría más bien… –Miré el reloj de la pared. –Pronto.

–Sí, esto… eso era todo. Hasta mañana.

–Adiós.

Colgué de nuevo y si llegasen a llamar otra vez creo que no me molestaría en contestar.


	2. Viaje a Wutai

**2. VIAJE A WUTAI**

En estos momentos que voy hacia la pista de aterrizaje de Shin-Ra, ando mirando todos los rincones de Midgar puesto que aunque sea muy avanzada y demás, es la ciudad más triste que te puedes encontrar vayas por donde vayas. Siempre hay niños huérfanos por los rincones, mucho humo y el cielo casi siempre está nublado. Por eso no me desagradaba la idea de ir a Wutai a pesar de ser muy peligroso. Según lo que me contó Yuffie de su ciudad natal, el cielo de Wutai siempre está soleado y es una villa llena de colores alegres. Ella dice que puede que Midgar sea la más grande y avanzada pero Wutai sin duda alguna es la más bonita, tiene mucho verde y es muy natural.

Siempre ando con cavilaciones de este tipo y para cuando me doy cuenta ya he llegado a mi destino. Fue difícil encontrar a mi grupo de Turcos entre tantos helicópteros además de que había algo de niebla en el ambiente.

Por suerte al llegar sólo estaban Elena, Tseng y Rude, señal de que no había llegado muy tarde. Aunque teniendo en cuenta los dos que faltaban…

–Siento la tardanza. –Dije con un leve sonrojo.

–No te preocupes, llegaste a la hora prevista. –Respondió Tseng con tranquilidad.

–Me pregunto cuándo llegarán los otros dos. Número 7, ¿Me hablarías de Jack? –Esta vez el comentario lo hizo la rubia.

–Para empezar no tengo ninguna opinión clara acerca de él. Pero supongo que una descripción así por encima… es un chico despistado, alegre aunque puedes deprimirlo enseguida y un poco tonto. Creo que el típico carácter del protagonista de una serie de dibujos.

–Se ve que le aprecias. –Dijo ella entre risas.

–Eso es algo más bien relativo. Muchas veces viene a mi casa sin avisar y se planta para celebrar lo que sea que le haya pasado, siempre acaba borracho y a veces termino llevándole a su casa. En esos momentos siempre le odio. Y luego supongo que habrá otros en los que no le odie.

–Vaya… bueno, quizás ahora en vez de ir a tu casa a celebrarlo podéis veniros con nosotros al Seventh Heaven, es un bar donde viven algunos miembros de AVALANCHA. Siempre vamos a celebrar los viernes que aparentemente es el fin del trabajo de la semana, y digo aparentemente porque quizás el jefe nos llama el sábado o el domingo para hacer alguna cosa de la profesión. –Asentí sonriente, quizás así me libraba de las borracheras de Jack.

–Siempre y cuando cumplamos nuestro trabajo como es debido. –Interrumpió Tseng.

–¡Pues claro que sí! –Era la voz de Reno, acababa de llegar. –No seas aguafiestas, Tseng. Por cierto, novata, ¿Eres de las que se emborrachan mucho?

–Reno, no empieces. –Al fin mi mentor dijo algo más que "hola".

–Nunca empiezo, continúo. Quién sabe lo que podría pasar este viernes.

–Reno…

–Oye Rude, que tú no tengas ni quieras tener vida privada no significa que yo quiera estar igual, estoy en vela desde hace mucho. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero y nada mejor que una novata. –Me miró.

Su mejilla no tardó mucho en coger un color rojizo. El sonido de la bofetada junto con el de las hélices de los helicópteros lo hacía todo un poco más melodramático. A pesar de todo, mi cara seguía impasible como de costumbre.

–Agradecería que prescindieseis de los golpes entre vosotros. Y tú, Reno, de tus comentarios subidos de tono. No se toleran disputas entre compañeros. ¿Me explico? –Obvio comentario de Tseng.

–No volverá a pasar, sólo me sentí ofendida y... –Le eché un rápido vistazo a Reno, él me estaba mirando con una visible rabia contenida y con la mano puesta en la mejilla dolorida que, como era de suponer, ardía.

Se me escapó una sonrisa macabra...

Tras un largo rato de espera, llegó Jack y nos subimos al helicóptero. Mi compañero se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Reno, como dijeron antes, era el encargado de pilotar. Los demás nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás y luego Tseng empezó a hablarme.

–Número 7, creo que eres la única que todavía no sabe de qué trata la misión, te explicaré. –No entiendo como Jack se logró enterar antes que yo. –Han salido bastantes rumores sobre un ser parecido a Jénova que llegó a Wutai.

–¿Y qué es exactamente Jénova? –Al parecer mi pregunta pareció absurda ante mis oyentes.

–Jénova es un ente extraterrestre llegado hace unos 2000 años a este planeta. –Aclaró mi mentor.

–Ya... ¿Y vino a dominar el mundo o algo así?

–Bueno… Jénova intentó acabar con la raza de los Cetra o Ancianos… –Me miró como preguntando si sabía a qué se refería con la raza Cetra, asentí. –…infectándolos con virus, pero fue derrotada y finalmente enterrada por ellos. Más tarde, Shin-Ra la encontró y creyendo que era una Cetra empezó a experimentar con ella en el Proyecto Jénova. Supongo que a partir de ahí sabrás la historia de Sephiroth. ¿No?

–No, la verdad. Escuché hablar mucho de él, que fue un gran miembro de SOLDADO y un gran traidor… pero poco más.

–Rica en cultura. –Dijo la rubia. –Si quieres te explico esa historia yo, me la sé muy bien. –Luego rió.

–Me da que no hay tiempo de historias, Tseng, ven un momento. –Llamó el piloto.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–No podremos aterrizar en la base cercana a Wutai. Al parecer en un radio de 7km alrededor de la villa hay muchos ninjas de esos raros acechando cada rincón del bosque. Dudo que nos dejen entrar como si nada con un helicóptero.

–¿A cuántos kilómetros de la villa queda la base?  
–A unos 5km.

–Está bien. Aterrizaremos en la base de Mime, y de ahí iremos andando hasta Wutai.

Después de que el piloto pegase un grito del susto y se quejase de las distancias que habían como para ir andando, Rude me miró como buscando entablar una conversación.

–Rude, ¿Por qué te metiste a Turco? –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

–Supongo que más bien me metieron a la fuerza…

–Oye, bonita, ¿Acaso te piensas que todos estamos aquí por gusto? –Interrumpió Reno.

–Reno, ella no quería decir eso. –Me defendió Rude, que según estoy viendo, es una buena persona.

–Pues que no haga preguntas absurdas, a todos nos obligaron, otra cosa es que ahora estemos contentos o no con nuestro trabajo...

–Lo siento.

Después de esa corta conversación el camino siguió totalmente en silencio, algo que creo que Tseng agradeció y aprovechó para arreglar unos papeles. Sobrevolamos La Costa del Sol, el norte de Corel y luego decidimos hacer noche en Nibelheim. Antes de bajar del helicóptero Reno comprobó que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones para mañana, y mientras, Tseng se estaba enterando de las previsiones atmosféricas del lugar ya que sería peligroso salir con un temporal.

El cielo en Nibelheim estaba tan triste como en Midgar y las calles estaban totalmente vacías.

–Oye, Tseng, ¿Por qué no vemos a nadie en la calle? ¿Ha pasado algo?

–Se ve que tu incultura supera los límites. –Me respondió Reno con una risa de suficiencia haciendo que me avergüence por mi pregunta. –Pero bueno, ni siquiera sabes casi nada de Sephiroth…

–Siento no ser tan perfecta como tú, Reno. Pero a mí lo que me interesa principalmente no es la historia o el pasado de Midgar, es el dinero, la economía de Shin-Ra, te lo recuerdo.

–En ese caso, ¿Por qué preguntas por qué no hay nadie? –Guardé silencio y Elena tosió un poco antes de echar su monólogo.

–Sephiroth era el mejor miembro de SOLDADO, su madre fue sometida a bestiales experimentos durante su embarazado haciendo que Sephiroth fuese una criatura totalmente mutada. Cuando él supo esto, como venganza decidió eliminarlos a todos y optó por eliminar primero este pueblo… pues obviamente mucha gente murió, por no decir casi toda la población, y este pueblo tras ser reconstruido de nuevo se quedó como un pueblo fantasma. La gente no quiere venir aquí por el recuerdo de ese temible miembro SOLDADO y las pocas personas que hay… parece que están locas.

–Ugh… suena muy tétrico. –Respondió mi compañero.

–Murió, ya no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Preocupaos más por encontrar ahora una posada donde pasar la noche. –Añadió Tseng.

Anduvimos un buen tiempo hasta que encontramos la posada. Era pequeña y con muy poca gente, pero apañada. Toda cubierta de madera; paredes de madera, sillas y mesas de madera, un suelo de madera… como para encender una cerilla. Nos sentamos en una mesa a cenar, aparte de nosotros sólo había unas dos personas más comiendo en mesas bastante más apartadas. Mientras elegíamos la comida Tseng fue a pedir las habitaciones.

–¡Ya sé que pedir! –Gritó Jack bastante alegre y con un visible apetito.

–Jack, no te pases pidiendo, sabes que no hay presupuesto para pagar caprichos.

–Oh, siempre igual…

–Déjale que pida lo que quiera. –Me incriminó Reno, desde luego la había tomado conmigo.

–No. Lo justo, ya que Shin-Ra no tiene previsto pagar más de lo normal, y lo que hará será descontarlo de nuestro sueldo.

–Déjale.

–No.

Seguimos esta absurda conversación haciendo que el pobre de Jack se sintiese un poco culpable. Claro que lo era. Cuando Tseng volvió nos dio las llaves de las habitaciones y tras servirnos, sacaron un tema de conversación poco común para los Turcos, o eso pensaba yo.

–Elena, ¿Tienes preparado algo para hacer estas vacaciones? –Preguntó el Turco pelirrojo.

–Bueno, es Navidad, nada del otro mundo. Quedarme en casa o reunirme con mi familia. –Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Interesante! –Respondió con un tono sarcástico. – ¿Y tú, Rude?

–Más de lo mismo.

–¡Yo pensaba ir a Kalm Town para comprar algunos regalos! –Dijo mi compañero bastante animado. –¡He pensado que nosotros podríamos celebrar la Navidad juntos! –Me miró y yo me sorprendí, fue algo que no me esperaba.

Elena soltó un par de silbidos y luego pude ver como Reno sonreía ante su nueva oportunidad de humillarme.

–Novato, yo que tú aspiraría a más, no a la que te ha tocado.

–Oye, Reno, si tienes algún problema conmigo me lo puedes decir.

–Pues sí, ahora que lo dices sí. Todas tus preguntas son molestas y absurdas. Eso me hace pensar que eres una carga para el grupo y para colmo solamente has estado hablando de dinero, insoportable. –Eso último era verdad, al bajar del helicóptero hablé un poco del tema económico de Shin-Ra… ¡Pero sólo le hablaba a Tseng! Él entiende sobre esto y juntos podemos mantener una conversación.

Todos guardamos silencio sin dejar de mirar a Reno.

–Gracias por la comida. Si me disculpáis. –Me levanté, dejé el dinero de mi comida sobre la mesa y subí las escaleras de la posada en dirección a mi cuarto. Mientras, fui escuchando las voces de los demás diciéndole cosas ininteligibles a Reno.

Nada más entrar en el cuarto, dejé una pequeña mochila con mis pertenencias a los pies de un aparador y me fui al baño a darme una buena ducha. Luego al terminar, saqué una de mis "maquinitas", como solían llamarla los demás Turcos, y me dispuse a jugar a algún videojuego. Era algo que hacía para matar el aburrimiento ya que no tenía mucho sueño y sinceramente me había quedado con algo de hambre, pero mejor estar así a seguir aguantando los insultos de Reno.

Al rato de terminar unos niveles del videojuego me asomé a la ventana y me quedé mirando el paisaje montañoso. Había algunos trozos metálicos como barras desprendidas de alguna edificación, bastantes cosas destrozadas y esparcidas a lo largo de toda la montaña.

Después de un rato observando, pude ver por el reflejo del cristal como alguien abría la puerta de mi cuarto sigilosamente. Me giré y pude ver a Rude.

–Perdona lo de antes con mi compañero. Estoy seguro de que está arrepentido pero es demasiado orgulloso como para disculparse. –Le hice un gesto de "no me importa" y volví a girarme a mirar por la ventana. –En realidad Reno no es un mal chico. –Sentí como se iba acercando hasta quedar a mi lado con su vista también clavada en la montaña. –Él supongo que también tiene sus razones para ser así.

–Eres muy amigo suyo, supongo que por eso protegeréis mutuamente. ¿Me equivoco? –Negó levemente con la cabeza aún sin mirarme. –Tss… tiene suerte…

–Tú también tienes a Jack, ¿No es cierto? –El silencio volvió durante unos instantes.

–Sí, claro. –Respondí sin mirarle. –En fin, voy a dormir ya…

–Ah, entonces me voy, perdona. Que descanses, hasta mañana.

–Hasta mañana.

La noche la pasé en vela, ¡No me gusta pensar que a partir de ahora tendré que trabajar con ese dichoso piloto de las narices! Después de asearme y recoger mi mochila, bajé a entregar las llaves al posadero y me senté a esperar a los demás. Desgraciadamente el primero que bajó fue el pelirrojo menos indicado, que se sentó a mi lado en la barra del pequeño bar que tenían y pidió un café mientras iba echándome pequeños vistazos de aburrimiento.

–Ahora tenemos que volar hacia Mime. –Dijo.

–Ya.

–Luego andaremos hacia los alrededores de Wutai.

–Sí.

–Y si logramos entrar, no muertos de cansancio, iremos al pico más alto de la villa por las montañas Da-Chao, para investigar sobre el rumor de la nueva Jénova estrellada.

–Sí.

–Aunque sería obvio que si el rumor fuese cierto los habitantes de Wutai ya se hubiesen hecho con ella.

–Sí. –Entonces ocurrió lo menos esperado. Se dignó a mirarme y soltó una pequeña risa.–¿Qué ocurre?

–Tienes una cara de dormida impresionante. Toma. –Me ofreció el café que acababan de ponerle pero que él no había ni tocado. –Te hace más falta que a mí.

–No lo necesito, gracias. Y aunque parezca todo lo contrario, no tengo sueño. –Fui a coger la taza con intención de arrimársela a él pero nada más sentir el calor que desprendía hizo que me lo pensase dos veces.

No tuve más opción que bebérmelo aprovechando que Reno había pagado por adelantado. Ahora mi nuevo compañero y yo podíamos mantener una conversación sin ser monólogos de insultos y ofensas como lo podrían ser hace un rato. A los pocos minutos de terminarme el café, bajaron Rude y Tseng. Este último sorprendido y mirando la hora.

–Reno, no esperaba verte levantado tan temprano. –Fue un comentario con un pequeño tono de sorpresa por parte de Tseng.

–No he pegado ojo en toda la noche, así que pensé que no había razón para estar más tiempo en la cama.

–Los remordimientos de conciencia, ¡Qué malos son! –Respondió entre dientes.

–Veo que os habéis reconciliado. –Dijo mi mentor sonriendo firmemente.

–Supongo que nada mejor que pagarle un café a una obsesionada por el dinero. –Pienso que ésa es su manera de pedir perdón, pero no me alegra mucho que me denominen "obsesa por dinero"… ¡Mi trabajo trata con eso! –¿No? ¿Lucy? –Sentí como mi cara palidecía.

–¿Eh? ¿A qué viene lo de Lucy? ¿Tanta intimidad habéis tenido que ya te ha dicho hasta su nombre real?

–No sabía que te interesasen tanto estas cosas, Tseng.

–Ni me interesa, la verdad es que la razón de que sepas su nombre no me importa, pero he de matar el tiempo de alguna forma. Creo que Jack es de los que tardan demasiado.

–Bueno… Me escamaba mucho eso de que su nombre de pila fuese "Número 7" así que ayer que me aburría me puse a investigar en el portátil… "Número 7: Lucy, especializada en sobornos, estafas y cualquier tipo de negociaciones".

–Agh, esto… tampoco pasará nada, no… o eso creo. –No sabía qué contestar respecto a eso.

Después de que bajasen los dos faltantes y se enterasen de mi nombre, fuimos directos a la base de Nibelheim donde cogimos el helicóptero y emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia Mime.

–¿Cuántos kilómetros hay desde aquí hasta Mime? –Y es que mi compañero no aguanta estarse callado mucho tiempo.

–Unos 200km aproximadamente, de todas maneras cuando decimos Mime, no es exactamente en Mime, es por la zona. –Respondió Tseng.

–¿Y eso cuanto tiempo supondría?

–Unas 3 horas o cosa así.

–¿Y cuántos kilómetros hay hasta Wutai?

–Cerca de unos 300km.

–¿Y los haremos andando?

–Lo dudo. Parte andando y parte en vehículo.

–¿Y los Chocobos cuentan como vehículo?  
–Me temo que no.

–¿Y si…

–¡¿Te vas a callar?! –Interrumpió Tseng antes de que mi compañero formulara su nueva pregunta, haciendo que éste se quedase cortado.

–Tendremos que pagar el vehículo de Mime, ¿No?

–Sí, supongo que le pagaremos a alguien para que nos lleve ya que allí el dinero escasea y no nos llevarían gratis aunque fuesen de paso.

Pasado un tiempo sobrevolando mar, llegamos a la base de Mime. Al salir del helicóptero me di cuenta de que el ambiente era bastante húmedo por lo que el frío parecía congelarte los huesos, pero a diferencia de Midgar, hacía un día muy soleado y despejado de nubes.

Caminamos hacia una plaza donde Tseng nos dijo que habría viajeros de Wutai dispuestos a llevarnos con sus vehículos hacia los alrededores de la villa. Después de un rato negociando con un conductor, nos dejó montar detrás de su furgoneta.

–Antes de llegar a Wutai quizás vemos alguna villa oculta, ¿No?

–Novato, se llaman ocultas porque no se pueden ver. Así que no pienses que van a estar a la vista de unos extranjeros como nosotros.

–Pero Reno, eso no quiere decir que por el camino que vayamos andando entre matorrales no veamos ningún indicio de alguna.

–Elena, la mayoría de las villas ocultas suelen estar en altísimos picos de montaña, sobre las nubes para que desde abajo nadie las vea, o también algunas se sitúan en algún pasadizo secreto detrás de una catarata. Creo que es obvio que no las vayamos a ver. Sólo Godo, el gobernador de Wutai, sabe donde están.

Después de esta conversación en cadena mantuvimos otra bastante larga sobre las probabilidades de encontrar a un prototipo de Jénova.

–Venga ya, novato, no te deprimas por esto, perfectamente puede estar en Wutai… otra cosa es que Godo se la haya llevado.

–Bueno…

–Tranquilo, Jack, si lo que en verdad te asusta es del posible ataque de ninjas, relájate, quizás ni siquiera nos atacan. –Dije con mi peculiar tono de voz tranquilo.

Después de un largo camino mientras iba anocheciendo, llegamos a nuestro destino. Estábamos a unos 10km de Wutai que recorreríamos a pie.

–Esto… yo voto por hacer una acampada aquí, así mañana estamos bien descansados y listos para lo que sea. –Añadió Jack.

–Oh, ¡Al pequeño Jacky le da miedo la oscuridad! –Soltó Elena.

–¡No me llames así!

–Oh, no te cabrees. –Respondió entre risas.

–Callaos. Será más fácil entrar mientras sea de noche, no nos verán. A partir de ahora no quiero escuchar nada. ¿Queda claro? –Todos le respondimos a Tseng "sí" al unísono.

Estuvimos un largo camino andando y andando sin bajar la guardia. Se escuchaban a más personas por las cercanías, pero no se podía distinguir mucho. Durante unos 3km había muchas trampas colocadas en las que Jack siempre caía junto con Reno, algunas más peligrosas que otras.

–¿Cuánto llevamos ya?

–Nos quedan unos 5km.

–Ugh… novato, a partir de aquí la cosa se pondrá chunga.

Y así fue.

Nada más dar unos cuatro pasos más, Tseng, Rude y yo caímos en una de sus trampas, consistía en meternos en una especie de bolsa hecha de cuerdas y dejarnos colgando de un árbol. Tras esto aparecieron un grupo de ninjas directos a atacarnos.

–¡Tseng! –Gritó la rubia.

Casi sin darme cuenta y antes de que los ninjas pudieran llegar a mis compañeros, Reno sacó su arma, que era una barra neutralizadora que les da Shin-Ra a los Turcos, y en la punta de esa barra vi como una bola de fuego se iba haciendo más y más grande hasta que fue directa a por los ninjas quemándolos vivos y dejándolos a todos fuera de combate.

Tseng cortó las cuerdas con un pequeño puñal y todos caímos al suelo. Tras levantarme, eché un rápido vistazo a Reno. A pesar de que la materia es algo muy común en Midgar yo nunca la he probado en armas o magia.

Pasamos los kilómetros restantes sin problemas hasta llegar a la muralla que rodeaba la gran villa de Wutai. Después de pasarla y esquivar a unos cuantos ninjas, caminamos hacia las montañas Da Chao.

Pero no caímos en la cuenta.

Nada más llegar al pico de la montaña donde se supone que se encontraba la nueva Jénova, un inmenso grupo de ninjas nos rodeó con armas temerarias.

No caímos en la cuenta de que era una trampa.

Estaban dispuestos a matarnos y lo lograrían. Eran demasiados los que blandieron sus katanas, otros atacaban con pequeñas armas que nos lanzaban a distancia. Terminamos con muchos de los ninjas, pero cada vez salían más y más y nosotros nos íbamos cansando.

–¡Tseng, detrás suya! –Gritó Elena.

Acto seguido me puse detrás de Tseng con intención de parar una embestida que iban a hacerle con la katana. Pero fui lenta de reflejos. El ataque en cierto modo me tomó por sorpresa haciéndome abrir los ojos de par en par, ya que yo solía tenerlos entornados. Había sentido una punzada en el pecho, la ropa estaba tiñéndose de color rojizo y noté como mi mente se nublaba. Algunos de mis compañeros se acercaron corriendo y otros seguían peleando cubriendo a los demás. Me puse una mano en la zona atravesada, la herida no dolía pero eso no significaba que fuese bueno. Recuerdo que al caer Tseng me agarró y también recuerdo la luz de un helicóptero sobrevolándonos. Después de eso la vista se me nubló del todo…

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Prix: **Bueno… principalmente me siento feliz o.o ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Intentaré actualizarlo cada semana, como dentro de poco me vienen las vacaciones pues no será problema ^^ espero que te haya gustado la continuación, y sí, Reno es un enfermo xD pero en este capítulo como has podido ver ya lo he puesto en su sitio u_u

**Tamborilero: **Muchas gracias a ti también por comentar o.o la verdad es que suelo escribir historias de estas, es mi hobby oculto pero es la primera vez que publico una xD me alegro mucho de que haya gustado ^^. Es verdad eso de que hay muy pocos fics de los Turcos, creo que más gente debería apuntarse y hacer más u_u


	3. Amigos

**En este capítulo y en el siguiente es donde empieza la verdadera historia.**

**3. AMIGOS**

Desperté en una habitación totalmente blanca con una ventana con cortinas verdes. Me costó acostumbrarme a la luz, pero cuando logré ver con claridad vi a Jack y a Elena sentados al lado de mi cama.

–¡Ya despertó! –Gritó un poco Elena. –¡Estúpida, pensamos que te habías muerto! –Se abrazó a mí.

–¡Nos tuviste muy preocupados! Al principio no parabas de sangrar, me alegro de que ahora estés bien. Tú como siempre eres inmortal. –Dijo Jack suspirando.

Y es que sorprendente es sobrevivir después de que te atraviesen el pecho con una katana. Les pregunté qué fue lo que pasó después de que me desmayase, Jack me dijo que Reno me puso una Materia Cura en el pecho lo que hizo parar la hemorragia y reconstruir un poco el tejido. El helicóptero que pude ver lo había mandado Rufus a por nosotros puesto que se enteró de que era una trampa mucho antes, pero no pudo contactarnos. Resultó que Godo se aburría mucho y decidió darle la lata a Shin-Ra… bueno, esas fueron las palabras textuales de Jack. También dijo que yo había estado inconsciente nueve días y que Tseng, aunque diciendo que había sido una locura ponerse delante, me agradecía enormemente el haberle salvado la vida.

Y lo más importante, ya estábamos de vuelta en Midgar.

–Bueno, ya hemos estado suficiente tiempo hablando aquí, tenemos que volver al trabajo. Lucy, si necesitas algo sólo llámanos, ¿Eh? Ahí están tus cosas. –Dijo Elena señalándome una bolsa en la pequeña mesa que había al lado de mi cama.

–Eso, mejórate, ¿Ok?

Nos despedimos y se fueron… pero el silencio no reinó todo el rato en el cuarto. Escuché pasos rápidos, seguramente era alguien corriendo y que se aproximaba hacia aquí. No tardó mucho en abrir la puerta de un golpe.

–¡Subnormal!

–Hola Yuffie, me alegro de que te preocupases por mí y vinieses a verme.

–¡Te odio! ¡Mira que te lo he dicho y tú ni caso!

Detrás de ella apareció por la puerta un chico bastante alto, de cabellos oscuros y largos.

–Yuffie, no grites o alterarás a todo el hospital. –Dijo de forma tranquila y seria.

–No me importa. –Respondió apartando la mirada y poniendo una cara como la de una niña pequeña que acaba de ser regañada. –Es una tonta, la avisé y mira como acabó. –Me señaló. –Y bueno, ella es Lucy.

–Encantada. –Le sonreí como pude.

–Lo mismo digo, yo soy Vincent Valentine. –Me devolvió una leve sonrisa.

Durante el tiempo que duró la visita, Vincent se quedó de pie todo el tiempo apoyado en la pared, mientras que Yuffie, de un salto, se sentó encima de mi cama y me echó una gran reprimenda por lo que había hecho.

Unos pocos días más tarde, obviamente seguía ingresada en el hospital, fueron Rude y Reno los que vinieron a visitarme.

–¡Hey, Lucy! ¿Te encuentras mejor? Espero que sí. Mira lo que te traje para que no te aburras y te acuerdes de mí. –Reno sacó unos cómics de una bolsa que traía con él. –Supuse que por ser extraña te gustaba el género gore y las cosas de terror.

–Vaya, gracias… aunque no sé como tomármelo.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Me preguntó Rude.

–Mejor, gracias. Aunque todavía me duele un poquito. –Reí entre dientes.

–Tseng dice que vendrá esta tarde con Elena. Ah, y me ha dicho también que te darán el alta pronto. Aquí las medicaciones puede que sean un poco más fuertes y te duela también el proceso de cicatrización del pecho más de lo normal, pero mejoras mucho antes. –Dijo Reno con una gran sonrisa.

–Volveré a estar como antes, ¿Verdad? –Entonces Reno apartó la mirada y su sonrisa desapareció.

–Los médicos dicen que aunque haya milagros como éstos de no perder la vida ante un ataque así… La katana te cortó los pulmones y afortunadamente no rozó el corazón, pero pasará que te asfixiarás con más facilidad. –Me informó Rude.

–¡Anímate! No es algo crónico, es… durante unos meses o así, no sé. Sólo tendrás que descansar unas pocas veces más de lo normal para reponer fuerzas después de algún trabajo, eso es todo. No se acaba el mundo… además, ¿A quién no le gusta que le den más descansos de la cuenta? –Miró hacia el techo pensativo.

–Bueno… he estado en peores situaciones ya. –Reí un poco.

–Ah, ¿Cómo cuáles? –Preguntó interesado mi mentor.

–Pues… hace unos años un tipo raro me secuestró durante unos meses, no es que me lo pasase bien. Además era muy feo, creo que no hay nada peor que convivir con un criminal con cara de bicho.

–¿Y cómo lograste escapar? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Ahí fue cuando Shin-Ra me atrapó y me metieron en los Turcos, supongo que les faltaría demasiado personal porque si me escogieron a mí…

–Quizás el criminal no era tan malo a fin de cuentas… –Comentó de nuevo Reno mientras miraba a la ventana. –Si tienes amigos en los Turcos es gracias a él, ¿No?–Sonrió.

–…Claro. –Le devolví la sonrisa.

Esa misma tarde me vinieron a visitar Tseng y Elena tal y como Reno me había dicho. Pero no tuve muchas visitas pasado ese día, excepto las visitas intensas de Yuffie.

A la semana, un viernes, me dieron el alta y me sentía más o menos bien, pero ya que Rufus me dio una pequeña baja, no trabajaría hasta la semana siguiente en la que supuestamente ya estaría recuperada… y sí, Rufus supone que en dos días una persona puede curarse de un estado semilamentable.

Ahora tocaba aprovechar las cortísimas vacaciones y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer esa tarde, fui al bar "Seventh Heaven" que era donde solían ir mis compañeros por la noche.

No estaban ninguno de mis compañeros, pero... ¡No desistí! Fui a la barra y me senté en una de las sillas a descansar ya que el sólo dar un paseo me había dejado con una falta importante de aire.

–Agh… espero no tener que andar kilómetros en las misiones teniendo este estado. –Me dije a mí misma entre pequeños jadeos sin pensar que habría gente escuchando.

–Perdona, ¿Decías algo? –Me preguntó la camarera, una morena chica bien dotada y con una cara muy bonita.

–Ah, no, sólo… un vaso de agua, por favor.

–Vale. –No tardó nada en dármelo. Mientras iba bebiendo ella iba secando la vajilla con un paño que parecía nuevo. –Viniste a buenas horas, dentro de poco el bar se llenará mucho. –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Por cierto, nunca te he visto por aquí.

–Es la primera vez que vengo. –Dije sin dejar de mirar el vaso.

–Ya veo, ¿Estás esperando a alguien? ¿Has quedado aquí con tu novio? El amor es tan bonito cuando es correspondido… pero es una lata cuando no es así. –Suspiró.–No hace falta que contestes, me basta que te pases por aquí más veces. Quién sabe, quizá nos hacemos amigas.

–Sí, quién sabe… –En ese momento alguien me tapó los ojos por detrás con las manos.–¿Eh?  
–¿Quién soy? –Preferí no responder a eso, posiblemente le heriría mucho los sentimientos.

–¡Reno! Tú siempre viniendo tan temprano para que no te quiten el sitio.

–Hola Tifa. Y tú siempre tan feliz cada vez que vengo, ¿Te alegras de verme? –Dijo aún sin destapar mis ojos.

–Sinceramente, no mucho. Pero así no estás tan pesado haciendo inocentadas con llamaditas telefónicas.

–Es que me aburro. Y tú… –Me destapó los ojos y giró el asiento para que yo quedase cara a cara con él. –Fui al hospital para hacerte una visita y resulta que ya no estabas, esas cosas se avisan, tonta. –Con un papel que tenía, me dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza haciendo que la bajase.

–Err… Reno… –Dije mirando su mano apoyada en mi asiento, no me gusta que la gente se me arrime tanto. –Las confianzas dan asco…

–¿Estuviste en el hospital? –Me preguntó aquella morena chica llamada Tifa. –¿Qué te pasó? –No supe que responder, no pensaba contarle mi vida a una desconocida.

–Gajes del oficio. –Respondió mi compañero por mí.

–¿Eres de los Turcos también? –Asentí. –Vaya… una chica tan mona como tú no debería estar en un trabajo tan ruin.

–Oye maja, que estoy delante, además, lo tuyo es peor con el grupo ese AVALANCHA, que ni siquiera es un trabajo re-mu-ne-ra-do. –Eso último lo marcó bastante al hablar.

–Pero a veces prestamos un servicio a la sociedad y nos beneficiamos a la vez.

–Ya, ya, pues menos mal que dijiste "a veces"…Nosotros le prestamos el servicio a Shin-Ra, inc. que es la empresa más desarrollada del mundo, para tu información.

Mientras seguían discutiendo me fui fijando en el local. Las paredes tenían colores oscuros lo que lo hacían un poco triste, como todo en Midgar, pero estaba muy limpio, lo que alegraba la vista. Había también unas escaleras que supongo que llevaban a unas habitaciones donde dormían ellos, pero no pude fijarme mucho más tiempo ya que Reno me agarró del hombro para que volviese a mirarle.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Se nota eso de los pulmones… –Sonreí algo decaída.

–No te preocupes, eso será los primeros días, dentro de poco estarás mejor, ya lo verás. –Él en cambio sonrió dulcemente, horror.

Desde que era pequeña, cuando la gente me sonreía así era porque luego iba a pedirme algún favor, iba a hacerme alguna inocentada o… cualquier cosa que se les pasase por la cabeza a esos locos. Me alejé un poco.

–Reno, ¿Desde cuándo eres buena persona? –Dijo Tifa con tono sarcástico y actuando su sorpresa.

–Ya salió la chistosa.

Volvieron a discutir, eran como el agua y el aceite…

Al rato vimos a Tseng y a Elena entrando al local. Esta última iba con ropa que se hacía raro verla así, la hacía como más femenina de lo que ya era. Reno no pudo soportar el no soltar algún que otro comentario sarcástico acerca de su vestimenta.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Me preguntó Tseng.

–Buscándome. –Respondí seriamente.

–… –Reno y Elena comenzaron a reírse, creo que más por el hecho de que se lo dijera al serio de Tseng que por la broma en sí. –No me contestes nunca más ese tipo de cosas… y a lo que iba, no vuelvas a jugarte la vida de ese modo, es importante que los miembros del grupo se protejan entre ellos pero sin exagerar.

–Ya es un acto reflejo que tengo desde que empecé a trabajar…

–¿El ponerte delante para que te ataquen a ti? –Cuestionó Reno interesado.

–Sí… pero antes no tenía tantas visitas. –Miré al suelo. –Quizás ahora el simple hecho de sentirme más importante en el hospital… hace que me ponga delante más veces. –Sonreí.

Tseng entornó los ojos y apartó la mirada, creo que no le gustaban mucho las bromas… pues menos mal que no mantengo conversaciones no-relacionadas-con-el-trabajo con él, porque si no fuera así… sarcasmo es mi segundo nombre y me encanta gastar bromas pesadas…

Ese día Rude y Jack no aparecieron en el "Seventh Heaven" pero de Jack era de esperar, ya que nada más volver del trabajo, cuando no iba hacia mi casa solía quedarse en la suya a dormir durante el resto del día.

Pasó el fin de semana y llegó el lunes, día de trabajo, al entrar en el departamento sólo estaba Tseng.

–Buenos días, Tseng.

–Buenos días. No es muy normal ver a miembros llegando tan temprano.

–Pues vaya… esto… ¿Hay mucho trabajo hoy?

–Nada más que papeleo, nos entretendremos casi todo el día con esto. Además, el presidente dice que a ti no te encargue misiones en otras ciudades hasta que te recuperes del todo.

–Rufus... ¿Eh?... –Me asomé a la ventana… y por si lo preguntan, sí, desde que entre en la empresa cuando el padre de Rufus seguía vivo y ejerciendo como presidente, Rufus ha sido algo así como mi meta en mi oficio, siempre me he esforzado al máximo para que Rufus me llamase y así pudiese ir a su despacho… pero claro, es estúpido esforzarse tanto cuando tienes en cuenta que ninguna chica estará nunca a la altura del presidente Rufus Shinra… en fin, olviden esto.

Hubo un silencio incómodo a mi parecer, aunque a Tseng se le veía bastante bien estando tan tranquilo, como siempre. Al rato de que llegasen los demás, Tseng nos mostró a Jack y a mí dos mesas que habían llegado nuevas al departamento junto con dos ordenadores, esos serían nuestros respectivos escritorios.

–¡Esta mesa sí que es grande! ¡La otra era una birria! En fin, habrá que darle mi toque personal… –Dijo Jack bastante feliz.

La mañana transcurrió como todas mis mañanas de trabajo, sólo que en estos informes las cosas se complicaban y algunas no llegaban a encajarme. Pero nada que no se pudiese superar.

A la hora del almuerzo bajé a la última planta, salí del edificio "Shinra's Company" y me dirigí a una cafetería cercana donde me encontré a alguien que no esperaba ver.

–Vaya, ¿Qué es lo que veo? Está por aquí la pequeña Lucy…

Intenté ignorar ese comentario e irme tranquilamente a buscar otra cafetería.

Pero no fue así.

Esa persona desde que la conozco siempre tiene ganas de pelearse con la gente, así que me agarró del brazo para no dejarme ir.

–¿A dónde vas tan pronto? Ven y siéntate conmigo.

Me llevó hacia donde él estaba sentado antes y me senté justo enfrente.

–¿Qué quieres, Axel?

–Me enteré de que ahora trabajas con mi hermano.

En efecto. Axel es el hermano pequeño de Reno, estuvimos en la misma clase varias veces cuando íbamos al instituto, a pesar de que chicas me contaron su biografía completa nunca llegamos a mantener una conversación, por eso nunca conocí a Reno antes ni nada.

Lo que sí sé es que al salir del instituto se cambió de identidad y algunas cosas de su aspecto…

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú y tu hermano no os habláis para nada porque tenéis no-sé-qué pelea siempre, ¿No es así? –Y es que hay detalles que no se pueden olvidar.

–Mi principal fuente no ha sido mi hermano, han sido… otros. De todas formas dicen también que os lleváis muy bien. Más te vale que no sea verdad… ¿Lo captas? –Axel tenía unos ojos verde muy claro, es por eso por lo que cuando te miraba fijamente daba mucho miedo.

–Lo siento, me tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos, Axel.

–No, mujer, no… –Me volvió a detener. – Estoy esperando a unos compañeros, y me gustaría que esperases aquí conmigo.

Sus compañeros no eran muy fiables. Axel trabajaba en una organización conocida como "Organización XIII", que constaba de 8 miembros aunque con intención de llegar a los 13, así se puede observar su original nombre. Esa organización podríamos ponerla incluso en peor lugar que a los Turcos, ya que es el grupo terrorista más violento conocido hasta esta época. Se encarga de hacer cosas horribles sólo por satisfacción propia... o eso creo… y todos y cada uno de sus miembros son muy temibles en todos lados.

–Dime, Lucy… ¿Por qué fuiste con los Turcos?

Decidí ignorar todas sus preguntas y aguantar sus ofensas.

Cuando llegaron otros chicos extraños me levanté con intención de irme, pero uno de ellos me empujó haciendo que me sentase otra vez.

–Hala, Axel, ¿Quién es esta morena? Tiene cara de… Sadako. –Sadako es la niña de la película "The ring".

–Me ahorro las presentaciones, te doy permiso para que la llames así, Xigbar. –Dijo entre risas.

–Vaya, Sadako… ¿Qué edad tienes? –Preguntó el más grande y fuerte de ellos.

Volví a hacer lo de antes, que esta vez fue un error, ya que el ignorar sus preguntas sólo hizo que se "cabreasen" conmigo, me insultasen y desordenaran completamente el pelo.

–Cuidado, Lexaeus, no vaya a ser que por hacer esto dentro de una semana salga de nuestra televisión y nos mate. –Se rió el de apariencia pirata, Xigbar.

–Más quisiera ella poder con nosotros. –Comentó Axel. –Pero es tan inútil que hasta la aceptaron en los Turcos.

–¿En los Turcos? Entonces esta niña es una mierda importante.

Por suerte para mí esto no duró mucho más, ya que uno de mis compañeros Turcos vino hacia mí corriendo.

–¿Nick? –Pregunté sorprendida causando también la sorpresa de los demás, supongo que no se pensaban que tenía amigos o similar.

–Menos mal que te encuentro, Número 7… misión importante, de parte de Rufus.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Prix: **Pues eso, a partir de ahora Reno ya será más… Reno xD y lo de que te cae bien Jack… me alegro bastante, aunque su personalidad no está muy trabajada que digamos ._. ya se puso en el capítulo anterior "típico protagonista de una serie de dibujos", más o menos xD

**Tamborilero: **Sí, la herí de muerte… ¡Muhahaha!.. cof cof cof… Pero todo tiene una explicación, esa misión no es nada relevante en esta historia, es simplemente para hacer que los personajes "interaccionen" entre ellos. A pesar de ser sólo una misión "relleno" (por muy mal que suene, pero siempre me gusta aclarar entre lo que es relleno y lo que no xD se puede observar en el primer capítulo) quería ponerla con algo lógico, como era la supuesta existencia de una nueva "Jénova". Ahora, gracias por decir que el personaje protagonista es bastante original, la verdad es que si voy a poner a una chica como protagonista no me agradaría que se comportase… muy normal, para eso ya puse a Jack xD No sé, yo siempre he sido más de protagonistas raros o diferentes… Y por último, con lo de los personajes Cloud, Tifa… etc, pues… sí, eso, ya lo irás viendo, pero te aconsejo un pelín de paciencia en ese aspecto o.o


	4. El solicitado Shinra, Rufus Shinra

"_Escrito así_**" Estará en cursiva cuando cierto personaje se comunique con Lucy por medio de un aparatito.**

**4. EL SOLICITADO SHINRA, RUFUS SHINRA**

No sabía qué me depararía hoy el estar en el despacho de Rufus por vigésima quinta vez en el mes. Aunque a decir verdad no me molestaba en absoluto.

–Siento la demora, tuve un "pequeño percance" con una moto por el camino… –Dije recordando lo molesta que estaba con el motorista que intentó atropellarme minutos antes. Rufus se limitó a toser.

–Me informaron sobre tu última misión, hace ya días, buen trabajo. –Me miró pero sabía que aunque lo pareciese, él no esperaba a que yo le respondiera. –Quería pedirte un pequeño favor.

–Por supuesto, ¿De qué se trata?

–El próximo viernes estoy invitado a una pequeña ceremonia y quiero que vengas conmigo.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… ¿Usted y yo? ¿Solamente?

–Si me dejases terminar… –Se acercó hacia la ventana y miró el contaminado paisaje de Midgar. –No insinúo que vengas porque seas mujer, en ese caso habría llamado a Scarlet que suele hacer rápidamente amigos y es bastante útil... Te he llamado a ti porque tú conoces a algunos miembros de la Organización XIII, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

–Bueno… err… sí, supongo… aunque no los conozco para bien. –Estaba un poco decepcionada con eso último que me dijo… sí, realmente lo estaba.

–Eso no me importa. Parte de esa organización estará allí y necesito datos, los Turcos también estarán vigilando porque posiblemente nos atacarán.

–Supongo que es normal que la organización quiera eliminar Shin-Ra… –Me miró interrogante. –Esto… ¿Entonces cuál sería mi trabajo?

–Digamos que… tu principal trabajo como Turco que eres, también informarme sobre los miembros que veas y hablar con ellos para sacarles información. –Eso último me dio asco, si me acerco a ellos posiblemente mi cara acabe estampada contra la pared o algo así…

–Reno… el hermano de Reno es un miembro de la Organización XIII, ¿Por qué no va él?

–Reno se negó… se quedará al margen vigilando, nada más.

Después de comentar sobre esa ceremonia en la que se celebraría la unión de otras 2 empresas más o menos importantes, me dirigí de nuevo a mi departamento recordando que al final no había comido nada.

–¡Lucy! Te suenan las tripas…

–Oh, eres realmente observador, Jack. –Respondí sarcásticamente mirando hacia el lado contrario de mi compañero y con un leve sonrojo.

Pasaron los días, nada nuevo hasta que llegó el viernes. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Rufus había ordenado que me arreglasen para la ocasión, digamos que sería su pareja en esta ceremonia y él no podía quedar mal. Nos llevó un coche bastante cómodo, se ve que el presidente no se anda con tonterías. Mientras estábamos dentro, Rufus me entregó un pequeño aparato para comunicarme con los demás Turcos.

El lugar de reunión era increíblemente grande, había un gran jardín con mesas, algo de comida cara y una gran y hermosa fuente en el centro. Al parecer era la casa del presidente de una de las empresas que se unirían.

–¿Ves a alguien de la organización? –Me preguntó Rufus por lo bajo.

–Nada de nada.

Al poco tiempo salió un hombre algo mayor de unos 50 años y se puso ante un micrófono en una zona más elevada, a la vista de todos, iba a soltar uno de esos discursos que sólo entienden los presidentes.

–Muchas gracias por estar esta noche con nosotros para celebrar el compromiso de mi hijo Myde y así la unión de las empresas Haffel y Lieu C&M. Aprovecho estos momentos para decir que…

Rufus me dio un leve golpe en el brazo haciendo que ignorase las palabras de ese hombre y le atendiese.

–Escucha, no estamos aquí para escuchar esas estupideces que no afectan para nada a Shin-Ra, preocúpate por encontrar a esos terroristas. –Asentí y me fui hacia donde estaban las mesas con intención de tener una vista más general.

–Agh… realmente odio los vestidos, ¿Cómo puede andar esa Scarlet con esto todos los días? –Susurré inconscientemente al pequeño aparato de Rufus que tenía puesto en mi vestido y en el oído.

–_A mí no me preguntes, eso sí, con el vestido apostaría a decir que hasta pareces una chica._

–¡¿Reno?! –Me avergoncé al darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz más alta de la normal, no esperaba que Reno fuera el que iba a escuchar todas mis conversaciones, pensé que sería Rude.

–_No, tu hada madrina, ¿Tú qué crees? Date prisa y encuentra a los tíos esos._

–¡Tú no eres el que me da órde…

Justo antes de terminar la frase alguien me agarró del hombro y tuve que darme la vuelta.

–¡Hola!

Era un chico de pelo castaño claro al que parecía que le pagaban por sonreír, eso sí, no era feo… claro que los niños pijos siempre están cubiertos de lujos para cuidarse.

–Ho-hola… esto…

–_Es Myde, el vicepresidente de la empresa Haffel, una empresa de instrumentos musicales, teatros y no sé qué más cosas artísticas de esas._

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–_¡Nombre falso, nombre falso!_

–Me llamo Mei Lin, de la compañía Shin-Ra, encantada y felicidades por tu compromiso.

–_Bonito nombre… en serio, ¿No se te ocurría nada mejor? A Rufus le va a costar la misma vida aprendérselo, es un poco negado para los nombres que no le importan…_

–Oh, muchas gracias.

–_Dile que se largue._

No sabía que decir para que se largase, estuve buscando a alguna chica que pareciese ser su prometida pero no encontré nada. Me extraña que no esté con ella cuando celebran una fiesta en honor a su compromiso.

Claro que eso no era lo único que buscaba.

No sé por qué también tenía ganas de ver a Reno, quiero decir, su situación. Me extraña que él esté metido en una furgoneta llena de ordenadores, fuera de esta zona, quizás va de in fraganti, o quién sabe qué más cosas… la cuestión es que me tengo que deshacer de este tío y encontrar a los miembros de la Organización XIII.

–En fin, me tengo que ir, adiós. –Me di la vuelta con intención de irme pero me volvió a detener.

–_¡Vete, sal corriendo en plan Cenicienta, haz lo que sea pero aléjate de ese y haz tu trabajo!_

–Espera, ¿Tú eres la prometida de Rufus? –Reno y yo atizamos a decir un "genial" al unísono.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, en las fiestas estas siempre vienen los más importantes con sus esposas y cosas de esas… –"_Cosas de esas" creo que nunca habría encontrado una mejor descripción de la mujer._ –…pero Rufus nunca se ha casado porque su padre murió pronto y no le asignó a ninguna chica… además no parecían interesarle mucho las mujeres, más bien la empresa, pero las personas cambian, ¡Me alegro de que ahora esté con alguien!

–_¡Déjale inconsciente y escóndelo debajo de la mesa!_

–Escucha, yo no…

–¡Hey, princesa! –Me giré y vi a alguien que jamás esperaba que dijese eso… a Rufus. –Parece que ya os conocéis. –Me puso una mano en la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, sinceramente quería morirme…

–_¡Oye, oye! ¡Como tu dijiste una vez; "La confianza da asco"!_

–¡Sí! Mei Lin parece una buena chica, ¿Dónde la encontraste? –Dijo Myde con tono de burla mientras Rufus me miraba raro por el nombre de "Mei Lin".

–_¡¿Queréis cortar el rollo?!_

–Mei Lin es la dueña de una gran empresa originaria de Wutai, en uno de mis viajes de negocios la conocí. –Me empecé a reír como una tonta, creo que es lo que hacen los pijos.

–_¡Yo trabajo, no ligo con chicas! ¡Qué interesada, no intentes tirarte al jefe! _–Algo me decía que matase a Reno después de esto.

–¿Os pensáis casar? Si es así esa empresa debería de estar tremendamente feliz de unirse con la más importante, Shin-Ra.

–Creo que eso del compromiso es demasiado serio, prefiero darle más tiempo al asunto. –Me miró. – Cariño, ¿Puedes ir a por unas copas? –Y por fin me dio la oportunidad de escapar. Acepté su petición y me fui.

–_Ese Rufus se lo debe pasar en grande…_

–Olvídalo ya, ¿Quieres? Lo que me extraña es que ese tal Myde siendo un vicepresidente, alguien importante, le hable a la gente con tanta confianza…

–_Myde siempre ha sido así, les trata a todos por igual a menos que le intimiden, es fácil asustarlo, pero no es realmente un mal chico._

–¡Espera! –Y ahí estaba, a lo lejos podía observar a uno de los miembros de la organización, el de aspecto pirata. Y digo aspecto pirata porque tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, el pelo recogido en una coleta y una enorme cicatriz que se cruzaba en su mejilla izquierda. –¡Ese es… Xigbar!

–_Err… está bien, de acuerdo, coge el aparato que te dio Rufus._ –Lo cogí rápidamente. –_Aparte de micrófono tiene una cámara incorporada, así que saca una foto y ya la amplio yo aquí._ –Hice lo que me dijo. –_Muy bien, archivaré sus datos. Ahora acércate a él y háblale._

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué le digo?!

Después de conseguir relajarme y de haber respirado hondo, me dirigí a Xigbar. Reno iba a darme instrucciones sobre lo que le tenía que decir, algo que no me agradaba mucho ya que mi amigo pelirrojo no es precisamente fino cuando habla…

De todas maneras haría lo que estuviese en mis manos, porque Rufus confía en mí… y para algo me paga. Decidí ignorar lo que me dijese Reno y fui directa a por él. Empecé con un simple "Hola", pero desgraciadamente no se percató de mi presencia o quizás me ignoró completamente… lo cual no pondría en duda.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme.

–Lo mismo que ustedes… claro que quizás la diferencia es que yo cobro… y ustedes no, jojojo. –Dije con suficiencia, tapándome la boca y apartando mi mirada hacia otro lado.

–No te creas una niña buena, los Turcos también sois la basura de la sociedad aunque los ciudadanos os pongan en un altar.

–¿A qué viene eso? –Nunca me he considerado una persona inocente.

–A que la basura de Shin-Ra nos considera a la organización como simples terroristas despiadados y crueles cuando luchamos por una causa, como vosotros.

–Ya, no veo que tiene de productivo arrancarle el corazón a la gente.

–Tú cobras por encargarte de los asuntos turbios de la empresa y yo busco corazones para volver a ser humano, ¿Hay algo de malo? Cuando juntemos suficientes corazones, Kingdom Hearts estará ahí arriba… –Miró al cielo, que por cierto estaba estrellado. –…y todos nosotros volveremos a ser humanos.

Visto de esa manera creo que los incorpóreos tampoco son culpables de lo que hacen. Es posible que un incorpóreo sea… como un tigre. Un tigre puede matar a un ser humano, pero no lo hace porque sea asesino, lo hace para alimentarse y poder sobrevivir, no por haberlo matado van a meter al tigre en prisión. Un incorpóreo no tiene sentimientos, no siente realmente el daño que le hace a una persona robándole la vida, arrancar corazones para volver a ser humano es… posiblemente… el "instinto de incorpóreo".

Aunque la gente que conocía a Axel suele decir que se cambió de identidad y de "look", incluso yo lo digo a veces, realmente Axel, antes conocido como Lea, fue atacado por los Sincorazón convirtiéndolo así en un incorpóreo con un carácter totalmente distinto.

Quizás para Reno habría sido mejor que su hermano "Axel", o lo que es lo mismo, Lea, muriera aquella vez… y no que se convirtiese en incorpóreo.

–Escuché que los alquimistas buscaban la piedra Filosofal… –Dije mientras miraba a Rufus, de lejos, hablar con gente de su mismo rango social.

–¿Eh? –Al fin acabó mirándome ese tal Xigbar.

–Buscaban la piedra Filosofal para encontrar la vida eterna… pero algunos alquimistas decían que la piedra Filosofal estaba formada por las vidas de millones de seres humanos. Una mínima porción de esa piedra podía llegar a contener más de mil vidas humanas. Igual había gente que intentaba crearla y realizaban horribles genocidios para nada… Porque en verdad nadie te asegura que eso vaya a salir bien, nadie te ha prometido que Kingdom Hearts existe realmente y que cuando lo encuentres, volverás a ser humano. –Entonces me dio por mirarle también a los ojos. –Escucha, no soy nadie para entrometerme en tus asuntos, en lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, simplemente cumplo con mi trabajo… pero… ¿No crees que es una suerte que estés en este estado ya de por sí? Naturalmente que el ser humano o incorpóreo debe ser un ser ambicioso, aunque no pueda sentir exactamente, pero has muerto como ser humano y algo ha querido que vuelvas a nacer como incorpóreo, deberías estar agradecido y vivir esta segunda vida. Quizás yo muera mañana y no corra la misma suerte que tú.

–_Un discurso muy sentimental, me has llegado al corazón, pero dudo que tu amigo Xigbar pueda decir lo mismo, jajaja._

–…Me encantaría decir que me ha conmovido… pero te estaría mintiendo.

–_Hey, nena, intenta dejar tus discursos a otro lado y empieza tu trabajo, pregúntales qué es lo que planean._

–Cállate, intento que no me mate tan pronto usando la psicología. –Dije susurrándole al aparato.

–_¿Qué?_

Antes de volver a iniciar otra conversación con Xigbar intenté que Rufus se percatara de mi circunstancia ya que él sabía hablar mejor que yo y no le costaría mucho sacarle la información. Desgraciadamente Rufus me hizo un gesto como señal de lo ocupado que estaba… la verdad es que la empresa Shin-Ra daba mucho de lo que hablar y todos la admiraban bastante, más quisieran que sus empresas fueran tan operativas. Pero me extraña que la gente se tome tan bien el que Rufus sólo vaya a las ceremonias que le interesen… claro que así gana más popularidad… bueno, la cuestión es que estoy al lado de un hombre con complejo de pirata al cuál no sé qué decirle para que me ceda información sobre sus planes.

–_Ve al grano, no parece un tipo al que le vayan los rodeos._

–De acuerdo… –Volví a llamar su atención. –Dime… ¿Qué planea ahora vuestra organización? No entiendo por qué estáis aquí…

–Pensé que ya lo sabías, pero en fin, lo que planeamos es… –Entonces me fijé en que le echaba pequeños vistazos a un reloj. –Nada especial, simplemente… quédate con esto. –Me dio un pequeño sobre. –Adiós, pequeña.

–_¿Qué es eso?_

–Ni idea, justo ahora pensaba abrirlo…

Pero antes de que pudiese abrir el pequeño sobre estalló una gran explosión un poco más lejos del jardín donde se encontraba la celebración.

–¡¿Q-qué ha sido eso?! ¡Reno! ¡¡Reno!! –La conexión con Reno acababa de cortarse.

Pensé en ir rápido a ver qué es lo que pasaba, pero recordé que Rufus era mi verdadera obligación, así que fui rápido a buscarlo mientras el ambiente se llenaba de humo. Se encontraba rodeado de unos cuantos tipos de negro, obviamente miembros de la Organización XIII. Intenté correr hacia él, ¡No podía permitir que le pasase nada al presidente Shinra! Pero al momento aparecieron unas extrañas criaturas, similares a unos Sincorazón que me atraparon y no me dejaron avanzar. Intenté apartarlas con una corta y pequeña katana que tenía bajo el vestido, pero no dio resultado y se me abalanzaron varios.

Justo delante de mis ojos se llevaron a Rufus…

Desaparecieron tras meterse en un portal morado que invocaron pero sus monstruos no desaparecieron, es más, la zona empezó a llenarse de Sincorazón y algunos de esos otros extraños seres desaparecieron. No podría ir a salvar a Rufus ahora, tenía que huir, así que me dirigí corriendo afuera para ver dónde había explotado esa bomba.

Me temía que ésta tuviese algo que ver con la desconexión que tuve con Reno.

Tras un buen rato buscando la zona y de asfixiarme y cansarme rápidamente, pude ver a varios de mis compañeros Turcos tirados en el suelo. La organización había encontrado sus escondites y había optado por quitarlos de en medio.

Después de buscar por los escombros encontré lo que antes parecía ser un gran auto y allí vi a Reno.

–¡¡Reno!!... ¡¿Estás bien?!... ¡Reno, contesta… no estoy para bromas! –¡Les falta aire a mis pulmones!

–Me estoy muriendo…

–¡¡¡Eso no es verdad!!! Maldita sea… yo sí que estoy mal… ¡Reno!… –Anduve por esos escombros como pude hasta llegar al pelirrojo. –¿Qué es lo que no puedes mover?... ¡Te ayudaré!

–Mejor pregunta qué es lo que sí puedo mover… –Volví a formular la pregunta lentamente tal y como él me había dicho. –¡Pero… tonta! ¡No pierdas el tiempo y llama a Rude! ¡Dile que venga un equipo de rescate a ayudarnos!

En vez de llamar a Rude, preferí hacerlo con Tseng, creo que es más fácil mantener una conversación con él. Por suerte los Turcos son rápidos en estas cosas y sólo sería cuestión de minutos el que apareciesen.

Al cabo de poco tiempo se acercaron varios automóviles y algún que otro helicóptero a la zona, también le comuniqué a Tseng acerca del secuestro de Rufus. No tardarán mucho en encontrarle ya que Tseng enviará a un grupo de miembros SOLDADO y no creo que lleguen con las manos vacías.

Tseng mandó a varios helicópteros que vigilaran la zona y los alrededores, a otros que investigasen lo sucedido y a otro gran grupo que buscase como pudiese la guarida de la organización. Mientras, iban subiendo a los heridos a esos modernos medios de transporte y los llevaron rápidamente al hospital.

Yo me quedé el resto de la noche dando vueltas por aquel enorme jardín, en busca de algo… y lo encontré.

El presidente de la empresa Haffel, junto con su esposa, los presidentes de la empresa Lieu C&M y una joven y guapa señorita, estaban histéricos buscando algo… o alguien. Se encontraban gritando y zarandeando a mi más cercano compañero Turco.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Jack?

–Nada, le han perdido el rastro a Myde…


	5. ¡Yo te maldigo, Tseng!

**5. ¡¡YO TE MALDIGO, TSENG!!**

Me daba pena por el pobre Myde, ya que era un buen chico, pero no por eso iba a dejar de lado mi trabajo. Al amanecer me dirigí al hospital a ver a Reno, me encontraba muy mal por no haber podido salvar a Rufus y creo que eso Tseng me lo va a echar en cara en cuanto nos quedemos solos… o no, luego mismo me lo dirá, supongo.

Misteriosamente Reno no estaba muy grave y no habían sido más que dos huesos rotos y algunos moratones y rasguños. Eso sí, no sé cómo se lo monta para dar tanta pena ya que con sólo entrar un poco en la habitación es… como si… te diesen una "bofetada de depresión".

–¿Qué tal? –Me miró de forma molesta como si esa pregunta sobrase, aunque yo lo veía bastante sano. –Rude dice que vendrá a visitarte mañana si puede, por ahora están todos muy ocupados buscando a Rufus.

–¡¿Qué pasa con Rufus?! –Dio un respingo en la cama.

–Ah… no te lo dijeron… –Negó con la cabeza y me miró fijamente. –Tras la explosión, los de la organización se lo llevaron… yo intenté detenerlos pero se me echó encima una… ¿Manada? De monstruos raros y estuve un rato intentando apartarlos con una estúpida katana. –Dije sacándola y echándola a un lado del cuarto. –Aunque no ha servido para nada… –Desvié mi atención al suelo.

–…Quizás no está todo perdido, –Le volví a mirar. –¿Qué fue eso que te dio aquel pirata raro?

Después de tanto ajetreo ni me había acordado del sobre, lo cogí rápidamente y lo saqué. Me planteé un rato el abrirlo o no, pero decidí hacerlo…

"_Queridos Turcos:_

_La razón por la que nos llevamos al presidente Rufus Shinra es para hacerle unas cuantas cuestiones, nada importante..._

_Claro que si queréis volverle a ver, os estaré esperando en Bastión Hueco. _

_Os daremos tiempo, nos interesaría ver hasta qué punto sois capaces de llegar para encontrar dicho lugar._

_El Superior."_

–Que simple… ¿Es ese el jefe de la organización? –Preguntó Reno.

–Eso parece… será mejor informar a Tseng de todo esto, no tenemos ni idea de qué es ese lugar llamado "Bastión Hueco".

Tras un rato hablando me despedí de Reno y fui directa a la oficina, a partir de ahora no iba a tener mucho tiempo para descansar ya que tenemos que encontrar a Rufus. Al llegar al edificio apenas había nadie, los típicos que se quedaban por la noche haciendo guardia, los encargados de vigilar siempre el edificio y poco más. Se veían grupos de SOLDADO saliendo junto con otros grupos de infantería y Turcos, y bastantes helicópteros estaban sobrevolando la ciudad.

Realmente no es tan sorprendente ya que han secuestrado al famoso Rufus Shinra, es escandaloso.

Llegué al departamento y vi a Rude, Jack y a Elena bastante atareados, acababan de volver de Kalm después de haber recibido los informes de lo que vieron los habitantes de esa ciudad, que al final resultó ser nada. Nada más entrar y dirigirme a mi escritorio, a una gran cantidad de papeles que había encima, entró Tseng visiblemente malhumorado.

–Muy bien, genial. La verdad es que pensé que no aparecerías nunca, ¿Sabes? No me habría extrañado lo más mínimo que no volvieses, ¿Dónde estabas?

–Había ido a… ver a Reno… estuve toda la noche investigando las posibles causas de la explosión. Era un sistema bastante complejo, lo habían planeado con bastante tiempo…

–¡Oh! Eso es muy interesante. –Se fue acercando hasta que llegó a los papeles de mi mesa. –¿Sabes qué es esto? –Negué con la cabeza. –Son los informes que deberías estar haciendo desde hace… –Miró su reloj. –Más de 6 horas.

Desde luego no había sido buena idea el haber ido al hospital. Tseng estaba muy enojado y nadie mejor que yo para desahogarse, estaba llamando la atención de mis otros tres compañeros.

–Veamos, analicemos la situación… primero; se te pide sólo que estés al lado de Rufus en esa cena, segundo; se te pide que ejerzas tu deber como Turco y tercero; que mantengas una pequeña conversación con algún miembro de la Organización XIII. Mira, realmente no sé qué le ves de complicado a eso, pero se ve que te cuesta… quizás la razón es que te gusta hacer lo que te da la gana, ¿No?

–B-bueno, fui a ayudar al presidente, pero… pero me agarraron unos monstruos muy extraños… p-parecían unos Sincorazón, no estoy acostumbrada a pelear con ese tipo de seres. –Tseng se iba acercando a mí, cuando yo retrocedía él acortaba la distancia cada vez más, por primera vez en este trabajo empecé a sentir miedo.

–Ah, entonces… –Sonrió y miro a otra parte. –Quizás la razón más bien sea que no sirves para ser Turco. –Recogió los papeles de mi mesa y los fue mirando. –El no haber hecho nada por el presidente, sólo se paga con… –Miró al suelo y con los papeles en mano se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, en la cual se paró. –Haz el favor de largarte. –Se fue.

Tras dos semanas después de lo ocurrido, le dieron el alta a Reno, que ya estaba tan alegre como siempre aunque desgraciadamente yo no podía decir lo mismo porque aquel día, por un pequeño saque de nervios de Tseng, fui despedida. A partir de ese día solía ir al Seventh Heaven a desahogarme con Tifa y así calmar el odio que sentía por Tseng… ¡Y por el resto de mis compañeros que no se habían molestado ni en preguntarme si estaba bien! Ni una maldita llamada al móvil…

–¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! Le salvo la vida y así es como me lo agradece, quitándome mi puesto de trabajo… como si fuera fácil encontrar uno, ¿Pero sabes? Yo tengo información muy importante acerca de Rufus, y Tseng no lo sabe… a menos que Reno se lo haya contado, cosa que espero que no sea así ¡¡Porque si no… imagínate!! –Sentía como el alcohol acababa por subirse a mi cabeza.

–Si quieres puedes ayudarme aquí en el bar, me vendría muy bien y tú cobrarías un sueldo normalito mientras encuentras un trabajo más decente. –Dijo mientras secaba unos vasos.

–Sí, estaría bien, sino no sé cómo voy a pagar mi "nicho".

Y así fue cómo empecé a trabajar como camarera en el Seventh Heaven, cosa que no me gustaba y sigue sin gustarme.

De estar viendo diariamente a mis compañeros, he pasado a no verlos nunca… puede que suene un poco raro, pero les echo de menos aunque el sentimiento no parezca mutuo. Tampoco he visto a Reno desde que salió del hospital, pienso que si no los veo es porque están muy ocupados buscando a Rufus y no pueden entretenerse con otras cosas, quizás Elena, Rude y Jack están asustados pensando que si se van a dar una vuelta Tseng les despida… como a mí.

Estuve toda la mañana dándole vueltas a eso y Tifa me había tenido que llamar la atención más de una vez.

–Lucy, ¿En qué piensas? –Me preguntó ella desde el otro lado de la barra. –Estás muy distraída últimamente.

–Tifa… ¿Alguna vez has pensado que tienes amigos cuando resulta que no? –Tifa dejó de llenar unas jarras de cerveza por el momento para atenderme. –Creo que eso es lo que me ha pasado.

–¿Por qué dices eso?  
–Tú conocías a Yuffie, ¿No? –Ella asintió. –Pues ni siquiera ella quiere saber nada de mí. Jack se suponía que era mi amigo desde que entramos a trabajar, a ambos nos daba un poco de mal rollo ese ambiente. Después Rude, se le veía un tipo muy majo y simpático que se preocupa por la gente cercana a él… Elena era un poco arrogante y egocéntrica, como Reno, pero igual era buena persona… Reno… ¡¡Me echaron por culpa de Reno y él no me ha dicho ni una palabra desde que le dieron el alta en el hospital!! ¡Lo mismo se ha muerto y no me he enterado! Más le vale que sea así… ya no quiero saber nada de esos traidores, así que no me saques el tema… y Tseng… ¡¡OGH!! ¡¡A Tseng lo mataré!! ¡¡Juro que crearé un grupo Anti-Turcos y él estará en el primer puesto de mi lista de objetivos!! ¡¡Lucy hará venganza!!

–Mejor relájate un poco… Yuffie está en Wutai con su padre, y ya sabes… Godo no quiere que ella se relacione mucho… –Lo decía con dificultad, no quería hablar mucho del tema.

–¿Por qué?

–Godo sólo quiere que Yuffie se relacione con la gente que él quiere. Dice que somos una mala influencia para su hija, y mucho más si se trata de Turcos… la cuestión es que va a realizar un matrimonio concertado y elegirá al futuro esposo de Yuffie. Ella no está para nada de acuerdo y creo que ya se ha intentado escapar más de una vez, pero Godo ya ha tomado decisiones y Yuffie hará lo que se le ordene… es decir; es posible que no le volvamos a ver el pelo.

–¿Y por qué no la ayudamos? Es nuestra amiga… ¿No?

–Tú… ¿Eres capaz de enfrentarte a Godo? ¿De poner en contra tuya a toda una nación? ¿Encima siendo Turco?

–EX-Turco, perdona. –Ella sonrió.

Días más tarde Tifa dijo que no vendría a Wutai, pero yo no podía perder a mi verdadera y única amiga solamente porque un viejo lo dijese. Así que Tifa me presentó a Cid, un magnífico piloto, constructor y diseñador de naves, el mejor del mundo. Él me llevaría a Wutai.

–Bien, Cid, esta chica es Lucy, Lucy, este hombre es Cid. –Dijo Tifa alegremente.

–Encantada. –Él asintió.

–Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a Wutai? ¿Para rescatar a Yuffie de las manos de ese viejo loco?

Cid era un hombre rubio y de ojos azules, pero no como Rufus… desgraciadamente. Tenía ya cierta edad pero se mantenía bastante saludable. Era grosero y parecía tener poca educación, pero Tifa dice que es un buen hombre así que… ya que me va a llevar gratis a Wutai no me puedo quejar.

Estuve caminando por Midgar en dirección a mi casa, tenía que preparar mi equipaje y demás. Para ir al dichoso nicho ese tengo que pasar siempre por delante de la corporación Shin-Ra a menos que quiera dar un rodeo, de lo que nunca se ha dado el caso. Nunca suelo ver a nadie importante por ahí, pero claro… caminando por fuera del edificio, quiero decir, viendo la zona del helipuerto a través de unas rejas, vi a Reno preparándose para entrar en uno de los helicópteros seguido por Rude… yo lo vi… él me vio… pero… ¡Pasaba de mí como de la mierda!... Ugh, los malos modales de Cid acaban pegándose… ¡Ejem! No entiendo como Reno podía mirarme tan tranquilo y sin embargo no se molesto en hacerme un gesto ni nada… ahora es cuando uno se da cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos por caerle bien a una sociedad en la que no encaja ni para atrás, se van al traste… ¿Al traste? Al carajo.

Todo se va al carajo.

Me quedé mirando un largo rato parada delante de las rejas hasta que vi que el helicóptero emprendía el vuelo y ascendía rápidamente.

Después de eso, me retorné a mi camino… en estos momentos sólo tengo una amiga y una posibilidad de salvarle de las garras de ese monstruo viejo y asqueroso.

El viaje duró mucho menos de lo que esperaba, claro que teniendo en cuenta que Cid era… Cid, era imposible que la velocidad de su nave fuese similar a la de un simple helicóptero de la inútil y penosa corporación Shin-Ra.

Salimos por la mañana y llegamos cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, así que decidí ir en busca de alguna posada donde cenar y poder pasar la noche tranquilamente, Cid se iría en su nave a Ciudad Cohete esta misma noche y volvería a por mí cuando yo le llamase, un detalle de su parte.

Y ahora me pongo a pensar… no, cavilar, suena mejor, sí, yo suelo hablar bien, no entiendo por qué se me pega el estilo barriobajero de Cid al hablar. Bueno… siento que mis días ahora duran menos, eran más largos e incluso apostaría a decir que hasta interesantes cuando trabajaba como Turco. Ah… aquellos tiempos en los que yo trabajaba como Turco… una gozada.

En fin, ahora que caigo, no había entrado nunca en Wutai como un "No-Turco", la verdad es que ahora es más bonita, con un cielo estrellado y, ¡Huele a campo! Añorado aroma "wutainiano" de frutas silvestres y… y… ¿Humo?

Me gire hacia donde provenía este olor…

–Oh, genial, esto debe de encantarles a los chicos…

Creo que a un helicóptero de la compañía Shin-Ra acababa de estropeársele el motor, de ahí la salida de humo… aunque claro, no me extraña, Wutai no deja que los miembros de Shin-Ra entren en la villa… si los han dejado esta vez es porque la desaparición de Rufus es un tema realmente importante, pero… los Turcos no se libran de que los habitantes gamberros de Wutai le hagan perrerías como esta.

Entré en una gran posada y para mi sorpresa allí era donde se encontraban mis antiguos compañeros Turcos comiendo; Reno y Rude. Ahora ya podría presumir de saber hacia dónde iban la otra vez en helicóptero.

Decidí ignorar su presencia y buscar en aquella pequeña zona de restaurante la mesa más alejada de ellos para comer algo.

–¿Desea algo? –Me preguntó el único camarero que rondaba por allí.

–Eeh… sí, bueno, lo más barato que haya… –Acababa de acordarme de que iba caminando por la vida sin suficientes guiles para nada. –Bueno no, mejor, sólo un vaso de agua, por favor… –El camarero se fue y yo volvía a acordarme de que Wutai era una ciudad turística por lo que te cobrarían un ojo de la cara por un grano de arroz. –Y a saber si me da para la posada… debería haberle pedido dinero prestado a Cid…

Tras unos instantes, el camarero volvió con un refresco y un plato bastante completo de comida. Antes de que yo pudiese decir algo, el camarero habló:  
–El señor de ahí ha pagado por usted. –Mientras me indicaba la mesa de Rude y Reno.

–Esto… no, verá, yo… no… no puedo aceptar la caridad de esa persona, ¿Me comprende? Sería algo así como pisotear mi dignidad y luego prenderle fuego… no, no, dígale que se quede con su comida y su refresco, yo no lo necesito para nada… –Aparté el plato y el vaso de mí.

El camarero asintió y se llevó el plato y el vaso hacia la mesa de Reno, donde empezaron a hablar y tras retirarse aquel hombre a la barra, Reno se levantó y volvió hacia mí con el plato de comida en la mano.

–Encima de que te lo pago no te quejes. –Me dijo poniéndomelo sobre la mesa.

–No recuerdo habértelo pedido en ningún momento. –Él se sentó en la silla que había justo enfrente de mí. – Tampoco recuerdo haberte dicho que te podías sentar ahí…

–Agh… da igual, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tseng también te mandó de misión a Wutai?... No, no me lo digas, vienes de incógnito y por eso no vas uniformada.

–…Idiota, encima te cachondeas, realmente eres… un Turco, eso es, eres un Turco. –Me levanté con intención de ir al posadero pero Reno me agarró la mano. – ¿Ahora qué quieres?

–¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Si no te gustaba la comida que había pedido para ti sólo me lo tenías que decir.

–Para empezar; las moscas nunca me han picado, y para seguir; lo que me molesta no es la comida, es que me tomes por imbécil entendiendo perfectamente la situación, o no, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Un retraso mental?

–¡¿Y tú quien te crees que eres para insultarme?! ¡Te recuerdo que soy tu superior! –Se acercó a mí y me acorraló contra la pared.

–No, de hecho es "EX-Superior", así que… ex-superior, haz el favor de quitarte de en medio.

–¿Eh? –Aproveché su despiste para empujarle y salir de aquella posada, justo antes de salir miré a Rude, se le veía bastante intranquilo aunque tampoco es que me importase mucho.

Pensé en buscar otra posada por la villa pero desgraciadamente esa era la única que había encontrado, y quizás era la única del lugar. Las calles se estaban vaciando conforme pasaba el tiempo, creo que no se vería absolutamente nada si no fuera gracias a las luces.

Después de un rato dando vueltas me dirigí de vuelta a la posada y tras recoger las llaves de mi habitación misteriosamente sin tener que pagar posada por ellas… subí al segundo piso para ir hacia el cuarto. La posada crujía por todas partes, daba bastante miedo caminar por el pasillo tan largo que había, todo de madera y con una pequeña luz de una vela al fondo. Llegué hacia la habitación y al abrir, para mi sorpresa, estaban tanto Reno como Rude.

–… ¿No es esta la habitación número 9?

–Sí, de hecho es la tuya también. Le dijimos al posadero que nos diese una de tres camas y que ibas con nosotros.

No sabía si responderle "pervertido" por querer hacerme dormir en la misma habitación o mandarle a la mierda y volver a hablar con el posadero.

–Quiero hablar contigo…–Dijo mientras miraba a su compañero.

Mientras tanto yo opté por dormir gratis con un par de pervertidos al lado y me tumbé en la cama.

–Rude me acaba de contar lo que ha pasado, yo no sabía que Tseng te había despedido… cuando volvamos a Midgar hablaré con él, te lo prometo.

–No necesito que hables con él. Mi vida ha mejorado bastante desde que me despidió, simplemente que ahora tengo menos dinero, por lo demás estoy más tranquila. –Dije incorporándome de la cama hasta quedar sentada de espaldas a ellos.

–Sé que no es así y si nos ayudases a buscar a Rufus es muy posible que te readmita.

–Tú sabes perfectamente dónde está Rufus…

–Pero no sé llegar. Además, no se lo he contado a Tseng. Esta sería tu oportunidad para demostrar lo que vales como Turco, ¿No crees? Últimamente hemos tenido muchas bajas… tanto tú, como Jack, como Rude, como Elena o como yo. Y piensa en lo agradecido que puede estar Rufus si ve que vas a ayudarle… te daría mucho… dinero.

Ahora no me importaba el dinero, por más que me faltase no me importaba, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a por Rufus… aunque Rufus… me tiene desconcertada.

–… Aunque quisiera no puedo. –Ambos me miraron con curiosidad. –He de ayudar a Yuffie, su padre la tiene como una prisionera y la va a obligar a casarse con… no sé, con cualquiera que crea que vale la pena.

–…Te ayudaremos. –Dijo Rude y Reno le miró. –A cambio de que vayas a ayudar al presidente… no sé qué es lo que Reno y tú os traéis entre manos con eso de dónde está, pero… si realmente lo sabes, tienes que ayudarle… no, tenemos que ayudarle.

Tras un rato de silencio me volví a tumbar en la cama y empecé a descansar, me haría falta.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Tamborilero: **No sé qué me ha pasado que se me pasó por completo responderte en el capítulo anterior o_oU En fin, ¡Otra vez gracias por tus comentarios! ^^ Sip, a la protagonista le pasa de todo, es que lo paso bien haciendo sufrir u_u Y sí, es extraño ver cómo entran los personajes del Kingdom Hearts, pero quería poner como que el mundo de FFVII es un mundo aparte en esto ._. …Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, aunque no revele mucho ^^U ¡Nos leemos!


	6. El melodioso y su melodía

**Este capítulo lo he subido un poco antes como petición de Prix, aunque es algo más corto (comparado con los demás, que son 7 páginas en el Word, este son 4 ._.) y a partir del séptimo capítulo no sé cuando colgaré el siguiente (No sé si más temprano o más tarde)... con esto de los exámenes finales me ha costado sacar historia para escribir y he avanzado lentamente, tendré que ponerme las pilas estas vacaciones u_uU**

**6. EL MELODIOSO Y SU MELODÍA**

Me levanté y para mi sorpresa los dos seguían durmiendo.

–Y eso que esta vez no tenía despertador… ¿Qué hora es? –Miré entre la ropa de Reno, preferí no pensar cómo estaría durmiendo ahora y cogí su reloj de pulsera.

–¡Las doce y media! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Queréis levantaros de una vez?!

–¿Qué pasa? –Dijo el pelirrojo desperezándose.

Por suerte, Rude a diferencia del demente este, dormía tanto con camisa como con pantalones.

–¡¡Es muy tarde!! ¡¡Me prometisteis ayudarme con el tema de Yuffie!!

–Agh, nena… pareces una niña pequeña esperando a que tus padres te lleven a Disneyland. –Comentó Reno.

–… Pero tú eres la madre. –Le respondió Rude de una forma bastante seria.

–Ha… cabrón.

Después de tirarle su ropa a Reno y a Rude la almohada de mi cama, me metí en el pequeño baño que había para ducharme y prepararme. Al poco rato salí y nos fuimos hacia la enorme casa de Godo… pero cómo no, mi querido ex-superior se las pasó quejándose.

–¡¿Sabes que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día?! ¿¡Cómo osas quitármela!?

–¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡No sé cuándo se va a casar ni nada! ¡Retrasado mental!

–¿¡A quién llamas retrasado mental!? ¡Inculta! ¡Ni siquiera sabías lo del desayuno!

–Oooh, claro que no, Reno, claro que no, ¡Si tú eres el Todopoderoso, el Omnipresente y el que todo lo sabe! ¿Cómo pretendes que sepa tanto como tú?

–¿¡M-me estás vacilando!? –Se le veía notablemente mosqueado.

–Calmaos los dos, ya hemos llegado. –Dijo Rude intentando tranquilizar la situación.

–¡¡Y tú me debes una disculpa!! ¡No te creas que te perdono por ser…!! ¿Negro? ¿Mulato?... ¡Buah! ¡Café con leche! –Añadí.

–Emm... perdón.

Llamamos a la puerta con bastante educación y una de las criadas salió a recibirnos.

–Buenos días, buscamos a Yuffie Kisaragi.

–B-buenos días… en estos momentos no se encuentra aquí, ¿Q-querían algo? –Respondió intimidada por el aspecto de Rude.

–Oh, nada en especial, soy una amiga suya de Midgar, quería hablar con ella porque hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. –Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la criada.

–¿Eres tú la pequeña Lucy? –Asentí dándome cuenta de las miradas extrañas que me echaban mis compañeros. –¡Gracias a Dios! Yuffie estaba muy triste por no poder hablar contigo… resulta que… –Se acercó a mi oído. –se está casando.

–¿¡Qué!? –Dije sobresaltada por la noticia.

–Por favor, guarda el secreto, no debería saberlo mucha gente… todavía. Se encuentra en una pequeña iglesia que hay a las afueras, está cerca, sólo ve por este camino. –Me lo señalizó.

Nos despedimos agradecidos por la información y continuamos por aquel sendero que nos habían indicado previamente.

–¿Entonces tu nombre real sí que es Lucy? –Preguntó Reno con curiosidad.

–Creo que era bastante obvio, tú mismo lo dijiste.

–Pero nunca pensé que fuera verdad, nena… digo… Lucy. –Apartó la vista hacia el camino y sonrió.

Seguimos andando en silencio. Reno cambiaba de actitud y conversación demasiado rápido y desconcertaba… Al poco rato encontramos esa iglesia de la que nos hablaba y nos asomamos por unas pequeñas cristaleras que había. Lo poco que pudimos escuchar fue al sacerdote diciendo "Yuffie, aceptas a… _nombre raro_, como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo…" y… etcétera.

–De acuerdo, este es el plan, cuando diga lo de "que hable ahora o calle para siempre" salgo yo y objeto. Vosotros estaréis detrás de mí por si Godo me intenta fusilar.

–Vale. –Respondieron al unísono.

Estuvimos pegados a la puerta esperando a que el sacerdote dijese esas palabras. Hasta que llegó el momento…

Mis compañeros abrieron las dos puertas para darme una entrada algo más espectacular.

–¡¡YO OBJETO!!

–¡Lucy! –Respondió Yuffie alegremente.

Al principio hubo silencio sepulcral mas, al rato, se comenzaron a oír todos los murmullos de la gente.

–¡Silencio! –Gritó el que creo que era Godo. –¿Qué haces aquí y quién eres, jovencita?

–Soy una amiga de la novia… ¡¡Y vengo a liberarla de las cadenas que usted le otorgó!! –Sonó de película…

Empezó a sonar una extraña melodía por toda la iglesia que, en mi opinión, simulaba la cancioncilla de cuando un personaje principal de videojuego salía haciendo algo espectacular. Al poco rato salieron una especie de pequeñas llamas negras de las cuales apareció una persona mirando hacia nosotros.

–¿A qué es la bomba?…¡Ouch! ¿Vengo en mal momento? –Dijo el extraño seguido de una risa nerviosa mientras se frotaba la nuca.

–¿Y quién eres tú? –Preguntó Godo mientras el muchacho aquel se daba la vuelta para responderle.

–¡Me llamo Demyx! ¡Demyx, el Nocturno Melodioso!... Suena bien, ¿Verdad? –Lo que sí era verdad era que el chico me sonaba bastante, tanto su voz como su aspecto. –Y vengo a hablar con Lucy. Luuuu... –Desapareció y al momento lo tuve detrás mía. –…¡Cy! Eres tú, ¿No?

–Depende de para qué… –Reí nerviosamente y les eché un vistazo a mis otros compañeros, los cuales se acercaron rápido preparados para un posible ataque.

–¡Hey, chicos! ¡No saquéis vuestras armas! ¡Yo no quiero pelear! Sólo vengo como… mensajero… de la Organización XIII, ¡Eso es!

–Un… ¿Incorpóreo?... Entonces… tú… ¡¡Eres Myde!! –Alcanzó a decir Reno. –Con razón se volvió tan famosa tu desaparición… ¡Los Sincorazón fueron a por ti!

–¿Myde?... No sé de quién me hablas. Vengo a comentaros cosas de vuestro interés.

–Pero es que ahora estoy ocupada, ¿No lo entiendes? Tengo que hacer unos asuntos… tengo que rescatar a la novia, ¿Sabes? –El chico, Demyx, miró a Yuffie y con las mismas llamas en las que llegó él, hizo desaparecer a Yuffie y aparecer de nuevo en sus brazos.

–Hagamos un trato, yo os doy a esta chica y no me hacéis perder el tiempo para que mi superior me castigue, ¿De acuerdo? –Nos miramos y asentimos.

Al momento, Godo, el novio y unas cuantas personas más corrieron hacia nosotros con intención de hacer volver a Yuffie. Por suerte Demyx abrió uno de esos portales que hacían los incorpóreos y nos trasladamos a las montañas "Da-chao".

–¡Al fin! ¡¡Libre!! –Grito Yuffie mientras se arrancaba el vestido y dejaba ver su ropa usual, como si estuviese preparada para esta situación.

Después de un rato de que Yuffie siguiera saltando y gritando de felicidad al vernos, Demyx la miró pidiendo silencio y comenzó a hablar.

–El superior dice que dentro de poco un niño llamado Sora llegará aquí en una nave Gumi.

–¿Qué? –Dijimos los cuatro al unísono.

–Um… Sora es un chaval escogido por la llave espada… ¿Hasta ahí bien?

–No, ¿Qué es la llave espada? –Preguntó Reno.

–… La llave espada es… es… una llave… con forma de espada… no, una espada con forma de llave… ¡Pero bueno! Una especie de arma que se le otorga a aquella persona con el corazón más fuerte y puro que nadie para que lo emplee para eliminar a la oscuridad y a los Sincorazón.

–Ah… interesante. –Comentó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

–Bien, ese niño llegará a este planeta dentro de poco tiempo.

–¿Es un niño alienígena? –Volvió a preguntar Reno. Aunque resultase pesado creo que esas son las preguntas que todos nos estábamos haciendo pero que no hacemos por miedo a que se cabrease el miembro de la Organización XIII.

–Ayy… No es de vuestro planeta, tiene apariencia humana, es humano, pero no es de aquí… ¿Lo pillas ahora? Viene de otro lugar en una nave espacial de colorines llamada Nave Gumi porque está fabricada con bloques Gumi. –Vio que Reno iba a volver a preguntar por un gesto que hizo con el dedo y no le dejó seguir. –Los bloques Gumi no los tenéis por aquí, así que da igual que sepas o no lo que son. –Reno sonrió satisfecho. –Bien… tenéis que encontrar a ese niño, irá a Midgar y estará un buen tiempo hasta que destruya a los Sincorazón y selle este mundo. Así que no os preocupéis mucho, simplemente buscadlo, él podría llevaros a Bastión Hueco.

–Entonces… ese niño es la llave… no, el pasaporte que nos lleva a Bastión Hueco. Ese jodido niño es importante… –Respondió Reno, para variar. –¿Cómo es?

Demyx se bajó un poco la cremallera del traje negro y de un bolsillo interno sacó una foto y nos la dio.

–Bien, pero… ¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto? ¿Tu superior no se lo pasaría mejor si nos viese como locos buscando Bastión Hueco sin ayuda de nadie y con la seguridad de que no lo vamos a encontrar?

–Mmm… sí, de hecho esto no os lo tendría que estar contando. –Le miramos interrogantes. –Escuche hablar al superior sobre esto, que si os dabais cuenta por vosotros mismos de que Sora era alguien especial y os ayudaba a ir a Bastión Hueco… tendríais mucha suerte. Así que… no sé… algo… me dijo que os ayudara y os lo dijese. –Respondió sin mirarnos.

–Ooh… ¿Sentiste pena? –Dijo Yuffie sonriendo.

–Los incorpóreos no pueden sentir. –Añadió Reno.

–No todos son así, muchos de nosotros recordamos lo que eran los sentimientos, y gracias a eso… –Demyx intentó terminar su frase pero desgraciadamente las mismas llamas negras de antes lo "consumieron".

Después de que desapareciese aquel incorpóreo decidimos volver a la posada para hablar tranquilamente de lo ocurrido…

–Bien, nosotros teníamos planeado volver hoy a Midgar y eso será lo que haremos. Tú también deberías volver. –Dijo el pelirrojo mirándome.

–Es cierto, pero… estoy pensando… ¿Y si ese incorpóreo, Demyx, nos ha mentido? Quizás sólo nos está jugando una mala pasada…

–¿Pero tenemos alguna otra opción? –Preguntó Rude haciendo que le miráramos.

–No, la verdad. No podemos llegar a Bastión Hueco porque según ese está en otro mundo… absurdo. –Empecé a reírme y al momento volví a ponerme seria. –Por cierto, amigos Turcos… –Ambos me miraron. –Creo que… vuestro helicóptero… vais a necesitar ayuda para volver.

–¿Eh?... –Reno recapacitó unos segundos. –¡¿Quéeee?! –Ambos se miraron y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Pasado poco rato, Yuffie y yo decidimos irnos. Por el camino yo le expliqué cuál era la situación y ella accedió alegremente a ayudarme por el simple hecho de haberla sacado de aquella boda. También llamé a Cid para que nos llevase a Midgar, no podíamos estar mucho tiempo en Wutai o Godo y sus hombres nos atraparían.

Después de una larga espera, llegó Cid tan alegre como siempre y subimos todos en su nueva nave.

–Oh… no entiendo cómo puede haber tanta maldad en un chaval como Demyx. ¿Los demás son iguales? –Preguntó Yuffie.

–No, claro que no… los demás sí que parecen salvajes. Creo que la razón por la que Demyx se comporta así es porque su corpóreo era un buen chico. Más quisiéramos que los demás incorpóreos fuesen iguales. Pero me dan miedo… –De repente me vino a la cabeza aquella vez en la cafetería con Axel. No fue algo llamativo ni nada, pero odio a los incorpóreos y más cuando me los encuentro estando sola. –Además… ¿Rufus estará bien? –Yuffie se acercó a mí y me acarició la espalda como forma de consolación.

–Sí, ese tío desde siempre ha escapado del Dios de la Muerte. –Nos reímos.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Prix: **Me he flipado con tu review ._. de veras, muchas gracias, no esperaba uno tan largo, me he alegrado mucho xD

La verdad es que en mi pensamiento la organización tiene encerrado a Rufus en una prisión, como hicieron con Kairi, pero claro… en pensamientos ajenos pueden estar violándolo perfectamente ._. cof cof cof…

Sí, una gran patada le dieron a Lucy y con esto de la crisis lo lleva mal xDD

Lo de Axel… bueno, todavía no tengo muy claro que voy a hacer con él, pero intentaré que más adelante no lo odies tanto xD

Y bueno… algo entre Lucy y Reno, de momento a Lucy le gusta su jefe, así que ya consideraré qué puedo hacer :)

Y para terminar, ¡¡Me alegro de que te guste el fic!! ^-^

**Tamborilero: **Que conste que también me flipo con tus reviews u_u aunque ya el sólo hecho de ver 1 review más en la historia me emociona como nada XD

Tseng es una mala persona pero buena gente, así que hay que perdonar su estado de… menstruación…

Y Yuffie se ha librado en este capítulo, pero más adelante lo pasará mal xD o eso creo ._.


	7. El pequeño niño alienígena

**7. EL PEQUEÑO NIÑO ALIENÍGENA**

Tras tres días de supuestas vacaciones en otras ciudades por obligación de Cid, llegamos a Midgar y nos dimos cuenta de que algo había cambiado; apenas había gente por las calles, cosa rara en esta ciudad tan poblada.

Tras un rato mirando vimos que había una gran cantidad de humo saliendo cerca de uno de los sectores, pero en las afueras de Midgar, fuimos a ver de qué se trataba…

–Buagh… así que aquí estaba toda la gente… –Susurró Yuffie. –¿Pero de dónde viene este pestazo?

–Ya lo sabremos… ven, deprisa. –Agarré a Yuffie de la mano y nos metimos entre la gente.

Pronto pudimos ver lo que sucedía, demasiado pronto…

–¿Pero qué…?

Delante de nosotros se encontraba una gran nave de… colorines llamativos, un poco infantil, pero para alguien que no supiese lo que era podía intimidar perfectamente. Estaba semiaplastada en el suelo, señal de que el piloto se había estrellado.

Tseng y algunos Turcos más estaban por ahí investigando así que me acerqué a ellos.

–Tú por aquí… –Dijo Tseng sin dejar de mirar los informes que estaba rellenando.

–Me alegro de que estés bien, pensé que el estrés había acabado contigo. –Ahora sí me miró. –¿Sabes lo que es?

–No, precisamente por eso están aquí reunidos casi todos los Turcos, y, creo que es de tu interés saber que Reno está dentro de la nave investigando. –No sabía que responder a eso, muy sutilmente se había logrado vengar de mi comentario. –…Creo que esto tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Rufus.

–…Y yo de hecho creo que esto es lo mejor que podía pasar para el caso de Rufus… ahora si me disculpas… –Me fui yendo junto con Yuffie mientras Tseng preguntaba si sabía algo del tema de esta nave.

Entramos dentro de la nave Gumi, tanto por ver si estaba ese niño llamado Sora como por curiosidad de saber cómo era. Ambas vimos a Rude levantando del brazo a un chico que no paraba de toser.

–¡¡Te dije que no manejaras la nave, Sora!! ¿¡Por qué nunca me atiendes!?

Sonaba realmente mal esa voz, al poco tiempo vimos a Reno saliendo con dos… dos…

–¿Un pato y un perro? –Preguntó Yuffie. –¿Y ésta es la salvación de Rufus? ¡Un pato, un perro, un crío y una nave de colorines! ¡¡Me río yo del futuro de los Turcos!! –Dijo rompiendo a reír.

–No era precisamente lo que esperábamos pero… agh… –Respondió el pelirrojo poniéndose los dedos en las sienes.

El chico, Sora, dejó de toser y nos miró, concretamente se fijó más en Reno.

–¿Axel?... –Con lo dicho Reno palideció.

–¡¡Reno!! ¡¡Soy Reno!! ¿¡Por qué todos os confundís!? ¡¡No somos iguales!! ¡¡No nos parecemos en nada!! –Todos nos sorprendimos tras ver como gritaba, nadie se lo esperaba, ¿Quién iba a hacerlo? –…Lo siento. Tú… eres Sora, ¿Verdad? –El joven asintió.

–¡Y estos son Donald y Goofy! –Éste último con forma de perro alargado hizo un sonido un tanto raro, como una risa. –Pero… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?… Yo no sé el tuyo… es decir… no nos conocemos, ¿No?

–¡O quizás te has olvidado! ¡Con lo tonto que eres! –Dijo el pato… Donald, eso, Donald, visiblemente cabreado.

–¡¿A quién llamas tonto?!

–Parad chicos, parad… –Intentó pararlos ese tal Goofy.

Después de un rato discutiendo, Sora nos miró.

–Esto… ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

–Somos Turcos. –Respondió Rude.

–¡Dejad a un lado las presentaciones! –Se me ocurrió gritarles. –Es cierto que parecéis unos inútiles, pero… Myde dijo… Demyx dijo que vosotros nos ayudaríais a salvar a Rufus, así que… ¡Venid conmigo antes de que Tseng os vea y os haga un interrogator…

–¿Antes de que os vea quién? –Demasiado tarde, Tseng acababa de entrar de la nave…–¿Qué tienen que ver estos con el presidente? –Nos miró a todos y visto que no obtenía respuesta alguna, se dirigió hacia Sora.

Todos nos miramos, si Tseng se llevaba a Sora lo más seguro es que no volviese a tener trabajo y que, además, despediría a Reno y a Rude por no haberle informado de la situación en la que estábamos. Un verdadero desastre, desde que nos ascendieron de puesto a Jack y a mí sólo han pasado cosas malas…

–¡¡Espera, Tseng!! –Reno le llamó la atención poniéndose rápido delante de Sora. – Salvar a Rufus, Rufus es un primo mío, así se llama… no quería decírtelo porque… en fin… tú… pareces tener demasiada cercanía con los Rufus, ¿Sabes? Entonces pues… no… quiero decir… tú… y mi primo… no… lo siento, Tseng, les he contado a todos tu secreto. –Cerró los ojos y muy tristemente bajó la cabeza.

–¿Eh? –Tseng le miró extrañado y entonces fue Yuffie la que siguió la conversación.

–¡Y eso que parecías un Turco serio! No me lo puedo creer… es indignante, indignante, ¡Muy indignante! –Se nota cuando aprende una palabra nueva, tiene necesidad de repetirla.

–La verdad es que sí… todos te han perdido el respeto. –El pobre Sora nos miró confundido. –Pero no te preocupes, yo, Reno, le pegaré una paliza al que se ría de ti. –El pelirrojo me hizo un gesto para que me llevase al pequeño mientras él entretenía a Tseng.

Les dije a los tres nuevos que guardasen silencio y que hiciesen el menor ruido posible al largarnos.

Rápidamente salimos de la nave y corrimos hacia un pequeño bosque que había muy cerca de Midgar, una pena que estuviese tan asfixiada, si no podríamos haber seguido corriendo a un lugar más seguro…

–Bien… esto será suficiente… –Dije entre jadeos. –¿Estáis bien?... ¿Os hicisteis... daño al estrellaros? –Los tres negaron con la cabeza a la vez, sonreí, era muy gracioso ver lo sincronizados que iban a veces. –Me alegro…

Pensé que podría explicarles tranquilamente el por qué necesitaba la ayuda de ellos y su nave, pero se ve que el mundo va en contra mía… unas llamas negras aparecieron, como aquellas que una vez trajeron a Demyx mientras estábamos en la iglesia. Creo que el venir en el peor momento es algo innato en los incorpóreos.

Desgraciadamente el que apareció no era otro más que Axel, si hubiese sido Demyx me habría dado un poco igual, que es lo ideal en este momento…

–¡Sora! –Exclamó el pelirrojo a lo que el chico respondió yendo hacia él.

–¡Axel! –Exclamé esta vez yo. –¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, lárgate! –No debería haber hecho eso, me entró un ataque de tos.

–No me importa en estos momentos lo que digas, vengo a decirte algo importante y eso importante es: no debéis ir a por Rufus, ¿Lo captas?

–¡No, no lo capto porque tal y como tú decías, yo soy imbécil! –Le empujé.

–Xemnas os matará si vais a Bastión Hueco, vuestros corazones servirán de sacrificio… nunca ha tenido intención de esperaros allí para devolveros a vuestro presidente. –Agarré a Sora y me alejé de él. –¡Rufus es… distinto! –Le miré. –La organización necesita a ciertas personas de ciertos mundos para "llamar" a Kingdom Hearts.

–Oye… no… no sé de lo que estáis hablando, pero lo que acabas de decir no me gusta nada. –Dijo Sora haciendo aparecer una extraña llave gigante en su mano. –¿Qué tienen esas personas de distinto?

–Sus corazones, eso es todo… –Respondió.

–¡¡Entonces tú estás a favor de que se lleven a Rufus porque así volverás a ser humano!! –Dije visiblemente alterada y agarrándole del cuello de la túnica. –¡¡Vais a matarle!!

–Me estoy liando… –Alcanzó a decir Donald.

Es verdad, me había despistado… Donald, Goofy y Sora no sabían nada acerca de la situación, y yo estaba discutiendo con Axel. No hay tiempo, qué mal, ¡Qué mal! Cuando miré a Donald estaban tanto Goofy como él sin saber qué hacer o decir…

–A ver si yo lo he entendido… –Dijo Goofy poniéndose una mano en la boca. –Ese tal Rufus está secuestrado por Xemnas, que como todos sabemos, es el cabecilla de la Organización XIII… –Asentí. –Tú quieres salvarle pero Axel dice que no vayas porque te matarán, a ti y a todo aquel que tenga intención de ayudarlo. –Miré a Axel molesta. –Pero… piensas que en realidad lo que Axel quiere es volver a ser humano, y para eso debéis dejar que utilicen a Rufus… es decir que…

–¡¡Tú eres nuestro enemigo!! –Dijeron Donald, Sora y Goofy al unísono mostrando sus armas y apuntando a Axel, el cual se sorprendió.

–¡¡No me juzguéis mal!! ¡¡Lo he dicho en serio!! Escucha, –Me miró con algo de desesperación. –¡No me importa realmente que te maten, ni a ti ni a Reno ni a los que vayan! Pero… creo que no es lo correcto, algo me dice que no es lo correcto. Agh, haced lo que queráis, yo os he avisado… si vais… preparaos para luchar. –Acabó creando otro portal y desapareciendo en él.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, ¿A qué viene que ahora Axel se preocupe por nosotros? ¿Se trata de otra broma? ¡¿Los de la Organización XIII se las pasan haciendo bromas?! No lo sé, la verdad, pero tenía que pedirles ayuda a estos extranjeros...

–¡Ni hablar! ¡No podemos llevarte! ¡No podemos sacar a nadie de sus respectivos mundos! –Me respondió Sora.

–¡Oh, venga! ¡Rufus está en peligro, tenemos que ir a ayudarle! –Sora negó con la cabeza y los brazos cruzados. –Por favor, Sora…

–…Le salvaremos nosotros, te lo prometo. Pero no podemos llevaros.

–P-p-p-pero si… –Me miró incrédulo. –Tendréis que estar en contra de toda la organización, ya sabes que son muchos y muy poderosos… ¡Necesitaréis ayuda!

Me miraron de arriba abajo, obviamente no esperarían nunca nada de mí… de hecho yo nunca espero nada de mí, pero igualmente tengo la necesidad de ir a ayudar a Rufus.

–Hombre… visto de esa manera… no me agradaría que nada más llegar acabasen con nosotros…

–¡Lo mismo digo! Ajiuu…

–Y supongo que tampoco pasará nada si hacemos una pequeña excepción... –Añadió Donald.

–… ¡De acuerdo! ¡Reunión del consejo! –El trío se fue, lejos de mí, a debatir sobre la situación.

Está claro que si voy con ellos no voy a ayudar en nada, sé lo básico en artes marciales y lo básico en clases anti-violadores, pero de ahí a una lucha con un incorpóreo… no, gracias. Por eso pensé que si nos dejaban ir con ellos podría llevarme refuerzos, como Yuffie o… no sé, Tifa creo que también pelea… sí, Tifa pelea, por eso estaba en AVALANCHA… pues eso, la llevaré. ¡Eso es! ¡Conozco a mucha gente que podría ayudarnos a rescatar a Ru…! No, jamás, esas personas nunca arriesgarían su vida por salvar la de Rufus. Pero son mis amigas, es posible que si se lo pido de buenas maneras me ayud…

–¡Decidido! ¡Os llevaremos! Con una condición…

–¿Cuál? –Pregunté, ya me empezaba a imaginar que sería alguna petición extraña, típica de un niño alienígena…

–¡Ayúdanos a encontrar la cerradura de este mundo!

Claro… cerradura… la cerradura de un mundo, lógico. Encima para salvar a Rufus tengo que encontrar una "cerradura" en este mundo… genial.

Pasaron los días, estuvimos muchas veces esquivando a los Turcos y soldados de infantería allá en Midgar. Ah, y sumándole la terrible aparición de los Sincorazón pues… esto se ha convertido en mi pesadilla. Si no hubiese sido gracias a Yuffie, Sora, Donald y Goofy, seguramente habría muerto. Y sí, esto dice mucho de un Turco, pero qué le voy a hacer. Cuando Tseng me despidió me obligó a devolver mis armas.

–¡Aaaaah! ¡Rufus! –Todos me miraron sorprendidos. –¡En serio! ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Lo van a matarrr! –Acabé cayendo al suelo y con un ataque de desesperación.

–Tranquila, siento que la cerradura está cerca, pronto podrem…

–¡Nooooo! ¡Pronto noooo!

–Pobrecita, ya perdió la cabeza… –Dijo Yuffie acercándose a mí.

Pero antes de que le diese tiempo a ponerme la mano encima, las cosas cambiaron… para bien o para mal, va en opinión de cada uno. Un gigantesco Sincorazón la agarró y la hizo volar por los aires. En pleno centro de Midgar, ¡La gente empezó a correr! Mientras, Sora no muy preocupado por Yuffie, gritó.

–¡¡Aquí está!! ¡¡Aquí está la cerradura!!

Yo desde luego no tenía muchas probabilidades de salir victoriosa en una pelea con un monstruo tan grande, así que fui corriendo hacia Yuffie. Por suerte no estaba muy mal ya que logró aterrizar bien, además de que ella pronto se unió a la pelea y luchó junto con su gran shuriken.

Estuvieron un buen rato atacándole pero parecía no hacerle ni cosquillas a aquel Sincorazón y los Turcos que allí había tampoco hacían nada del otro mundo.

–¡¡Cura!! –Gritó Donald haciendo un pequeño hechizo sobre Sora. –¡No hay manera! ¡¿Cómo acabaremos con él?!

–¡¡Simplemente atacad!! ¡¡Piro!! –De la llave espada salió una pequeña llama de fuego dando justo en el centro de la barriga del Sincorazón.

Pero claro, ¿Una llamita va a acabar con un monstruo así? ¡El monstruo acabó aún más cabreado! Se dirigió hacia Sora y de un golpe lo lanzó contra un cartel de esos grandes de anuncios, dejándolo fuera de juego. Finalmente, empezó a acercarse a mí…

–¡S-s-sora! ¡Sora! –Miré hacia el lado de aquel chico, que no se levantaba y estaba semiaplastado por los bloques que formaban el ya destruido cartel de anuncios.

El monstruo se iba acercando cada vez más rápido, y su mano… ¡Daba realmente miedo! Aunque resulte cobarde no tuve otra cosa que hacer que correr, me metí en un edificio cercano, estúpida decisión… pero supongo que es como cuando te cubres con la sábana por la noche pensando que hay monstruos en tu cuarto… una sábana antibalas… agh, no hay tiempo para mis estúpidas comparaciones. No sé si el monstruo me quiere coger en plan King Kong o acabar con mi vida, descendencia y derivados…

Estuve corriendo por los pasillos del edificio mientras el Sincorazón iba destruyendo por fuera de él las paredes de detrás de mí.

Di un movimiento en falso y caí al suelo.

–Ya está, mi vida perdida, mi gozo en un pozo y Rufus… Rufus, ¿Seguirás vivo? –Cerré mis ojos y junté las palmas de mis manos. –Perdona mi demora, mi eterna demora… ¡Oh, Rufus! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No en estos momentos! ¡Sería una muerte penosa, asesinada por un Sincorazón feo y gigantesco! ¿Dónde estás, Reno? ¿Rude? ¡Jack! ¡Jack, lo siento! ¡Este año no tendrás regalo de Navidad! Espero que me perdones y…

–¿Te quieres callar ya? –Desperté… no, reaccioné, el monstruo ya no estaba y era mi amigo pelirrojo el que se encontraba al lado mía zarandeándome. –Jajajaja, no me esperaba esto de un Turco, de verdad. Una suerte que viniese el alegre grupo de Cloud y sus amigos a salvaros. –Dijo apartando la vista un poco molesto, no creo que se llevase muy bien con ellos.

–¿Cloud?... ¿Amigos?... ¿Qué amigos?

–Tifa, un tío Drag Queen, el gato… no-sé-qué, Cid y… no sé, un negro… Barret, no recuerdo bien los nombres. Si no hubiese sido por ellos creo que nuestro encuentro habría sido en el cementerio. –Me ayudó a levantarme. –Venga, según el chico ya casi que hemos encontrado la cerradura, todo va sobre ruedas.

Salimos afuera y les vi, a ese tal Cloud, un joven rubio y aparentemente fuerte, seguido por unas cuantas personas más.

–¡Lucy! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo Tifa acercándose a mí y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

–Sí. –Dijo Reno separándonos y poniéndose delante mía. –Y todo gracias a mí, si no hubiese ido rápido a sacarla de ese edificio seguramente al derrumbarse la habría aplastado y… adiós Lucy. Es una suerte que esté yo para salvarte, ¿Verdad? –Terminó mirándome.

–Oh, sí, mil gracias, superior. –Él sonrió cínicamente.

Me separé de ellos y me acerqué a Sora corriendo, era un crío después de todo y había recibido un mal golpe. Al parecer Donald había vuelto a hacer el hechizo "cura" sobre Sora y éste había vuelto a la normalidad, me alegro.

Casi al instante, una luz apareció e iluminó el suelo, una iluminación en forma de… ¿Cerradura? Sora hizo un brusco movimiento con la llave espada y acto seguido ésta hizo sonar un ruido de… ¿Cuando cierras una cerradura? Es lo mismo, sonaba igual, parecía que algo se había cerrado… nuestro mundo había sido por fin sellado.

Al poco tiempo la luz desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad, un poco más destrozado, claro, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de dinero y con ayuda de Shin-R…¡Oh, Rufus! Tengo que pedirles a los demás que me ayuden a ir a por él en la nave Gumi, eso es, ¡Ahora que están todos juntos he de hacerlo!

–¡Cloud! –Todos, incluido Reno y algunos otros Turcos me miraron. –Necesito tu ayuda…

–Me niego. –Respondió, como si supiera perfectamente a qué me refería.

Perfecto, si Cloud, un chico fuerte, no quería ayudarme… estaba claro que los demás tampoco… ¿Qué haré? ¡¿Qué haré?!

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Tamborilero: **xD ¡No te pongas celoso con los comentarios de Prix! Por Dios, cada uno tiene su estilo al comentar xDD Reno quizás sí que parece un poco tonto con Lucy, pero sinceramente no lo he hecho porque sea Lucy, sino porque es una mujer y Reno la conoce desde hace más tiempo que Tifa, por ejemplo, entonces lo tomo como si Reno tuviese un carácter posesivo, "Yo conozco a esta chica desde hace más tiempo que tú, así que yo tengo derecho a decirle y hacerle lo que quiero, tú no, ¡Muhahahahaha!" O cosas así ._.


	8. Llegando algo más pronto

**8. LLEGANDO ALGO MÁS PRONTO**

Estábamos en el bar Seventh Heaven pidiéndoles ayuda a Cloud y a sus compañeros. Al parecer, la razón por la que Cloud supiese de antemano cuál iba a ser el favor que yo iba a pedirle, era porque Reno se lo había contado ya…

–He dicho que no y no voy a volver a repetirlo, el hecho de que Rufus esté en problemas no nos importa. AVALANCHA siempre, siempre ha estado en contra de Shin-Ra y eso no va a cambiar. –Dijo el joven rubio seriamente sin dejar de mirar su vaso de agua.

–¡Oh, venga, Cloud! ¡Eres un completo desagradecido! ¡Te recuerdo que una vez Shin-Ra te dio de comer! –Respondió Reno asqueado.

Estaba claro que no iban a ayudarnos y Rufus iba a morir… y si sólo vamos nosotros, también moriremos, ¡Moriremos todos! Pero claro… ¿Qué podría decirle a Cloud para que viniesen todos con nosotros? Se odian y tanto la empresa como aquel grupo se han echado tierra encima mutuamente. Reno seguía discutiendo con Cloud sobre una opinión que nunca lograría cambiar, era estúpido seguir gastando saliva en este asunto.

–¡Esto no es sólo por ese Rufus! –Dijo Sora levantándose bruscamente de su asiento. –¡Están en juego la vida de muchas más personas! ¡Si realmente decís la verdad respecto a que vosotros queréis lo mejor para esta ciudad, para este mundo…! Entonces deberíais venir y ayudarnos. ¡Sois muy fuertes y juntos podremos derrotar a la Organización XIII si nos lo proponemos! ¿Es que no queréis que todos los mundos descansen de una vez? ¡¿Quién sabe si te llevan a ti o a ti después de Rufus?! Se pueden llevar a cualquiera, y creed que si se llevan a un ser querido vuestro, no lo volveréis a ver, nunca. –Se volvió a sentar y se cruzó de brazos.

Mientras, todos empezaron a mirarse. Quizás podríamos lograrlo, ¡Quizás cambiaban de opinión y optaban por venir a ayudarnos!

A Cloud no parecía hacerle mucha gracia. Se levantó y subió las escaleras del local sin mirar a nadie.

Bien, al parecer el comentario de Sora les hizo recapacitar a todos. Tifa estuvo pensándolo durante poco tiempo y aceptó, los demás fueron más o menos igual.

–Os ayudaremos porque queremos lo mejor para la gente y para nosotros. No por Rufus, si fuera Rufus el que estaba en peligro… ¡Ja! Lo iba a salvar su poderoso ejército de Turcos. –Dijo Cid con un tono burlón.

–Oh, Cid, déjalo ya, también vamos porque Lucy es amiga nuestra. –Añadió Tifa con una sonrisa.

–¡Y yo porque me salvó de casarme! ¡Te debo una, Lucy!

Puede que ninguno lo haga por Rufus, lo entiendo, pero igual agradezco el detalle. ¡Espero que esté bien!

Pasadas unas horas volvió Cloud y dijo, a duras penas, que aceptaría ayudarnos con la condición de que después de esto Rufus accediera a eliminar algunos reactores y demás cosas.

–Bien, entonces ya tenemos a la tripulación. –Dijo Sora mirando una libreta con apuntes junto con Donald y Goofy. – La repasaré… Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, Cid, Vincent… –Barret se queda cuidando de su pequeña Marlene y de Nanaki, un "perrito" que se ha roto la pata. –Reno, Rude, Lucy, Donald, Goofy y yo. –Su cara cambió a decepción. –Y eso que parecía que iba a faltar personal... ahora sobra.

–¡Eso digo yo! Es una misión de rescate, no un festival de Drag Queen. –Dijo Reno mirando a Vincent.

–¡En ese caso también sobran los que aportan pocas ideas! ¡Hay decisiones democráticas, hay que opinar! ¡¡Esto no es un funeral, se permite hablar!! –Respondió Yuffie mirando a Rude, el cual por poco hablador tuvo que sentirse discriminado. –¡Qué aburrido!

–¡Pues enana, que sepas que Rud…!

Era realmente estresante ver a estos dos gritando, chocan como nadie y siempre tienen que decir la última palabra de todo. Qué cantidad de inconformistas hay en este mundo…

–Calmaos, yo sí que no aporto nada, lo siento mucho, pero tampoco vería bien que yo me quedase… en fin, la decisión de si me quedo o no la dejo en vuestras manos. Si os sobra personal siempre tenéis la opción de echarme. –Dije algo triste.

Siguieron discutiendo otro rato acerca de si yo me quedaba o no. Reno, Rude y Yuffie decían que yo debía ir, sin embargo los demás se lo planteaban bastante.

–Me quedaré yo. –Dijo Rude, acto seguido todos le miramos. –Vigilaré a Tseng y de paso cuidaré por alguna posible anomalía en este mundo. Cloud, cuida de Reno, por favor, es un poco tonto… ya sabes. –No sé si me lo imaginé pero creo que sonrió, nunca he visto a Rude sonreír a pesar de que me han dicho que no es nada fuera de lo común.

–¡Venga, tío! ¡No me dejes tirado! ¿¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de que soy un poco tonto?? –Cómo iba a pasar mi compañero pelirrojo e inconformista sin quejarse, imposible.

Al final lo que hicieron fue hablar sobre la nave, que aparte de estar estrellada, Cid le haría unos cuantos apaños para ampliarla y así cabríamos todos sin problemas. También dijo que todo esto estaría listo dentro de muy pocos días y que estuviésemos preparados para volar en cualquier momento.

Bien, sí, suena bien eso de "dentro de pocos días" pero esos pocos días sumándolos al tiempo que pasó después del secuestro de Rufus, más el tiempo en el que estuvimos salvando a Yuffie, más los días de vacaciones obligadas de Cid, más los días buscando la cerradura… me gustaría pensar que Rufus sigue vivo, pero tengo tan pocas esperanzas… Claro, la gente tiene un lado muy positivo de ver esto, y es; "bueno, así desaparecerán los reactores Mako y el aire será más puro, ¿No?" ¡¡Pues no me importa la contaminación!! ¡Me da igual que nos muramos todos por cáncer de pulmón! ¡A todo el mundo le llega la hora de una forma u otra! Pero… no de esta forma, no, a la gente no le llega la hora cuando alguien no-humano que se aburre decide arrancarle el corazón pensando que así volverá a ser humano. ¡Todo el mundo merece tener una segunda oportunidad! ¡Quizás Rufus cambie de opinión cuando vea que Cloud y los demás le han ayudado! Pero la estúpida gente de este mundo no piensa igual.

Al cabo de dos días Cid ya tenía preparada la nave para un vuelo más o menos decente. Por suerte Donald, Goofy y Sora tenían unos bloques Gumi y con eso, y estudiándolos un poco previamente, pudo montar la nave. Emprenderemos vuelo esta misma tarde.

Quiero ir, pero malditos los nervios me hacen dudar, ¿Y si Rufus no está vivo? ¿Y si cuando lleguemos ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Para qué nos sirve entonces tanta preparación, tanto esfuerzo, tanto tiempo? No soportaría que al llegar me dijeran a la cara que todo lo que hemos hecho no ha servido para nada. Pero tampoco me podría quedar tranquila esperando a que los demás llegasen… suponiendo que volviesen vivos, claro.

Todavía tengo toda la mañana para mentalizarme un poco, pero claro, en mi casa no es que pueda hacer mucho, con sólo unos 5 metros cuadrados, y echándole mucho… me parece que cada día se hace más pequeña… esto es algo que tendré que estudiar en cuanto vuelva.

Bien, no es que pueda hacer mucho estando aquí sentada….

No, así pasan los minutos…

Van pasando…

–¡¡NO PUEDO MÁS!! –Volqué la pequeña mesa que tenía en el centro de la habitación, la eché a un lado y al voltearme vi las puertas correderas del armario abiertas. –Yo no he dejado esto abierto… –No sé si asustarme por el hecho de estar hablando sola o por el hecho de que las puertas ahora tienen vida propia.

Pero no, ¿Qué iba a tener vida propia? ¡Esto habría sido un recuerdo memorable y emocionante en mi aburrida existencia! ¡Por eso!

–Es imposible que me pase algo interesante. De hecho, todo lo que me pasa es… –Me asomé dentro del armario. –…realmente lamentable, ¿Qué haces aquí, Demyx? ¿Es el nuevo pasatiempo de los incorpóreos?

–¡Sabía que me encontrarías! Eres muy observadora. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Si tú lo dices...

Me aparté y le dejé salir, ahora veremos qué es lo que toca.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté, ¿Para qué tantos rodeos?

–Sé que vas a salir esta tarde en la nave de Sora. –Se entretuvo jugueteando con algunas de mis tonterías por la habitación.

–Sí, ¿Tú también vienes a decirme que no vaya? –Le agarré la mano para que me prestase atención y no a esos cacharros.

–No, porque sé que quieres ir, voy a ayudarte. –Arqueé una ceja, un incorpóreo va a ayudarme a acabar con su propia organización… no me lo creo. –Vente conmigo, te llevaré. Esto es mucho más rápido que montar en nave Gumi. –Me alejé de él, no sé cuál es su verdadera intención, pero tengo claro que no es la de hacerme feliz y ayudarme tranquilamente.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Ayudarte. –Siguió acercándose hasta acorralarme en la pared, ¡Maldita y microscópica habitación!

Antes que de pudiese contestarme, alguien llamó a la puerta.

–¡Lucy! ¡Soy yo, Jack! –Y siendo quien era, entró tranquilamente viendo el panorama que llevábamos. –Yo... l-lo siento… ¿Interrumpí algo?

–¡Sí, nuestra intimidad! Lárgate, ¿Quieres? Estamos ocupados. –Respondió Demyx mientras Jack asentía y cerraba la puerta.

–¡No, Jacky! ¡Vuelve! ¡¡Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!! –Demasiado tarde, ya se había ido.

No quería mirar a Demyx otra vez y ver su cara de violador-psicópata-salido. ¡¿Quién diría que un joven físicamente simpático pudiese asustar tanto?!

–…Hey, jejeje. –Por fin me atreví a mirarle de nuevo.

–Entonces… Lucy…

Su cara se iba acercando lenta y peligrosamente... ¡¿Qué tenía pensado hacer?! ¡¡No!! ¡¡No!! ¡Demyx, no! ¡Mi primer beso!

–¡Nooooooooooo! –Intenté empujarlo pero eso sólo hizo que él se pegase a mí con más fuerza, y sus manos apoyadas en la pared seguían impidiéndome salir.

Oh, no… mi primer beso tenía que ser un beso de amor, como esos que te enseñan en las películas infantiles en los que la princesa le da un beso a su príncipe y… ¡Noooo! ¡Encima con un incorpóreo que ni siquiera siente nada! ¿¡Pero qué le pasa a esta generación!? ¡Son todos unos salidos! ¡Quería darle mi primer beso a Ru…!

–Cuidado, no te vayas a perder. –Me pilló desprevenida, ¿A qué viene ahora eso?

Sentí como caía hacia atrás mientras todo se hacía negro.

Y de repente se hizo la luz de nuevo, algo bastante extraño. No he perdido el conocimiento porque la última vez que lo hice recuerdo que me llevé mi tiempo en despertar… quiero decir, no estás consciente del tiempo que pasa pero cuando te despiertas sientes que… ha pasado una cierta cantidad de tiempo. Agh, mejor dejar el tema. Eso sí…

Este no era mi cuarto.

–Bienvenida al Mundo Inexistente. –Dijo Demyx, el cual se encontraba al lado mía sonriendo, como siempre.

–¿C-c-cómo?

–Quise evadirte un poco del tema, prefería que pensases que soy un pervertido antes que un secuestrador. Entonces, ¿Quieres ver a Rufus o no? –Asentí, no tenía más remedio, aunque nunca tengo otro remedio.

Este sitio era realmente extraño. "El Mundo Inexistente" parece un lugar hecho para la gente juerguista y de vida nocturna… sólo que… eso que hay en el cielo no es una luna corriente, tiene forma de corazón.

–Es Kingdom Hearts, aunque todavía no está formado del todo. –Demyx respondió a mis dudas, seguramente vio como me quedé observándola con atención.

–Es espantosamente bonito. –Él se rió.

Por el camino no encontramos absolutamente a nadie, estaba todo desierto.

–¿Por qué no hay nadie?

–¿A quién esperas ver? –Lo preguntó casi al instante de que yo formulara mi pregunta. –Como mucho encontrarás a incorpóreos, pero aparte de los de la organización ninguno más tiene aspecto humano.

Vaya asco de mundo.

Sí, no puedo decir otra cosa de este lugar contenedor de seres malnacidos. Les odio, les odiaré y les prenderé fuego a su mundo si no me devuelven a Rufus. Puede que no sepa luchar bien sin armas cuando estoy cara a cara con alguien, pero a escondidas sé hacer un millón de cosas más y más útiles.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a una especie de castillo flotante bastante extraño, pero igualmente era un castillo. Nos detuvimos en frente.

–Bien, aquí reside tu presidente. –Me asombré un poco mirando las enormes dimensiones del castillo. –Encerrado en una celda, obviamente. –Suspiré, por lo menos sigue vivo.

–Gracias por traerme, me alegro de que no todos los de la organización sean malos. Ojalá todos fueran como tú, Demyx. –Le sonreí, al fin y al cabo me ha ayudado.

–Oh, no lo agradezcas… –Sin mirarme, retornó su camino en dirección al castillo, esta vez algo más rápido.

Me costó un poco seguirle el ritmo, teniendo en cuenta que seguía asfixiándome con facilidad, aunque en menor medida que hace unos cuantos días.

Aunque todavía tengo una duda… bueno, no es una duda, es una simple preocupación. ¿Qué pasa si los demás van a Bastión Hueco? Esto no es Bastión Hueco, ¡Tardarán mucho más en encontrarme a mí y a Rufus! Espero que lleguen a tiempo.

Me extrañaba no ver a nadie dentro del castillo, la verdad. Esperaba encontrarme con algún que otro incorpóreo de la organización ya que Demyx no se preocupaba en absoluto por ir de incógnito. Esto empezaba a no gustarme en absoluto…

–¿Demyx? Oye… esto… ¿No deberíamos escondernos de tu superior o algo?

–Da igual, no está aquí… –Respondió sin mirarme.

–¡Pero es peligroso si me ven tus compañeros!

–Se pensarán que estoy de misión y tuve que cogerte por alguna extraña razón. –Siguió sin mirarme.

–¡No! –Me detuve. –Mientes.

–¿Y tú qué sabes? Venga, si quieres ver a Rufus más te vale no entretenerte. –Me agarró por la muñeca y tiró de mí.

Me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, estaba claro, lo sabía y sin embargo le estuve siguiendo.

Llegamos a una habitación… más bien a un extraño espacio en el que había bastantes celdas y entre ellas había una gran separación. Era un sitio bastante futurista ahora que me fijo.

–Aquí está Rufus… –Me abrió la celda y le pude ver…

Al fin le vi.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Tamborilero: **Claro xD está rodeada de locos inconformistas, emos… y claro, entre eso y la preocupación de su amor platónico pues acaba con la cabeza más "p'allá que p'acá" perdiendo así toda su "seriedad" anterior xD

Ah, AVALANCHA & company aunque los haya echado aquí al final, saldrán otra vez, obviamente, no me los voy a apartar a lo bestia xDDD

Y por último… juro que no hago aposta lo de Reno y Lucy, lo escribo así porque yo veo a Reno de esa manera, pero… nada más xD


	9. Insensible

**9. INSENSIBLE**

Al fin le vi pero… estaba realmente mal. Esa persona no era el Rufus que todo el mundo conocía, no era el Rufus que intimidaba con una mirada a todo aquel que pasase por su lado. Completamente despeinado, la ropa blanca ahora marrón... Él no era…

–¡Rufus! –Me acerqué corriendo a él mientras Demyx cerraba tras de mí la puerta de la celda.

Era obvio que me iba a encerrar, de la manera más triste que se puede encerrar a alguien, jugando con sus sentimientos. Pero ya lo sabía, así que no me importa. No me importaba quedarme aquí encerrada mientras pudiese estar con el presidente.

–¡Rufus Shinra! ¿Está bien? ¿Le han hecho algo? –Le agarré de los hombros y lo zarandeé un poco para que reaccionase, estaba ido.

–¿Quién eres tú? –Para qué mentir, me quedé en silencio durante un tiempo por la impresión. Pero es normal, ¿Quién iba a acordarse de uno de sus millones de empleados? Aunque fue por mi culpa por la que le capturaron.

–Soy una de los Turcos, Número 7. –Sus ojos se encendieron, no sé si para bien o para mal.

–¡Tú! ¡La de la cena! –Agaché la cabeza, creo que habría sido mejor que no me identificase. –¿También te han capturado?

–Me dejé capturar... lo hice por usted… –Se me quebró la voz, quería llorar.

–¿Dónde está Tseng? –Dijo cortantemente.

–¿Tseng…? E-está en… buscándole, en Midgar… una busca exhaustiva…

Nadie habló durante unos cuantos minutos, no sabía qué hacer. ¡Rufus me odia por haberle dejado en peligro y solo ante los miembros de la organización! ¡Es mi culpa que se encuentre en este aspecto tan lamentable! Creo que si me hubiese muerto le habría hecho un gran favor…

–Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo no quería… estaba muy preocupada, ¡Pensé que no llegaría a tiempo y que no lograría verle de nuevo! Yo… no sirvo como Turco, lo sé, pero permítame ayudarle, por muy inútil que sea, permítame corregir mi error.

–Supongo que no se le podía pedir más a un novato, el fallo es mío, quizá debería haberle obligado ir a Reno… –Si antes me sentía mal, ahora me siento aún peor.

–¡Por favor, perdóneme! ¡Se lo suplico! Su perdón es de lo que preciso en estos momentos… –Me miró pero de su boca no salió ni una palabra, volvió a mirar a la nada.

–¡Lucy! –Me llamaba Demyx desde fuera. –¡Tienes que salir! ¡Viene alguien! –Me lo decía susurrando.

–Presidente… volveré dentro de poco y le ayudaré, se lo prometo. ¡Espéreme aquí! –Sin embargó él no me miró, seguramente ya no confiaba en mí, es comprensible...

No tuve otra opción que hacerle caso a Demyx y salir de allí, alejarme de Rufus por el momento.

Bueno, ya tengo dos cosas por las cuales alegrarme, la primera es que Rufus sigue vivo, con un aspecto lamentable, pero sigue vivo, y la segunda es que Demyx no me ha traicionado y me ha dejado salir. Estuvimos caminando por el castillo un buen rato, no sabía a dónde quería llegar este incorpóreo.

–Ese incorpóreo de antes era Saix, suele caminar por la habitación de las celdas para vigilar y todo eso.

–¡Puede que se haya llevado a Rufus!

–No, tranquila, es muy poco probable. –Prefiero no preguntar por qué es poco probable, seguramente no me convencerían sus razones. –Ya hemos llegado, este sitio se llama Altar del no ser.

No sé para qué me quería traer aquí. Desde este sitio puedo tener una vista panorámica de todo el "Mundo Inexistente".

–¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

–No quieras saberlo, Lucy… Pero, ¿Quieres bailar? –Se acercó a mí, me cogió de una mano y la otra la puso en mi cintura. Me obligó a moverme.

–¡¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?! ¡Esto ya sobrepasa lo macabro, Demyx! ¡Siniestro! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! –Intenté soltarme, pero como siempre Demyx tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

–Relájate, ya sabes que yo siempre busco evadirte… –Eso quería decir que algo iba a pasar. –Pronto me entenderás mejor… no, no sólo a mí, a todos. –Algo no muy agradable.

De la nada comenzaron a salir Sincorazón o esa especie nueva de incorpóreos, no tengo ni idea, ya no los distingo. Estaba completamente asustada, ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Quería llevarse mi corazón? ¡¡Tal y como dijo Axel!!

–No te equivoques, Lucy… No buscamos tu corazón, te buscamos a ti, como nuevo miembro para la organización.

–¡¿Y para qué me queréis en la organización?! ¡Si bien dicen todos, soy una inútil!

–Y no se equivocan. –Suspiró. –Lo siento, de verdad.

–¡¡No!! ¡No lo sientes! ¡Además podrías haber hecho esto cuando estábamos en mi casa y me habrías ahorrado el sufrimiento!

–Te vuelves a equivocar… Yo comprendo los sentimientos que tienes hacia Rufus. –Aceleró el paso del baile. –De vez en cuando tengo sueños en los que salían recuerdos de mi corpóreo, Myde. Él se iba a casar con una señorita… pero no era feliz, él estaba completamente enamorado de una joven florista, que, aunque no le correspondía igual le bastaba… ella fue asesinada por el temible Sephiroth y Myde no volvió a ser el mismo, todo comenzó a darle igual. Incluso el hecho de que los Sincorazón se hiciesen con él, no le importó.

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que yo vaya a morir o que mis recuerdos de toda una vida vayan a desaparecer?

–Que te dejé ver a la persona que amabas, aunque fuese durante poco tiempo, antes de desaparecer. Eso es algo que yo no pude hacer, todavía espero la carta de esa bella florista en respuesta a la que yo le mandé…

–Ya… te agradezco que me dejases ver a la persona que amaba antes de desaparecer de este mundo y de todos los demás. Fue una despedida muy sentimental y romántica, tanto, que en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era morirme por no servir como Turco. Quería verle, de verdad quería, y esperaba que al llegar me dijese "Gracias por venir a buscarme, Lucy" pero se ve que las cosas nunca salen como yo quiero, ¿No es así? Debería haberle hecho caso a Axel y no venir… –No pude soportar más las lágrimas. –¡Desde que entré en la empresa sólo quería ascender a un puesto más cercano a Rufus! ¡Y desde que me ascendieron sólo me han pasado cosas malas! Trabajé duro, muy duro… ¡No se me recompensó como yo esperaba! ¡N-nunca creí que una persona pudiese ser tan mal afortunada! Pero cuando lo pienso… aunque mi vida realmente sea un asco… tengo amigos, puede que suene ridículo, ¡Pero tengo amigos! Y nunca he tenido muchos, ¿Sabes? ¡Es lo único que me alegra en esta penosa vida! Y tú me los vas a quitar… tú quieres que los olvide para siempre, que olvide lo único bueno que hubo en mi existencia, ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera lo sé, por diversión, ¿Quizás? Queréis convertirme en un monstruo como el que sois todos vosotros, un monstruo insensible y sin nada que hacer… –Demyx me limpió las lágrimas con sus manos aunque yo intenté apartármelo.

–Lucy, no llores, no todo es tan malo como lo parece… te prometo que tu vida será mucho mejor de ahora en adelante, yo me encargaré de eso. –Agarró mis hombros y los Sincorazón al fin vinieron…

Pero no puedo quedarme quieta, tengo que luchar, aunque no pueda ganar, aunque esté claro de quién será la victoria, tengo que luchar.

Saqué la pequeña katana que guardaba siempre conmigo y me aparté a unos cuantos Sincorazón, Demyx les ordenó que pararan. No lo entiendo, se supone que los incorpóreos no mandaban sobre los Sincorazón, ¿O sí? Quién sabe, no es lo que me interesa saber en estos momentos…

–Lucy, no quiero pelear contigo, aunque suene extraño te aprecio y no quiero hacerte daño. Prometo contártelo todo cuando seas incorpóreo… –Se refería a mis recuerdos, no creo que siendo incorpóreo me importe mucho esta vida y la gente que conocí. –Por favor, sé razonable y ven conmigo. –Se acercó un poco a mí y me tendió la mano. –Yo nunca te haría da…

–¡¡Demyx!!

Una enorme espada le atravesó el pecho desde atrás y los demás Sincorazón desaparecieron casi al instante…

–¿C-cloud? –Dije asustada, tampoco quería que Demyx… –¿Qué has hecho?...

–¿Salvarte? Es una posibilidad… –Contestó seriamente mientras iba sacando lentamente la espada haciendo que Demyx se retorciera de dolor.

–Lucy… –Su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse y él cayó al suelo apoyando sus rodillas pesadamente. – por favor, entiéndeme, yo no quería, sólo cumplía órdenes, Lucy… lo siento mucho, perdóname, yo sólo hice lo que… –No le dio tiempo a terminar, su cuerpo se desvaneció completamente.

–Lo has matado… –Caí al suelo también apoyada en mis rodillas.

–No, ni siquiera podría decirse que existía.

Pero ni siquiera había tiempo para lamentaciones, de un portal que apareció salió un nuevo incorpóreo.

–Axel… –Dije de manera apagada.

–Lucy, te lo advertí, querían tu corazón. –Respondió acerándose a mí y levantándome bruscamente del brazo. –Una suerte que estuviera él para ayudarte. –Miró a Cloud.

–Querían convertirme en miembro de la Organización XIII…

–¿Todavía no lo captas? Demyx te ha pintado las cosas de color rosa. Tú corazón no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que después de que un Sincorazón se lo lleve, se cree tu incorpóreo. Nunca podrías formar parte de la Organización XIII porque nunca podrías ser incorpóreo… Demyx te mintió completamente, lo único que quería era llevarse tu corazón. Morirías pero… ¿Crees que a alguien le importaba?

–¿Querían mi corazón…?

–¿Acaso pensaste que Demyx se preocupaba por ti?

–Sólo quería quitarme de en medio…

–Eso es, aunque quitarte a ti de en medio no habría ayudado mucho… en fin, no se podía esperar tampoco mucho de Demyx. Se despistó y lo mataron. –Puso sus manos en su cintura y me miró. –Bien, ¿Algo que decir? ¿Te vas a disculpar por lo menos? No te mentí, como hizo Demyx…

–No, a Demyx le ordenaron matarme, él no tenía la culpa… es más, me llevó ante Rufus, se preocupó por mis sentimientos… sólo quiso que no sufriese antes de mi muerte… Demyx… –Me agaché en donde Demyx se había desvanecido y acaricié el suelo. –Él siempre buscó evadirme de mis preocupaciones… Demyx… Demyx… y la chica que vendía flores…

Cloud se sorprendió y Axel al poco tiempo se volvió a marchar en otro portal, antes nos dijo que Xemnas ya sabía que estábamos aquí y que nos quitaría de su camino dentro de muy poco. Al momento Cloud me cogió del brazo suavemente y me llevó hacia fuera del castillo. Estuvimos caminando un buen rato hasta que llegamos a la nave, bastante camuflada entre edificios, aunque no sé para qué la camuflan, que les vean a todos es lo de menos en estos momentos.

–¡¡Lucy!! –Gritó Reno acercándose junto con Tifa y Yuffie corriendo. –¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te han hecho algo? ¡¿Estás bien?! –Yo sólo asentí.

–No se encuentra en sus mejores momentos. –Aclaró Cloud mientras se iba hacia los demás para hablar sobre lo sucedido, supongo.

–¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Lucy? Demyx te trajo al Mundo Inexistente pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? –Insistió Reno.

–Si te callas es posible que me escuches y te enteres de algo. –Respondió Cloud enojado.

Cloud estuvo explicándoles un poco lo que había sucedido, o más bien lo que él había presenciado…

–Rufus estaba también ahí… en una de las celdas. –Dije casi susurrándolo.

–Yo no vi a Rufus en ninguna celda… –Dijo Cloud pensativo. –Puede que se lo hayan llevado. No sería de extrañar.

–¡¡Maldita sea, entonces vamos ya a por él!! –Exclamó el pelirrojo.

–No te precipites, Reno, cada cosa requiere su tiempo… necesitamos alguna estrategia. –Volvió a decir el rubio.

–También podríamos dejarlo… –Todos se sorprendieron al escucharme. –Total, será lo mejor para todos… esos volverán a ser humanos y no habrá organización sangrienta y violenta que arranque ya más corazones… y nuestro mundo tendrá paz… adiós a la contaminación… ¿No es eso lo mejor para todos?... –Hacía muchas pausas al hablar, no sé si por cansancio y desgana.

–¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Insinúas que dejemos esto después de tanto? ¿¡Acaso no amabas a Rufus!? ¿¡A qué viene ese cambio!? –Reno estaba muy cabreado, empezó a zarandearme bruscamente por los hombros.

–¡¡Reno!! ¡Cálmate! –Interrumpió Tifa agarrándole. –Lucy, será mejor que descanses un poco, te irá bien, ¿Quieres?

–Es un cambio de opinión, sí… para bien… Rufus muere… ¿Y qué?... Millones de personas se mueren al día y nadie hace nada para remediarlo… es el destino de cada persona… –No tardé mucho en recibir una bofetada por parte de mi compañero.

–¡¡Reno!! –Volvió a gritar Tifa.

–¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de que te salven el pellejo?!

–Preferiría que no me lo hubiesen salvado… –Yo estaba a punto de llorar.

Reno me echó una última mirada de asco o… desesperación o… quién sabe, su mirada puede decir muchas cosas, supongo que en estos momentos significaría un "muérete, copia barata de Lucy" o algo así. Tifa me llevó a una pequeña sala que tenía la nave para descansar, pero no podía dormir… estuve todo el tiempo pensando. ¿Por qué Cloud se sorprendió cuando nombré a la chica de las flores? Quizá era una chica conocida por Midgar y yo no me di cuenta…

Todavía resuenan en mi mente las palabras de Demyx, "Lo siento, Lucy" todo el tiempo. No deberías haber muerto, Demyx, no deberías… y yo debería ser más fuerte. Quizá podríamos haber sido muy buenos amigos, a pesar de que tu naturaleza sea de incorpóreo, sé que podías sentir, Demyx. Una persona que no tiene sentimientos no creo que quede en memoria de nadie, porque no es una persona exactamente… pero tú demostraste tenerlos abriéndome tu corazón y contando aquella historia de Myde. En esos momentos no le echaba importancia, pero cuando lo recuerdo… lo decías como si sintieses perfectamente por lo que había pasado tu corpóreo. Aquello que dijiste de la carta, que nunca te respondió… yo todavía espero una respuesta de Rufus. Pero es que lo que me ha dicho, la forma en la que lo ha hecho… lo considero imperdonable. Rufus, es imposible olvidar lo que sentía por ti en un solo día, pero si te comportas así conmigo lo único que vas a ganar va a ser mi odio. Sólo quería que dijeses "Oh, gracias por haber venido", que sonrieses o que por lo menos me mirases como una persona normal. Pero tus ojos han perdido el brillo que te asustaba, te atraía o te hacía sentir… cosas. ¿Acaso estar rodeado de incorpóreos te ha cambiado? ¿Tú tampoco tienes ya corazón a pesar de que no te lo hayan quitado? ¿Pensaste que nadie vendría a por ti y que ya nada valía la pena? ¿Abandonaste? ¡¡Rufus, maldita sea!! Quizá si me hubieses contestado algo distinto… me habría quedado más tiempo en la celda, quizá podría haber sucedido algo distinto, quizá…

–Lucy, ¿Estás despierta? –Esa voz… era un susurro de alguien conocido.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Prix: **Estoy contigo en todo lo que has dicho respecto a fumados, yo la verdad es que sospecharía de mi estado mental si veo a un pato o a un perro hablando xDD

El pobre Jack lleva ya tiempo sin salir y para cuando sale… ains xDD

Al final como podéis ver todos Demyx no tramaba nada del otro mundo, meras órdenes del superior ._. y bueno, recuerdos de su corpóreo, que también es importante, aunque todavía quedan algunas explicaciones en el aire...

Nada nada, tonterías, por estar en el Mundo Inexistente deberían ser más avanzados, Rufus debería estar en un hotel de 51394 estrellas xDDD

Y bueno, ya veis lo que pasó con Rufus… algo insensible, pero no os confiéis, que es sólo el principio ._. el shock y tal xD

PD: Yo metería a más gente de verdad, pero es que… tengo una cierta complicación para continuar la historia, tengo muchas cosas en mente que podrían darle un giro de 180º y nunca sé cuál poner exactamente… total, un lío xD si me viene algo para meterlos pues… los meto, pero lo dudo mucho, lo siento ú_u.

**Tamborilero: **Pues… básicamente lo mismo que le dije a Prix o_o lo de Demyx simplemente fueron recuerdos y órdenes del superior xD

Y lo de Rufus… pues ya veis, algo arisco… pero ya cambiará ._. o eso creo xDDD

Gracias a los dos por comentar ^-^


	10. La organización

**10. LA ORGANIZACIÓN**

Esa voz me era familiar… la había escuchado antes.

–Lucy… soy yo, Demyx, ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí? –Se empezó a reír.

Era imposible, Demyx había muerto delante de mis ojos, ¿A qué venía que ahora estuviese apoyado al borde de mi cama?

–Yo nunca te he mentido; tu corazón es fuerte, se ha hecho fuerte con el tiempo, serías un perfecto miembro para la organización.

–Querías quitarme el corazón…

–Tu corazón no me interesa, Lucy, tampoco me interesan esas tonterías de que Kingdom Hearts nos devolverá nuestra humanidad perdida. Myde nunca habría estado de acuerdo con acabar con toda una población para que 13 personas den un paso para ser humanos, y yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo. Dejé de ser humano, pero realmente no es algo que me preocupe. Mi corpóreo perdió el interés por la vida después de que...

–Espera, ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica de las flores?

–No me queda tiempo, Lucy… Te esperaré en el Altar del no ser y te diré todo lo que quieras saber acerca de Myde o la Organización XIII.

Su imagen se fue tornando algo más borrosa y al poco tiempo empecé a escuchar a alguien llamándome y zarandeando un poco mi cuerpo. Sin darme cuenta me había dormido. ¿Había sido un sueño? No lo creo, era muy real.

–Tienes un sueño muy pesado. –Era Reno, se sentó en mi cama y miró a la pared. –Quería disculparme por haberte golpeado antes, no quise comprender cómo te sentías, soy un poco cerrado, ya sabes. Tampoco debería haber usado la fuerza, qué bruto…

–Tranquilo, Reno, siempre has sido un vividor. –Me miró incrédulo. –¿Para eso me has despertado? Estaba teniendo un bonito sueño.

–A saber con quién era… –Se rió. –…Vamos a entrar en el castillo. Nos dividiremos en grupos. Cloud, tú y yo somos uno. Donald, Goofy y Sora irán como otro grupo, y el resto, es decir, Tifa, Vincent, Cid y Yuffie van en otro distinto… ellos ya salieron. Cloud todavía se está preparando.

–Bien, Cloud es muy fuerte.

–Sí, claro. Antes de que se me olvide, toma esto. –Me tendió una pistola bastante extraña. –La compré por aquí, es bastante útil. Además creo recordar que tienes buena puntería, veamos si mi memoria no me falla.

Reno abandonó la habitación. Estuve un rato pensando en cómo empezó todo, con un simple ascenso.

Pero no puedo abandonar, tengo la obligación de acabar con esa organización de mala muerte que me ha hecho quedar verdaderamente mal delante de mi presidente. También tengo que ir al Altar del no ser, Demyx estará esperando allí, he de desviarme del camino que tomen Reno y Cloud y separarme de ellos.

Cuando Cloud terminó con sus preparaciones salimos de la nave y nos dirigimos al castillo.

–Tenemos que ir a la sala esa que decís de las celdas. Espero que esté Rufus… –Dijo Reno algo decaído.

–Reno, por desgracia para mí algo me dice que Rufus sigue vivo. Así que no te deprimas antes de tiempo. –Respondió Cloud sin mirarle, preparado para un posible ataque de Sincorazón.

Sí que aparecieron algunos de esos incorpóreos o Sincorazón, pero Cloud los eliminó casi al instante y yo no tuve ni que emplear la pistola que mi compañero pelirrojo me dio. Tardamos menos de lo esperado en llegar a ese extraño castillo. Mientras entrábamos me vino a la mente aquella chica de la que habló Demyx, no dudé en preguntar.

–Oye, Cloud, ¿Conocías a la chica de las flores? –Cloud tardó un rato en responderme.

–Digamos que en Midgar no hay flores y mucho menos gente que se dedique a plantarlas. Esa chica las plantaba y era algo famosa por ello.

–¡Ah, sí! Se llamaba Aerith o algo así. Tseng estaba coladito por ella. –Dijo Reno entre risas.

–Supongo que tenía algo que atraía a todo el mundo. –Contestó. Reno y yo nos miramos.

–¿También cautivó tu corazón? –Volvió a decir Reno con un tono burlón.

–Nos llevábamos bien. Ella se llevaba bien con toda la gente. Era muy simpática.

Es decir, a Cloud también le gustaba esa tal Aerith. Esa chica debía de triunfar, gustarle a tanta gente debe de ser un lujo. Aunque creo que sería la típica chica que no me caería bien, no porque ligue más que una chica normal ni mucho menos. Es sólo que soy un poco especial para las amistades.

Con este último pensamiento miré inconscientemente a Reno.

Seguimos caminando y Cloud nos guió hasta la sala de las celdas, allí nos pusimos delante de la que antes era de Rufus.

–No hay nadie… –Dije decepcionada. –Se lo han llevado.

–¿Por qué tanto interés en Rufus? –Preguntó Reno decaído.

–Por ser el malo de la película. Quizá habrían hecho lo mismo con Sephiroth. Claro que son suposiciones mías. –Respondió el rubio.

–¿Y para qué necesitan el corazón de una persona malvada, entonces?

–Según escuché decir a Sora, los incorpóreos capturaron a una serie de princesas con corazón puro. Y no es la primera vez que capturan a esas chicas, la primera fue otra persona, una tal Maléfica, para saber algo de no sé qué informe de no sé qué persona, y ahora la organización las coge por su corazón. Así que supongo que la razón por la que necesitan corazones puros y malvados es porque todo corazón tiene una parte de oscuridad y una de luz. Tendrán que equilibrarlo de esa manera. –Dijo Cloud, de vuelta a sus rebuscadas suposiciones.

–¿Y-y-y las demás personas? Las que nos son las chicas ni los malos de la película, ¿Para qué necesitan sus corazones? –Preguntó Reno sobresaltado.

–Quizá ellos son los contenedores de ese mal y ese bien. –Añadí yo como si supiese algo del tema, pero estas son mis suposiciones estúpidas. –Quiero decir, las princesas son el bien, los malos son el mal y el resto son el corazón en sí. Imagínate cuántos corazones hacen falta para que un incorpóreo sea humano, pues por muy ilógico que sea multiplica eso por 13 o menos, según los miembros que haya y tienes el total de corazones que necesitas. Dicho de otra manera podríamos considerar que las princesas y los malos son lo psíquico y moral del corazón y el resto es lo físico.

–…Eso es demasiado paranoico. –Dijo el pelirrojo asustado, a lo que yo asentí.

Decidimos seguir buscando salas nuevas a ver si encontrábamos a Rufus, pero nada, en ninguna estaba. Espero que no le hayan hecho nada aún.

Al poco rato, al llegar a una nueva sala, encontramos a Axel que parecía haber estado esperándonos…

–¡Axel! –Exclamé y me acerqué a él corriendo. –¿Has visto a Rufus?

–Xemnas no quería arriesgarse a dejarlo por aquí así que se lo han llevado al Castillo del Olvido. Castillo del Olvido, ¿Lo captas? –Vi cómo se percataba de la presencia de Reno. –Oh, tú por aquí, dichosos los ojos.

–Ojos que no verán durante mucho más tiempo como sueltes alguna palabra que me moleste.

–Tranquilo, Reno, no tengo ganas de pelearme.

–Y aunque las tengas, no hay tiempo para pelear, ¿Dónde está el castillo del olvido? –Preguntó Cloud.

–Sora ya lo sabe, él os guiará. Cuando estéis allí preguntadle a Marluxia, después de luchar contra él, claro… él suele pasear por allí, está a cargo del castillo, así que sabrá sobre el paradero de Rufus.

–¿Quién es Marluxia?

–Otro miembro de la Organización XIII, con un pelo tan rosa como su forma de pensar. En fin, os deseo suerte, chao. –Sin darnos tiempo a preguntar nada más, desapareció.

–¡¡Joder!! ¡¡Tanto para nada!! ¡Al final se lo van a ir llevando de un lado para otro! –Se quejó Reno furioso y golpeando la pared, creo que esa adrenalina que soltaba provenía más de haberse encontrado a Axel que de saber que Rufus estaba en un nuevo castillo.

–Puede… pero aquí siguen habiendo miembros de la organización, acabemos con ellos primero y quizá consigamos información valiosa acerca del castillo ese. –Terminó diciendo Cloud, y lo que dice él ni se puede cuestionar, maldito complejo de líder.

Reno se negaba a quedarse más rato en este castillo, le entiendo, estaríamos perdiendo aún más tiempo, tiempo que necesitamos para rescatar a Rufus. Pero al final él acabó resignándose ya que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Aunque a mí todavía me mantienen en el castillo ciertos temas relacionados con Demyx, preguntas y el Altar del no ser. Aún así no iba a separarme de mis compañeros tan pronto, seguiría con ellos hasta encontrar a alguno de los miembros de la organización.

Al entrar en una nueva sala, la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros y se apagaron las luces. La sala comenzó a iluminarse con colores llamativos y de la nada salió un miembro que no mostraba su rostro…

–¡Hey! ¿Extranjeros? –Se quitó la capucha, era rubio de cabello muy corto y… ¿Perilla? No veo bien. –Pasad y divertíos un rato con Luxord.

Comenzaron a salir cartas gigantescas a nuestro alrededor y unas cuantas nos rodearon. Cloud y Reno lograron salir de ese extraño círculo pero para mi desgracia, yo no pude salir y las cartas me encerraron.

–¡¡Lucy!! ¿¡Estás bien!? –Gritó Reno desde el otro lado.

–¡No os preocupéis por mí! ¡Tenéis que acabar con él! ¡Mientras menos miembros mejor! –Respondí.

Claro, era fácil decir que no se preocupasen pero no era lo que pensaba precisamente.

–La batalla acabará cuando se termine el tiempo. –Dijo ese miembro dentro de donde yo estaba.

–¿Qué tiempo? –Me sorprendí.

Comenzaron a explotar pequeñas bombas que salían de las cartas. Me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos y fui alejándome lo más que pude de ellas pero desgraciadamente el sitio este era más pequeño que mi casa. Estuve un rato así, evitando bombazos, hasta que de una carta salió el propio miembro y me golpeó haciéndome caer al suelo. Escuche a Reno y a Cloud preguntando que dónde se había metido Luxord. Por lo menos me quedaba claro que si aquí no estaba, estaba allá afuera y Cloud y Reno se encargan de cargárselo… por lo menos sólo hay un Luxord en toda la sala.

–¿Te gusta mi juego?

–¿Tu corpóreo hacía strip poker o algo así? –Dije sonriendo y levantándome mientras me limpiaba un hilillo de sangre de la boca.

–Es posible…

Continuó golpeándome. De vez en cuando lograba parar y encajar bien sus movimientos y de hecho le devolví los golpes con algunos balazos, pero era un chico complicado y bastante imprevisible. Iba a utilizar de nuevo la pistola cuando de una patada me hizo soltarla y la mandó hacia su "campo", es decir, si iba a por ella seguramente recibiría una buena patada de su parte. Pero es mejor intentarlo que quedarse con las ganas y las dudas de si lo habrías conseguido o no. Naturalmente no lo conseguí. Me sacudió fuerte sin que yo pudiera esquivarlo y tras chocar contra la pared de cartas, caí al suelo.

–¿Algo que decir antes de perecer? –Me apuntó a la cabeza con una espada un tanto extraña, construida con una baraja de cartas pegadas.

–No sé… larga vida al presidente. –Dije con una gran sonrisa y agachando la cabeza.

Para quienes ya lo piensen, os lo afirmo, soy una completa pesimista.

–¡Larga vida! –Escuché gritar a Reno.

Cloud, de forma inesperada, cortó la pared de cartas con su gran espada haciendo que la estructura en sí se desmoronase y se viniera abajo. Reno, tras entrar, apuntó a Luxord con su barra neutralizadora.

–Bien, pedazo de friki, no me extraña que se haga notable la falta de bosques en Wutai, se ve que te zampas tú solito los árboles con tantas cartas. –Dijo mi compañero sonriendo. –Más te vale bajar tu friki-arma.

–Creo que no estás en posición de decirlo… –Desapareció entre llamas negras y al instante apareció detrás de mí, levantándome y amenazando con su espada en mi cuello. –¿No crees?

–Una pregunta, ¿Nos tomas por estúpidos? –Luxord se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el rubio y le miró incrédulo. –Esa chica no es nuestra prioridad, de hecho ya ves lo poco útil que es en nuestra misión.

–¡¡Cloud!! ¿¡Pero que coñ…!? –Intentó interrumpir Reno sin éxito.

–Si acabas con ella más bien nos quitarías un peso de encima… y tú no ganarías nada. Así que elije un poco mejor a tu presa, piensa un poco antes de actuar…

Escuché y vi como el cuerpo de Luxord caía al suelo fulminado. Aunque realmente no sé qué es lo que ha pasado.

–Y ante todo no bajes la guardia. –Respondió alguien tras de mí.

Era Vincent, le había disparado con su Cerberus. Vincent también tenía aspecto de ser un gran luchador, de hecho le admiraba desde que le vi por primera vez en el hospital. Es una persona respetable, seria y en la que se puede confiar. Yuffie siempre me ha hablado bien de él.

Nos habíamos encontrado a todo el grupo que iba con Vincent, una coincidencia.

–No entiendo cómo pueden ser tan despistados. –Comentó Cloud. –Creo que en cuanto le desmontes sus planes es fácil acabar con la organización. Creen tenerlo todo bajo control y mira como acaban… –El rubio se fijó en Luxord, quien iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco tumbado en el suelo. –Y tú… –Me miró. –Más te vale ponerte las pilas pronto. No pienso salvarte todo el rato.

Es cierto, otra vez había sido inútil. No lo entiendo… quizá he perdido facultades, antes no me pasaba esto. Cuando recibía algún tipo de herida grave solía ser por defender a Jack o aquella vez que defendí a Tseng… pero nunca me había despistado tanto. Tengo que volver pronto a mi trabajo como sea o esto irá de mal en peor.

–No te cabrees con ella. –Me defendió Reno. –Todos tenemos nuestros menos y nuestros más. Sólo es una mala racha, ya se le pasará. No todos fuimos entrenados como miembros SOLDADO como tú, Cloud.

Cloud ignoró este último comentario.

Los dos grupos nos fuimos a seguir buscando rastro de incorpóreos por el castillo, empezaba a parecerme una expedición que realizan los niños pequeños cuando se van de campamento. Estuve hablando con Yuffie un buen rato, ellos habían acabado con un miembro llamado Lexaeus, dicen que era realmente fuerte, con un golpe podría descolocarte el esqueleto entero. Eso sí que me daría miedo… teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de golpes que me ha dado Luxord, la iba a llevar yo clara con un tipo así. A pesar de eso, mi compañera dijo que fue fácil de derrotar, cuestión de saber sus puntos débiles y de tener un equipo tan bueno como el suyo. Aunque ahora que recuerdo, ¡Sí! ¡Yo vi a Lexaeus aquel día en la cafetería! Se me olvidan sus nombres, no me extraña, son realmente raros con tantas X de por medio. Pero sí… ese tipo daba realmente miedo, mejor no meterse con él. También me dijo que encontraron a otro miembro, Xaldin. Manejaba unas cuantas lanzas y era algo fiero, pero nada que pudiese contra ellos, una pelea un poco más larga ya que Xaldin esquivaba bastante bien los ataques o los paraba con sus armas. Desde luego su equipo era mucho mejor en comparación con el nuestro, aunque lo digo por mí, claro está. Un poco más y Luxord me cepilla.

Al terminar nuestra conversación, Yuffie se entretuvo hablando con Vincent y recordé mis anteriores asuntos pendientes. Debía ir al Altar del no ser.

Cuando vi que el grupo se despistó, me escabullí por una de las puertas que encontré y corrí hacia donde creía que estaba el lugar. Estuve andando bastante tiempo y me equivoqué varias veces de sitio, hasta que por fin di con él…

Fui subiendo las escaleras, los nervios iban a poder conmigo de un momento a otro. ¿Qué sería lo que me esperaría al llegar arriba? ¿Cuál sería mi sorpresa? ¿Demyx? No lo creo… es… algo… dudoso, sí, tengo dudas. No sé si seguir subiendo, mis piernas caminan solas. En estos momentos no me queda otra que suplicar por mi vida, ya que ahora no estaría Cloud para salvarme en caso de emergencia.

Llegué al final de las escaleras, al Altar del no ser, y ante mí apareció un nuevo miembro de cabello azul, algo más bajo que los demás y con un enorme libro en los brazos.

–Me alegro de que atendieses a mi llamada, mi nombre es Zexion. –Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Tamborilero: **Vaya, ¡¡Gracias y gracias por tus constantes reviews!! ;_; Y sí, pensé que el corpóreo de Demyx tendría que ser un chico tierno o algo así y nada mejor que sentirse atraído por el encanto de Aerith.

**Inur:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ^^ Espero que tú también subas un fic de FF y KH :D Y bueno, Demyx… La verdad es que el chico ha durado poco y tenía intención de que llegase hasta el final de la historia… pero… bueno, qué se le va a hacer u__uU

Rufus… pues sí, la verdad es que ya veré que hacer con él, todavía no lo tengo claro xDDD

Y Cloud sí, al principio del juego Cloud siempre me resultó un poco borde (Aunque no me caía mal ._. me cae normal xD) así que lo he puesto aquí tal y como me pareció la primera vez. Ya iré modificando un poco su carácter… aunque viniendo de mí ver qué sale.


	11. Retorcidas ilusiones del ilusionista

**Acabo de pensar (sí, por primera vez xD)… odio el título de esta historia; tan simple, tan soso, tan… tan. Pero es que cuando la empecé ni se me pasó por la cabeza que tenía que ponerle título a esto y me pilló desprevenida… ¿Qué debo hacer?**

**11. RETORCIDAS ILUSIONES DEL ILUSIONISTA**

Ese extraño chico no dejaba de mirarme con su sonrisa, una sonrisa cruel.

Bien, una de dos, o este chico me va a llevar ahora a Demyx y es una simple formalidad suya, como si fuese un mayordomo, o me ha mentido como a una débil, inútil y tonta mujer que soy.

Opto por la segunda, la más viable.

–Esto… ¿Y Demyx?

–No me digas que también te lo tengo que explicar. –Se puso la mano en el ceño, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a reírse. –Patético.

–¿Qué tiene de patético? –Volvió a reír, lo encontraba gracioso el chico.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya basta. Eso que te pasó mientras descansabas… yo lo llamo ilusión.

No puede ser, ¿Ilusión? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Ahora este tío crea ilusiones? ¡¡No me jodas!! ¿¡Es que nadie puede ser mínimamente normal en este mundo de locos!?

–Es una de mis técnicas, confundir al enemigo para ganar. ¿No te parece interesante? –Desde luego que me parece interesante o por lo menos más que el otro con sus juegos de cartas. –Pero te seré claro, chica. Te doy dos opciones: la primera; que me dejes usarte como cebo para atraer a algún miembro de tu grupo que requiera la organización, y la segunda opción; negándote a lo primero, acabar contigo aquí y ahora.

Le dije que optaba por lo segundo, no traicionaría a mis amigos. Aunque mi vida corra peligro y yo sea bastante egoísta de vez en cuando, no querría hacerle sufrir a uno de mis camaradas. También sé que en la primera opción moriré igual que en la segunda.

De repente el escenario cambió, o quizá fue que me ha matado y no me he dado ni cuenta. ¿Es esta la muerte? Tengo miedo.

Estaba en una playa al lado de la ciudad. Parece todo tan real que me cuesta pensar qué es lo que estaba haciendo segundos antes. A mi lado estaba Jack mirando el mar en un bonito atardecer, y delante mía estaba Demyx.

–Demyx, tú… –Me acerqué a él.

No me lo creo, era real, le toqué y era real. ¿En serio era Demyx? Pero si él… ¿Mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada? Es muy cruel hacerme esto. Pero aún así, no quiero despertar, aquí se está bien.

–¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡Vamos a bailar! –Me agarró de las manos y empezamos a bailar estúpidamente sobre la arena, un baile improvisado, digamos.

Era divertido y satisfactorio ver a Demyx tan feliz, una felicidad que no parecía fingida. Parece mentira que la primera vez que vi a su corpóreo quisiese deshacerme de él cuando ahora, verle desaparecer de nuevo es lo último que quiero.

–¡Vamos a bañarnos! –Demyx fue corriendo hacia el agua y empezó a chapotear en ella. –¡Venga, ven! –Sonrió.

Fui caminando hacia el mar, aunque a diferencia de Demyx, yo iba mucho más tranquila. Al llegar a la orilla comencé a sentir algo extraño, algo me decía que no hiciese caso, que me quedase donde estaba y esperase a que esto acabase. Decidí hacerle caso a mis instintos y di un paso atrás. Mi amigo fue acercándose a mí y yo iba retrocediendo poco a poco.

Por fin Demyx mostró su verdadera naturaleza y su sonrisa y alegría cambió a una cara de molestia y disgusto. El paisaje cambió y todo volvió a ser el Altar del no ser que ya casi no recordaba después de tanta confusión.

Ahora entendía qué era lo que pasaba. Estaba casi al borde de esa extraña plataforma que formaba el altar, unos dos pasos más y podría haber caído al vacío…

–¡¡Maldita molestia!! ¡¡Muere de una vez!! –Me sacudió fuerte con el libro que tenía y se alejó de mí. –¿¡Qué es lo que te hizo parar!? ¡Mi ilusión era perfecta! ¡Te había confundido con tal eficacia que deberías haberte caído al vacío y sin haberte detenido previamente!

–Idiota… ¿Crees que una ilusión puede cambiar la dura realidad? Demyx está muerto y en tus ilusiones también debería estarlo, no juegues con el sentimiento de los demás.

–¿Qué no juegue con qué? Ah, con el sentimiento. No uso esa palabra con mucha frecuencia, ¿Sabes? Y sin embargo me encanta hacer "buen uso" de su significado. –Volvió a sonreír y el escenario volvió a cambiar.

Esta vez no caería tan fácilmente como en la primera.

Ahora estábamos en Midgar, incluso el olor nauseabundo de las calles estaba presente en esta ilusión. Estaba sentada en un banco, delante de una tienda de… ¿Peluches? Oh, me suena haberla visto, pero una tienda de peluches en Midgar… qué curioso. En mi mano tenía un helado, me sorprende demasiado que yo gaste mi dinero en helados.

A mi lado estaba alguien. Miré.

–¿Te gusta el helado? –Era Reno. Asentí, a ver a dónde me llevaba esto…

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, él había terminado su helado cuando me dijo:

–Oye, Lucy, la razón por la que te he llamado… quería decirte algo importante.

–¿Acerca de Shin-Ra? ¿Pasó algo? –Me siento verdaderamente metida en esta historia.

–No, nada de eso. Es entre nosotros dos. –Arqueé una ceja. –Verás, al principio, en el trabajo, no te soportaba y eso, pero luego cambié radicalmente de opinión. Me caes incluso mejor que Elena y eso que con ella llevo más tiempo trabajando. Pues siento que tengo muchas más confianzas contigo, eres una persona seria y puedo confiar en ti, en que no dirás nunca nada a la gente como la maruja de nuestra compañera, y… todo eso, y que además tus caras son muy graciosas, –¿¡Eh!? ¡De pequeña me marginaban porque decían que mi cara era demasiado expresiva para el gusto de mis compañeros! –Esto… me gustas, Lucy. –Solté mi helado por la impresión. Él agarró mis manos. –Te quiero. Te amo. Y si tú también me aceptas… pienso hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. –Tras lo dicho yo estaba muerta pero mi cuerpo seguía funcionando.

Oh, no, no… esta situación ya fue, ya fue una vez. Sólo que en vez de Reno era Jack el que decía todo esto. Nunca me perdoné lo que le respondí aquella vez, le rompí el corazón como a nadie, de la forma más cruel que encontré y luego salí corriendo asustada. ¡Zexion se dedica a entrar en mis más duros recuerdos para crear sus ilusiones! ¡Detente, Zexion!

¿Pero cómo piensa matarme así? ¿De un susto quizás?

Me alejé de Reno temiendo lo que podría hacerme, y claro, ya iba con intenciones de hacer algo. Se levantó rápido y me empujó contra un árbol, se fue acercando a mí como si fuese a besarme… ¡Pero yo reaccioné antes y me aparté!

El escenario volvió a cambiar. En vez de un árbol era una pequeña columna que había en el Altar del no ser, en vez de Reno, era Zexion, y en vez de intentar besarme… era pegarme un cabezazo, que el pobre acabó llevándose con la columna.

Mientras se retorcía de dolor con las manos puestas en la frente, alcanzó a decir:

–Miserable cría… tú y tu maldito instinto femenino. –Comenzó a lloriquear, yo todavía estaba perpleja por su torpeza. –Pero esta será la definitiva…

El escenario volvió a cambiar, esto ya me estaba hartando un poco…

Aunque cuando vi en qué se convirtió el lugar, empezó a gustarme más. Era el despacho de Rufus y Rufus estaba dándome la espalda mientras miraba el paisaje de Midgar por la enorme cristalera.

–No tardaste en llegar, como de costumbre, muy puntual. Eso me gusta. –Dijo él sin mirarme. –¿Es por algo en especial que siempre llegues tan pronto a mi despacho?

–No, señor presidente. Es lo que veo correcto. –Me hizo un gesto para que me acercase a él y eso fue lo que hice.

–Hum… Te tomas bastante en serio tu trabajo, ¿No es así? Tseng hace lo mismo, pero… –Me acorraló en aquella cristalera. –Tseng es un hombre y tú no. –Sonrió.

…Desde luego la conclusión que estoy sacando de esta batalla es que Zexion sólo sabe atacar con fanservice.

–Dime, como mujer que eres, ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en estos momentos? –Se arrimó más a mí. –Te recompensaré tu esfuerzo laboral.

–Deseo que mi contrincante, Zexion, no sea tan salido y pervertido y se aleje de mí.

Todo volvió de nuevo a la normalidad.

–¿¡Pervertido de quéeee!? ¡Esta ilusión estaba basada en tus deseos! ¡Al igual que lo anterior fue un recuerdo de tu pasado un poco modificado! ¡¡Pues esto es lo que deseabas!!

–Entonces el problema es que no respetas mi intimidad, mis pensamientos, mis deseos, mis recuerdos ni nada. Además, ¿Cómo pensabas matarme siendo Rufus en esa situación?

–Rufus tiene un arma… una escopeta, creo, o algo muy parecido. Pensaba utilizarla en el momento oportuno.

–Aaah… –Solté un suspiro, estaba decepcionada con este miembro. –Vale, Zexion. Por lo que he podido observar sólo sirves para atacar con ilusiones, para poderles atacar sin recibir un golpe a cambio. Es decir, eres un cobarde. Pero te entiendo, yo estoy en las mismas… así que, permite que tengamos un combate por igual, cuerpo a cuerpo. Veremos quién es el más inútil de los dos.

Por suerte yo tenía mi pistola… la tenía… sí… ¡¡Oh, Dios!! ¡¡Me la dejé en la sala de la pelea contra Luxord!! Bien, no pasa nada, tranquila Lucy, tranquila.

–No me parece mala idea, cada uno usará sus mejores ataques. –Aparecieron dos copias de Zexion a mis lados. –Procedamos, pues.

Intenté acercarme al Zexion real todo lo que pude, pero las copias me impedían cualquier contacto con él. También había otra, el extraño y gran libro que tenía. Con él se defendía y hacía extraños hechizos que me dejaban tumbada en el suelo.

Lo curioso es que nunca me puso la mano encima y casi siempre que me acercaba él salía corriendo.

–¡Oye! ¿Acaso no eres un hombre? ¡Ataca con los puños! ¡Tu comportamiento sobrepasa lo cobarde!

–¿Oh? Disculpa mi error, no te corregí en el momento que debía. No soy ningún cobarde, la razón es que me da mucho asco mancharme las manos. Tampoco soy ningún animal, a diferencia de ellos nosotros podemos razonar. Entonces, ¿Para qué ensuciarte las manos pudiendo usar tu mente? Por eso uso mis ilusiones, es lo más práctico y sencillo… pero tú tenías que ser especial, cómo no. –Se sorprendió, no sé de qué, pero sus copias desaparecieron y él comenzó a mirar de un lugar a otro. –Por ahora vas a librarte, pero nos volveremos a ver, así que… "no te hagas muchas ilusiones". –Sonrió y creó un portal por el cual desapareció.

Supongo que está bien que se haya ido, así tendré mi momento de paz. Además el tipo este me ha dejado en completa decadencia con sus estúpidas ilusiones. Pensé que sería algo más inteligente, pero se ve que no es así.

Volví a bajar las escaleras y a buscar a mis compañeros. Ya había cumplido mi misión, que era saber qué me esperaba en lo alto del Altar del no ser. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar a Reno, Yuffie y los demás e inventarme alguna excusa; que me entretuve y acabé perdiéndome, por ejemplo.

Después de un rato buscando en distintas salas, les encontré.

–¡¡Lucy!! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Menudo susto que nos diste! –Era Tifa, todos se acercaron corriendo.

–Lo siento, me entretuve mirando una cosa y al final acabé perdiéndome. Me metí en salas por las que no habríais pasado, supongo, pero por fin os encontré. Pensé que me iba a quedar encerrada en este castillo… –Cloud me miró molesto.

Salimos del castillo porque ya no teníamos muchas más cosas que hacer. Volveríamos a la nave y esperaríamos la llegada de Sora y los demás para irnos al Castillo del Olvido.

Por el camino Cloud se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablarme:

–Contigo no se puede ir a ningún lado, ¿Verdad? –Dijo bastante cabreado. –¿Tanto cuesta no perderse, seguir al grupo y cubrirte lo básico para que no te maten? En serio, no pensé que fueses a ser un problema tan grande.

–¡Cloud! ¡Quizá el problema sea más bien que no haces más que molestarla! Existen personas que bajo la presión de otras no pueden obrar y pensar con claridad, ¿Sabes? –Me defendió Reno, otra vez.

–Y tú no haces más que defenderla. Piensa un poco. ¿Ha hecho algo útil desde que estamos aquí? Fue la primera en llegar, la única que ha visto a Rufus y no le ha salvado, ¿Te parece algo normal?

–Quizá… no tuvo el momento oportuno para hacerlo.

–Ya, "momento oportuno". Reno, aquí no hay momento oportuno que valga, o lo haces o no lo haces. Si no lo haces prepárate para que las cosas salgan mal.

–Vale ya, ¿No? Lo siento, pero que yo recuerde me ofrecí voluntaria para quedarme en Midgar. Podríais haber dicho que no y no habría aceptado que Demyx me trajese. –Aunque nunca acepté, pero él no lo sabe. –Y si lo que quieres es que me largue, pues me iré y te dejaré tranquilo. Aunque si el problema es que estás harto de salvarme y tener que estar pendiente de mí, ¡No lo hagas, no te he pedido ayuda en este aspecto nunca!

Me fui corriendo yo sola rumbo a la nave. De veras ese rubio es insoportable, todo el tiempo quejándose con complejo de líder, como si él fuera perfecto y lo demás sólo una molestia. No, yo diría más bien como que sus amigos son los perfectos y a los que acaba de conocer simplemente los considera basura.

Al llegar a la nave me encerré en la habitación donde hace un tiempo había descansado.

–Ese estúpido de Cloud… me recuerda a cuando odiaba a Reno, pero Reno se hace querer al fin y al cabo. Este tipo no. Pero también es mi culpa.

Al poco tiempo escuché como entraba gente en la nave, seguramente eran ellos… sí, lo eran, se podían escuchar perfectamente los gritos de Yuffie peleando con Cloud.

–¡Cloud! ¡Tú sólo sabes buscar pelea! –Berreaba mi amiga.

–Sí, Yuffie, lo que tú digas. Voy a descansar, cuando lleguen Sora y los demás, avisadme.

Escuché cómo los pasos de Cloud iban aproximándose a la habitación donde yo estaba. Giró el pomo de la puerta, que chirriaba, entró y cerró sin percatarse de mi presencia. Se dirigió pesadamente a la cama que había enfrente de la que yo estaba sentada y se dejó caer encima. Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, cerró los ojos y entonces me habló.

–Siento lo de antes. –Le miré. –Bueno, realmente no lo siento, es lo que pienso, pero ya sabes cómo es Tifa. –Volví a mirar al suelo resignada. –Creo que deberías entrenarte con alguien, lo más básico, por lo menos. Reno me habló de una misión en la que te cortaron los pulmones, entiendo que entonces no pudieses hacer muchas misiones de práctica. Has perdido la costumbre de los Turcos, además de que te habían despedido… no me extraña que ahora te cueste pelear, pero igualmente, deberías seguir conservando algo. –Se sentó en la cama y me miró. –Mira, mejor déjalo. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir antes a Midgar y dejarte ahí, quién sabe, podrías ayudarnos a distancia. En Midgar puede aparecer otro miembro de la Organización XIII, todo es posible.

–No, Cloud, no quiero ir a Midgar. Tampoco quiero que os preocupéis por mí, así que dejadme ir a mi aire. Me he dado cuenta de que todavía me fallan los pulmones cuando hago grandes esfuerzos, por eso tampoco se puede esperar nada de mí. Estaré sola y procuraré tener cuidado. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

–Ah… Lucy, no hay quien pare contigo. –Suspiró y agarró su espada. –Quizá deberías mejorar primero tu guardia y eso. Preparada para algún posible ataque. No tienes que luchar pero sí protegerte, es algo importante. –Se levantó sin mirarme. –No deberías fiarte tanto de lo que te rodea, eso es lo que hace a un buen luchador.

Casi instantáneamente vi su espada clavada en mi cintura. Las sábanas de la cama comenzaron a teñirse de rojo. Puse mis manos sobre la enorme espada de Cloud como intentando sin éxito alguno separarla de mí. Entonces le miré a los ojos y él sonrió…

–Es un grave error de los humanos el ser un iluso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré en una extraña sala llena de una especie de puertas, cuatro de ellas completamente destruidas. Caí al suelo de rodillas y apoyando mis manos. La herida comenzaba a emanar mucha más sangre que antes, y esto duele…

No era Cloud el chico que tenía delante de mí, era Zexion. Todo esto no había terminado cuando Zexion "se marchó", más bien la batalla se inició en ese momento. Me di cuenta de que me había dejado engañar completamente, pensando que sus ilusiones eran las más pésimas que se podían ver, confiándome demasiado en que la batalla no duraría mucho y yo saldría victoriosa.

Es un chico misterioso y piensa mucho, de verdad no ha tenido que mancharse las manos, en absoluto, le he subestimado.

–Estamos en el castillo, nunca llegaste a salir de aquí. ¿No te parece una bonita estancia para perecer? Es lúgubre y el ambiente te puede poner los pelos de punta. Aquí se pueden ver los miembros que han dejado de existir. –Empezó a caminar alrededor de las puertas y a tocarlas. –Y lo más importante. ¿Te gustó mi ilusión? –Me miró. –Obviamente esas tres que te hice antes eran sólo para confiarte, cosa que cumplió su objetivo. No soy tan inútil, después de todo. Pero bueno, echando a un lado las divagaciones, este es el final y tengo prisa. Si te llegan a encontrar tus queridos amigos, cosa que dudo, no podrán hacer nada para salvarte y mucho menos con esa hemorragia. –Creó un portal y se marchó riendo.

Supongo que a esto se le llama final feliz, por parte del malo.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Prix: **Yo considero la muerte de Demyx tan… corta y tan pronto, que no da tiempo ni a sentir pena ._. Pero bueno, cada uno tiene una opinión distinta o.o

Lo de Lucy en la organización… quién sabe ._. aunque está claro que si se "convirtiese" en incorpóreo sería una chica bastante aburrida xD volvería a su seriedad extraña y todo eso.

Y lo de Axel y Reno… pues ya veréis lo que pasa al final ;D

**Inur:** Me alegro, a ver si lo leo ^^ Lo de los miembros… No te voy a mentir, me he quitado de en medio a los que no podía darles mucho argumento, como lo son Xaldin, Lexaeus y Luxord .__.

**Tamborilero:** La verdad es que quise ponerla lo más normalita posible, de vez en cuando sabe defenderse bien (muy de vez en cuando por aquello de la falta de entrenamiento xDD) y de vez en cuando pues no. Es que si empezabas a meterle cosas en plan "y tiene el shukaku o el zorro de nueve colas" y cosas así… quizá le pongo algo especial, pero nada que le vaya a salvar la vida, tampoco una transformación en plan Mazinger Z xDD

Lo puse frío con el tema de Aerith porque no quería hablar mucho de eso ._. por eso, como:

"–¿Quién es Aerith?

–Es una chica." Fin de la conversación xD

¡¡Gracias a los tres por comentar!! ^-^


	12. Memorias

**Aclaración: Lo que está en cursiva (Ejemplo: **_"Soy Chuck Norris y te daré una patada giratoria."__**) **_**son los recuerdos de Lucy.**

**12. MEMORIAS**

Sí, iba a morir. Mi destino ya estaba escrito, pintado y garabateado a ser posible. ¿Pero este era el final?

Me levanté costosamente con una mano haciendo presión en la herida y me acerqué a una de esas extrañas puertas que estaba destruida.

Tal y como imaginaba, ponía "IX El Nocturno Melodioso, Demyx".

No entiendo cómo es que puedo sentir tanta melancolía cuando apenas lo conocía. Creo que se mostraba tan abierto que te hacía sentir como si lo conocieras de toda la vida.

Ahora que me fijo, hay un dibujo en el suelo… es su sitar. Todavía recuerdo cómo sonaba su melodía en aquella iglesia, cuando Yuffie iba a casarse, o de cuando Myde me confundió con la esposa de Rufus, aún me hace gracia eso.

–Demyx, ¿A dónde van los incorpóreos cuando desaparecen del mundo?

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que una segunda voz habló en la sala.

–A ningún sitio concretamente. –Era Axel, se acercó a mí y me apartó la mano de la herida. Se sorprendió y me miró a los ojos. –Lucy…

–Ya lo sé, no saldré de esta… Pero dime, Axel, ¿Por qué tanto empeño en mí? Después de todo soy la que menos problemas puede causar, pueden dejarme para el final. –Negó con la cabeza, no sabía tampoco la razón.

–De vez en cuando recibo órdenes de llevarme tu corazón, pero Xemnas todavía duda. No sé por qué… lee muchos informes últimamente, cree que eres importante pero no lo sabe con exactitud, es cuestión de darle tiempo… y de darte tiempo a ti.

Entonces la razón es que no saben qué hacer conmigo. No quepo en mí de la sorpresa, nunca pensé que me verían como a un sujeto interesante y a estudiar.

–Lucy, esto que te voy a decir es muy importante, atiéndeme. –Me movió la cara haciendo que le mirase a los ojos. –Voy a tomar tu corazón.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Tranquila, no te exaltes. No estoy tan seguro, pero creo que Demyx tenía razón y tu corazón se ha hecho fuerte con el tiempo. –Me alejé de Axel asustada. –No te quedan muchos minutos de consciencia con esa herida, Lucy, no hagas tonterías y escúchame bien. –Me agarró con fuerza de los hombros. –Si te conviertes en incorpóreo, salvarás una parte de ti. Tu mente, tu carácter digamos, se trasladará al de ese nuevo ser aunque tus recuerdos desaparecerán…

–¿¡Y te parece poco!?

–Cálmate. Te implantaré nuevos recuerdos, lo hará una chica que habita en el Castillo del Olvido, así que no te preocupes, simplemente dime qué es lo que deseas conservar.

–¡¡Axel!! ¡¡Voy a morir!! ¡Se creará otro ser, otro bicho, otra cosa con un aspecto y mentalidad similares! ¡Pero no seré yo! ¡Me vas a matar! –Me puse una mano de nuevo en la herida, me dolía mucho más que antes.

–¿¡Qué más te da si vas a morir de todos modos!? –Me quedé en silencio mirando al suelo, no sabía qué hacer. –Elige; la muerte o seguir viviendo como incorpóreo conservando algunos de tus recuerdos. –Me estaba mareando y tenía ganas de caer al suelo y dormirme, esto no iba bien. –¡¡Lucy, espabila!! –Me sacudió por los hombros.

–De acuerdo… –Agaché la cabeza.

Le dije que deseaba recordar a Demyx, lo poco que estuve con su corpóreo en la cena, eso Axel ya lo sabía. En la pelea también, en mi casa y algo más superficial. También le conté acerca de Rufus, mi compañero Jack, Yuffie y cómo no, de Reno. Aunque eran muchos recuerdos, opté por contarle lo más relevante. Como por ejemplo cuando le di una bofetada a Reno en el helipuerto y luego él se disculpó de todo pagándome un café en Nibelheim. Iba poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa conforme terminaba de comentarle mis recuerdos.

–Es… una suerte que captes rápido las cosas, ¿No, Axel? Supongo que lo memorizarás todo… –Sonreí, ya estaba perdiendo la consciencia, casi me tumbé en el suelo.

–No te preocupes, todo irá bien, ya lo verás. –Me devolvió la sonrisa.

Volví a llorar. Es irónico, pero desde que me ascendieron hasta ahora, me he vuelto mucho más "blandengue", antes me costaba horrores soltar una lágrima y ahora estoy hecha una sensible. Pero quién no… no sé si me convertiré en incorpóreo, después de todo es cosa de mi corazón y un corazón fuerte requiere voluntad y optimismo, cosas que yo no tengo. Confiaré en las palabras de Demyx, él dijo que sí que sería un gran miembro en la organización, le creeré.

–Adiós, Axel… –El me cogió en brazos y me levantó, supongo que me llevaría a otro lugar para cuando vinieran los Sincorazón a… eso.

–Nos veremos en… tu otra vida.

Opté por no esforzar más a mis párpados, cerrar los ojos y dejar que el destino hiciese lo que tuviese que hacer.

Lo que vi a continuación me sorprendió. Es eso que dicen de "ver tu vida pasar en diapositivas", fue algo más o menos similar, como vídeos de lo que ha sido mi existencia. Estaba tan cansada que ni en mi mente podía ver con claridad pero igualmente pude entrever a Jack en nuestro primer día en el grupo de los Turcos…

–_¡Mira Lucy! Es ese el hombre maléfico del que todo el mundo habla. –Dijo Jack señalando a Tseng. –¡Dicen que es muuuuuuy estricto! Y que también es el perro faldero de Rufus. –Se empezó a reír, yo no veía tan gracioso el estar delante de un tipo así._

–_¡¡Novato!! –Exclamó Tseng. –¿Te importaría repetirme lo que acabo de decir?_

–_¿Eh? Esto… sí, claro, Tseng, digo… Mr Tseng. –Todos comenzaron a reírse._

–_Superior o capitán, lo que prefieras. –Respondió el moreno bastante molesto y con los ojos cerrados._

–_Err… sí, capitán, lo que acaba de decir es…_

–_En caso de que algún individuo falle en su misión de proteger al presidente, esto supondrá una expulsión inmediata de la empresa Shin-Ra. –Le dije por lo bajo a mi compañero._

–_Si alguien no protege bien al presidente, ¡Será despedido! –Contestó Jack alegremente._

Me fijé en algo a lo que apenas le eché importancia aquella vez, ya ni me acordaba. Tseng se percató completamente de que yo le chivé aquello a Jack y me miró con bastante desagrado… ¡Vaya cosas! Y algo que también me llamó bastante la atención; el no proteger a Rufus o al presidente ya fallecido, suponía un despido. Supongo que después de todo Tseng sólo cumplía con su trabajo como mi superior.

Después sentí cómo pasaban por mi mente más imágenes de mi pasado. Esta vez era Yuffie, era poco después de mi entrada en el grupo de los Turcos. Era su cumpleaños y la invité a un restaurante, se ve que nos "picamos" un poco y acabamos haciendo un concurso de comida, a ver quién comía más y más rápido. Al final acabamos… bastante mal.

–_Lucy… –Acabábamos de salir del restaurante. –Me encuentro mal, tengo ganas de vomitar. –Se apoyó en mí con muy mala cara._

–_¡¿Y te crees que yo me encuentro bien?! No te apoyes en mí que me caigo… –Me tropecé pero afortunadamente no me caí._

–_Parecemos más borrachas que otra cosa… –Nos empezamos a reír._

_Tres chicos se acercaron a nosotros, la cosa comenzaba a pintar mal._

–_¡Hey, chicas! ¿Estáis bien? No lo parece… –Dijo sonriendo el más bajo de los tres._

–_¡Estamos perrrrfectamente! –Afirmo Yuffie sonriendo y sin dejar de caminar, pero se pusieron delante._

–_Esperad, no estamos tranquilos viendo como os vais en ese estado. –Volvió a decir el mismo de antes sonriendo. Sus compañeros se rieron. –¿Queréis que os acompañemos a ca…? –No le dio tiempo a terminar ya que le interrumpí._

–_Lo que quiero yo es que te tomes un petit suisse, crezcas y así no tenga que mirar para abajo cuando hable contigo. En serio, me duele el cuello. –Yo era más alta que Yuffie y el chico ese era más o menos igual que mi compañera._

–_¿¡Qué insinúas!? –Dijo acercándose a mí, Yuffie iba a saltar cuando yo la detuve._

–_Que para ser un hombre eres un enano, eeenaaanooo. –Comencé a reírme. –O quizá es que todavía estás en la época de crecimiento… –Se sorprendió. –¡Oh! ¡Lo sientoooo! Pensé que ya eras mayor… Ah, pobre, lo siento, de verdad. –Junté las palmas de mis manos. –Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar a mamá, ¿Eh? ¿Quieres? –Le tendí la mano sonriendo._

–_¡Puta! –Sus amigos y él se acercaron peligrosamente a nosotras hasta que una voz les hizo parar._

–_¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Era uno de mis compañeros Turcos, le tocaba hacer guardia por este sector._

–_¡Rod! ¡Gracias al cielo que estás aquí! –Me hice la mártir. –¡Por favor, haz que se larguen, nos están molestando y diciendo cosas pervertidas!_

–_Venga, tranquilas. Iros, ya me encargo yo de estos individuos. –Nos alejamos corriendo mientras nuestros "agresores" se quedaron de piedra._

Desde luego… creo que en cierto modo tengo lo que me merezco, eso chicos todavía no habían hecho nada.

Pero mala suerte.

Las imágenes siguieron pasando hasta que llegó una escena con Reno en un día cualquiera de trabajo. Acabábamos de terminar la jornada y como terminamos el trabajo casi al mismo tiempo, él decidió acompañarme hasta casa…

–_Es extraño que quieras acompañarme. No irás a violarme, ¿Verdad?_

–_No, por favor, Dios me libre. –Odio esa expresión, parece que la hicieron justo para comentarios sarcásticos. –Tener una imagen en mi mente… de ti… desnuda… no, por favor, no. Soy Turco pero no estoy preparado para tales torturas. –Dijo seriamente._

–…_No te mato porque estos callejones son muy solitarios y odio ir sola. –Se comenzó a reír._

–_Apuesto a que querrías que te violase. –Me paré en seco._

–_Oye, ya está bien, no he dicho eso para que saquemos un tema de conversación tan salido como lo eres tú. –Él me miró sorprendido y yo reanudé mi paso. –En serio, odio hablar de sexo contigo. Me pongo enferma._

–_Pero acéptalo, querrías. –Volví a pararme._

–_¡Aaaaaah! ¡Cállate ya! ¡Qué asco! ¡¡Antes prefiero que me viole un mamut!! –Reno me miró extrañado._

–_¿Zoofilia? Enferma… –Ahora fue él el que reanudó el paso tomándome por zoofílica. _

–_¡Imbécil! –Adelanté el paso, ya habíamos llegado al cutre portal de mi cutre casa. Me dispuse a entrar cuando me agarró de la mano. –¡Ooooh! ¡Por todos los Umpa-Lumpa de la fábrica de chocolate de Willy Wonka! –Se quedó fascinado con eso último. –Emm… ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunté sin mirarle._

–_Te he protegido bastante bien, no te ha pasado nada por el camino y tal y como dice la canción; "Dale un beso a tu escolta". Un beso de despedida, lo hacen en todas las películas. –Sonrió._

–_¿Beso? Yo estimo que lo que tú mereces es… una patada en la entrepierna. Podrías agradecerme que no te la haya dado. –Me solté del agarre y busqué las llaves para abrir._

–_¡Oh, vamos! Amargada… la próxima vez acompañaré a Elena, que es mejor persona que tú. –Se cruzó de brazos._

–_¡¡Pues adelante!! ¡¡Tienes todo mi apoyo!! –Entre en el portal notablemente cabreada._

Qué mal genio tengo, pero es que las conversaciones "íntimas" entre Reno y yo siempre han sido así, al final acabamos hablando de la homosexualidad de Reno o de mis tendencias sexuales hacia animales.

Siguieron pasando más hasta que todo se volvió negro…

–Lucy… Lucy… –Era una voz familiar la que me despertó.

–¡Axel! –A su lado vi a una pequeña niña rubia que agarraba con fuerza un cuaderno de dibujo. –Y… ¿Tú?

–Me llamo Naminé, soy la que te ha implantado tus recuerdos…

–¿Mis recuerdos?... ¡Ugh! –Me puse una mano en la cabeza, me estaban dando punzadas.

–Tranquila, eso es normal. Al despertar es normal estar mareado, con fatiga y con dolores de cabeza, pero se te pasará pronto. –Añadió el pelirrojo.

–No importa… –Me puse en pie y les miré a los dos. –¿Y ahora qué?

–¿Eh? Pues… no sé. Ah, Xemnas se enteró de que tomé tu corazón, ya no hay nada que hacer, formará parte de Kingdom Hearts. –Le miré con indiferencia. –Pero dice que todavía es un corazón que tiene que "estudiar". No sé muy bien de qué está hablando así que no le hagas mucho caso. Ahora eres un miembro de la organización, bienvenida.

Quería aclarar un poco mis ideas y salí de la sala en la que me encontraba. Para mi sorpresa todo era blanco, salas con columnas y extraños jarrones, pero todo completamente blanco. Me intimidaba, odio el color blanco… ¿Lo odio?

Seguí caminando hasta que encontré a un individuo de la organización.

–Vaya… llevas el traje de la organización y sin embargo no recuerdo que te hayan presentado. ¿Realmente eres uno de los miembros? –Me preguntó aquel tipo con capucha.

Axel entró en la sala, seguramente le escuchó hablar y prefirió adelantarse a mi respuesta.

–Se llama… –Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. –Ulcyx. –Le miré extrañada.

–¿Ulcyx? Qué… bonito. –Se comenzó a reír. –Yo soy Marluxia, el encargado del Castillo del Olvido, encantado. –Se quitó la capucha.

–Marluxia… me suena mucho ese nombre.

–¡Bien! ¡Me alegro que no te pille como novedad! Eso es buena señal. En fin, tengo trabajo que hacer, ya nos veremos, Axel y… Lucy. –Se fue con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando estuvimos Axel y yo solos le pregunté cómo es que sabía aquel extraño, no tan extraño, mi nombre.

–Ya sabes, la voz corre muy pronto. Ah, otra cosa, este tío frecuenta mucho este castillo y aunque no te lo parezca es peligroso y tiene una mente muy retorcida, así que no te fíes de él. Sólo acompáñame a mí y no te pasará nada.

Mi nuevo compañero abrió un portal que nos llevó a una extraña ciudad llamada "Villa Crepúsculo". Allí compró un helado de color azul y me llevó a una torre desde la cual se veía el atardecer.

–¿De qué es este helado? Está salado.

–Sal marina. Es verdad que está muy salado al principio pero luego le coges el gusto, te lo digo por experiencia.

–Vale… ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

–¿No quieres preguntarme nada? –Le miré incrédula. –Quiero decir, sobre tu nuevo "estado". Ya sabes, nunca has sido un incorpóreo, quizá hay algo a lo cual no te acostumbras. Puedes preguntarme.

–La verdad, no tengo muchas dudas.

–Ah, bien… ¿Y qué tal van tus recuerdos?

–Correctamente, supongo. Ya estoy empezando a recordar algunas cosas. Todavía no me creo que después de estar tantos años junto a Demyx, éste haya desaparecido… una pena.

–¿Eh? Nunca has estado años con Demyx, apenas os conocéis. –Dijo con una sonrisa pero una visible preocupación.

–Sí, somos amigos de la infancia, Axel. Tu memoria… falla, ¿No es así?

–No, no es así, mi memoria no falla. –Se levantó. –Nunca le he dicho a Naminé que te implantase ese recuerdo, es falso, apenas conocías a Demyx. ¡Nunca has dicho eso!

–Axel, estás equivocado. –Me levanté yo también. –No entiendo a qué viene eso. Demyx siempre ha sido mi amigo. ¡Su corpóreo y el mío se han llevado bien desde pequeños! –Él comenzó a negar con la cabeza, algo no iba bien… ¡O eso quería hacerme creer!

No, no, yo lo recuerdo todo perfectamente. En la escuela Demyx y yo éramos los mejores amigos. Nos llevábamos muy mal con Axel y siempre le gastábamos alguna broma. ¡Así era!

–Lucy, algo va mal, alguien está sustituyendo tus recuerdos por otros. Alguien con la ayuda de Naminé. –Me agarró el brazo. –¡Lucy, atiéndeme!

–¡Suelta! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Demyx era mi amigo!

Fue extraño, con un simple intento, un esfuerzo que hice con la mano, logré abrir yo misma un portal. No sabía exactamente a dónde me iba a llevar porque es la primera vez que creo uno, pero huí a través de él.

Lo que tengo en mi cabeza, en mi mente… todo es real. Lo sé. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Tamborilero: **¿Cómo lo adivinaste? O_o ¡¡Iba a llamarla así al final de la historia!! xDDDDD Es broma, pero la verdad es que sí, ya dije que soy un poco cruel y me gusta hacer sufrir xDDD

Aquí tienes lo que le ocurre tras el ataque así que no creo que haga falta decir nada más .___.

Ah, sí, gracias, cada capítulo lo hago más paranoico, creo yo, como lo de las ilusiones con Zexion xDDD Y lo del título… pues sí, la verdad es que es lo mejor dejarlo como está, además podría liar si se cambia y todo eso, sería problemático, gracias por opinar .w.

**Inur: **Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia ^^ Cuando me digas el nombre y cuelgues tu fic, me paso a leerlo ^^

En lo de Zexion me lo pasé bien escribiendo ese final, aparte de porque como le dije a Tamborilero me gusta hacer sufrir a la protagonista xDD, me resultó atrayente que todo eso acabase siendo una ilusión, un capítulo entero para una batalla entre Zexion y ella :)

Me ha gustado lo que has dicho de "como es la prota, no puede morir" xDDD Es que pasa con todo, es verdad xDD como en la última película que sacaron de Naruto, "La muerte de Naruto" sí, una caca la muerte de Naruto, es el prota, no puede morir… ains, siempre pasa igual xD

**Princesa del silencio:** ¡¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado!! ;_; Jo, y cuando subí la historia pensé que no la iba a comentar ni Dios… ;_; en fin, sí, tengo pensado que Roxas aparezca, pero no sé si será más adelante .__.

La verdad es que las tres primeras ilusiones de Zexion fueron un cachondeo xDD

¡¡Gracias por el fav!! ;_;

¡Y gracias a los tres por comentar! ^-^


	13. Falsos recuerdos

**Lo que aparezca en cursiva (Ejemplo: **_¡Cómete el pollo!_**), serán recuerdos fugaces, por así decirlo porque duran muy poco, de Lucy.**

**13. FALSOS RECUERDOS**

Estaba en un extraño lugar, aunque en estos momentos todo me resulta extraño. Hasta mis propios recuerdos son extraños según Axel. El cielo era rojo y rosado y gran parte de la ciudad era de color azul oscuro, era una mezcla con muy poca fuerza, digamos… transmite un sentimiento, creo que uno malo, pero… no sé, no puedo sentirlo.

–A pesar de haber personas, –Me asomé a una barandilla que daba al vacío. –esta ciudad carece de vida.

Mientras la brisa del ambiente me hacía aclarar un poco mis ideas, me fijé en un pequeño niño que había perdido su pelota y ésta botaba rumbo a este enorme vacío. Afortunadamente, antes de que llegase a caer, la agarré y se la ofrecí al pequeño.

–Gracias, señora. –Me respondió el niño mientras agarraba la pelota con una enorme sonrisa y volvía corriendo hacia sus amigos.

–Vaya, qué extraño es ver por aquí a una jovencita que no se molesta cuando la llaman señora. –Dijo una anciana mientras se acercaba a mí. –Todavía estás en plena flor de la juventud, ¿No crees? –Preguntó sonriendo y mirando a los críos de antes.

–No sé, no me ha ofendido lo que ha dicho el pequeño… –Me puse la capucha y continué caminando por las callejuelas.

No era una ciudad muy grande, más grande era el castillo que había justo enfrente de ella. Pensé en ir hacia allí, quizá habría algo interesante…

–¡Eh, tú! ¡Eres un miembro de la Organización XIII! –Alguien me llamó desde atrás. –¡¿Verdad?!

Me giré con pocos ánimos apoyando una de mis manos en la cintura y gesticulando con la otra.

–Digamos que sí y que no. No me han presentado en la organización, tampoco tengo número y creo que unos cuantos miembros aún no saben de mi existencia, o mejor dicho, mi inexistencia como incorpóreo.

Me fijé en la persona que me había llamado. Tenía los ojos claros y mostraban mucha furia, parecía que fuese a saltar en cualquier momento. También tenía el pelo rojo, tan rojo como el de Axel.

–¡¡Sigues formando parte de su grupo!! –Apartó la mirada al suelo bastante… ¿dolorido? Y volvió a mirarme. –¡¡Así que tú también la has matado!!

–¿Matado? ¿A quién? Yo no hago esas cosas, no sé por quién me tomas. Tampoco te conozco, así que, teniendo en cuenta que odio hablar con extraños… nos vemos.

Me giré haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano y noté como algo me rozaba y cortaba el guante negro.

Acababa de dispararme, no esperaba a que sacase tan rápido un arma.

–Bonita pistola.

–Tenía que devolvérsela a ella, se le había olvidado… –Dijo volviendo a un estado de tristeza y melancolía mientras miraba su arma, al momento volvió a alzarla y apuntarme con ella.

–¡Oye oye! Mala persona, ni siquiera te he tocado. –Levanté las manos. –No dispares, chico.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo sin bajarla.

–Según tengo entendido, se llama Ulcyx. No la margines por su nombre, todos sabemos que es un tanto antiestético. –Dijo una tercera voz detrás de mí, era Marluxia. –¿Qué tal, Ulcyx? ¿Cómo se siente siendo incorpóreo? Es extraño no sentir nada, pero te acostumbrarás. –Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y detrás del cuello, en plan amistoso. –¿Y tú, extranjero? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Marluxia.

–Desde luego los incorpóreos sois una plaga. –Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo. –Soy Reno, el Turco que terminará con vosotros dos, aquí y ahora.

–Bien, te ves muy confiado y la seguridad es fundamental en una batalla. –Respondió el pelirrosa acercándose a él y caminando a su alrededor, sin embargo Reno ni se molestaba en mirarle. –Pero asegúrate bien de lo que haces, no vayas a estar equivocado.

Al instante de decir eso apareció justo detrás de Reno un portal por el que salió Axel. Estaba muy enojado y se dirigía a Marluxia, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le agarró del cuello de la túnica y le acercó bruscamente a su cara.

–¿¡Se puede saber qué es lo que has hecho!? –Le gritó Axel.

Reno estaba sorprendido, bajó el arma y miró con atención.

–Quité lo irrelevante y exageré un poco las cosas pero la teoría y la base siguen siendo las mismas. –Axel le miró con sorpresa. –Cloud fue el causante de su depresión y no quiero que lo olvide tan fácilmente.

–¡¿A quién te refieres?! –Saltó Reno pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de un rubio y una morena de cabellos largos.

–Y he aquí al susodicho, Cloud. –Susurró Marluxia soltándose de los agarres de Axel.

Este rubio me era muy familiar. No sé qué es exactamente pero me ha dejado un sabor amargo en la boca, incluso podría decirse que es una molestia para mis ojos pero… ¿Quién es exactamente?

Marluxia se acercó sonriendo y con unos andares un tanto sospechosos a mi parecer. Iba a decirme algo que no iba a agradarme a pesar de ser indiferente, estoy segura.

–¡Pequeña! ¿Sabes quién es este chico? –Me dijo bastante arrimado. –Te va a encantar saberlo.

–¡¡Cállate, Marluxia!! ¡¡No empeores más las cosas!! –Axel vino corriendo e intentó agarrarle pero éste se escabulló dándole un codazo en el pecho.

Todos estábamos expectantes.

–Él… –Se acercó a mi oído. –Mató a Demyx. –Se volvió a alejar, yo estaba muda tras lo dicho. –Apuesto a que no recordabas ese pequeño detalle. ¡Encima lo hizo delante de tus narices! ¡Aprovechándose de la debilidad que ambos teníais en esos momentos! ¡¡Oh, Lucy!! –Las caras de aquellos chicos cambiaron. –¡¡Demyx siempre intentó evadirte!! ¿¡Y qué pasó!? ¡Que por bueno lo mataron! Qué triste, maldita sea… –Lloriqueó. –Siempre se van los mejores.

No esperaba en absoluto aquel comentario de Marluxia, pensé que Demyx había desaparecido porque… bueno, no sabía por qué, mi memoria no está completa, pero nunca pensé que esta persona que tengo enfrente le hubiese matado. Me quité la capucha para poder observar mejor la cara de aquel chico, Cloud.

–Lu-lucy… –Tartamudeó el pelirrojo, Reno. –¿Estás viva?

–¡Sí! ¡Viva con forma incorpórea para ver esto! ¡Ver al asesino de su amigo de la infancia! –Volvió a exclamar el pelirrosa.

–Lucy, no creas lo que te dice. –Me dijo Axel acercándose y agarrándome de los hombros, aunque no le miré, no podía quitar la vista de ese rubio. –Te está engañando, le obligó a Naminé a sustituir tus recuerdos por otros, Demyx no era tu amigo, sólo un conocido… entiendo que te entristezca, pero éstos son tus mejores amigos, tus verdaderos amigos, –Señaló a los nuevos chicos. –¡Lucy! ¡¡Reacciona!!

–¡Lucy! ¿¡Vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados!? ¿¡No vas a vengar a tu amigo!?

Me aparté a Axel de un empujón, al parecer le di demasiado fuerte y cayó al suelo. Me miró bastante consternado pero yo seguí caminando hacia aquel rubio. Caminaba lentamente, ¿Y si era mentira? ¿Y si realmente él no le ha matado y Marluxia me estaba mintiendo? Llegué justo enfrente suya, él no decía nada y sólo me miraba sorprendido. Tampoco me di cuenta esta vez y al agarrarle uno de los cinturones que le rodeaba el pecho, le elevé unos centímetros del suelo… no lo entiendo, no pesa.

–Tú… ¿Mataste a Demyx?

–¡Lucy! ¿Qué te ocurre? –Dijo la morena acercándose a mí corriendo, me la aparté de un golpe en la cara. Total, no la conozco.

–¡¡Tifa!! –Dijo el rubio reaccionando bruscamente, pero yo seguía sosteniéndolo. –¡Sí, fui yo! ¡De hecho acabé con él para salvarte a ti! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!?

–Entonces Marluxia no ha mentido… –Agaché la cabeza y tiré al chico por los aires.

Por un momento sentí… ¿Decepción? ¿Tristeza? No lo sé, pero que esa persona haya acabado con mi amigo… haré venganza. Pero no ahora, no ahora.

Me puse la capucha y con la cabeza gacha me dirigí a Marluxia, después de todo, él no me ha mentido.

–Bien, Lucy, bien. –Me puso una mano en la cabeza y miró a Cloud, que tras levantarse estaba ayudando a Tifa a incorporarse después de aquel golpe. –¡Cloud! ¡Te has ganado el odio de Lucy y eso te pasa por matar a sus amigos! ¿Y tú te haces llamar el bueno de la película? Me parto contigo, chico. Vámonos Lucy, la venganza requiere su tiempo, es un plato que se toma frío y no tan calentito como está ahora… –Sonrió ante su propia comparación y me llevó con él.

–¡¡Espera!! –Exclamó Reno corriendo y parándose a unos dos metros de distancia mía. –¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué qué? –Pregunté.

–¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, con nosotros, con tus amigos?

–Porque Marluxia se ha encargado de sustituir los recuerdos verdaderos que yo le puse en un principio por otros falsos. –Aclaró Axel. –Pero no vale la pena molestarse, ella cree en lo que pone en su cabeza, nadie ni nada le hará cambiar de opinión. –Miraba al suelo mientras lo decía.

–Entonces… ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? –Preguntó de nuevo ese extraño y molesto pelirrojo.

–No debió de ser tan importante si no se acuerda ahora, ¿No crees? –Añadió el pelirrosa con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

De repente, como si fuera un flechazo, me comenzó a doler la cabeza horrores, fortísimas punzadas. Empecé a gritar mientras caía al suelo con una mano en la frente y la otra temblando y arañando el suelo.

Una serie de imágenes pasaron a una increíble velocidad por mi mente, recuerdos.

–_Lucy, no me creo que no sepas cocinar. –Dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos. –Pues así no te puedes casar, no te dejo, das vergüenza._

–_Excuse moi! Pero…¿Encima de que te encalomas en mi casa por las buenas quieres que te prepare un surtido de la mejor calidad para tu paladar? ¡Vete a tu casa, maldito idiota!_

–_¡Pero si tu comida sabe mal! –Gritó levantándose del suelo._

–_¡Me has entretenido y se me ha quemado! ¡Es tu culpa! –Le planté cara._

–_¡Igualmente lo que está completamente negro de haberse quemado está más bueno que el resto! –Me mostró un trozo de carne quemada completamente._

–_¡¡Pues trágate una bala!!_

–_¡Sí! ¡Sabrá mejor!_

Luego todo acabó tan pronto como había comenzado. Me había alejado de la realidad durante unos segundos y era como si volviese a despertar de un sueño en el que nunca había entrado.

–¡¡Lucy!! ¡¡Lucy!! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡Contesta! –Era Reno, con una mano en la mía y la otra zarandeando uno de mis hombros.

Y en su rostro una mirada preocupada.

Una mirada que en estos momentos me gustaría poner pero que no sería más que una simple y llana actuación. Eso tan simple como una mirada, me gustaría volver a mis antiguas expresiones… ¿Expresiones? ¿Mis antiguas expresiones? Eso último me ha dejado mareada y muy confusa…

–Sí, estoy bien. –Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y me levanté apoyando mis manos en mis rodillas. –Reno… –Añadí sin mirarle. –¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Demyx?

Él negó con un simple gesto y con aspecto afligido mirando al suelo.

–Me alegro, supongo.

No hubo más conversación, él siguió mirando a la nada con esa preocupada y triste mirada y yo me fui con Marluxia.

Él me llevó de nuevo a Villa Crepúsculo y anduvimos un rato por las calles con ese cielo de atardecer, diría que es bonito, porque lo es, es bonito un atardecer, ¿Verdad?

–Bien, Lucy, bien. Tienes una fuerza sobrehumana, eso me gusta. Lexaeus también practica algo similar, bueno, practicaba. –Comenzó a reírse. –Los viejos y antiguos tienen que acabar muriendo de algún modo, a ese ya le llegó su hora. Pero a ti… –Nos paramos y me agarró de las manos, como cuando un enamorado le dice algo bonito a su novia pero… en este caso… el enamorado era un retorcido interesado y la novia una mujer indiferente, ambos sin sentimientos. –Te queda taaaanto por delante. Tienes un talento que la organización no puede desaprovechar, ¿Me sigues? ¡Y por eso… tenemos que ser grandes aliados! Algún día nos haremos con el poder de esta apestosa organización desorganizada, yo implantaré el orden que Xemnas no supo implantar. –Volvió a reírse, era un poco ególatra.

–Me alegro, Marluxia, pero… ¿Qué hay de mi venganza? Quiero matar a ese tal Cloud lo antes posible.

–Tranquila, niña, ya te adiestraré como es debido… después de todo, todo tiene su fin tarde o temprano, todo tiene su fin… –Creó un portal y se marchó dejándome delante de la estación de trenes de la ciudad.

Después de quedarme unos minutos de pie en aquel lugar, admirando las vistas y sin hacer nada, decidí comprar un helado de sal marina y subir al mismo lugar al que me llevó Axel antes. Desde luego tenía grandes vistas…

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó una voz familiar, Axel.

–Nada, esperar órdenes.

–Ya veo… –Se sentó a mi lado mientras comía también el mismo helado. –No tiene sentido que le diga a Naminé que vuelva a suplantarte otros recuerdos, los verdaderos. Eso sólo cabreará a Marluxia, los volverá a cambiar y tendremos que pelearnos, prefiero dejarlo para más adelante.

–Entiendo.

No respondió, puso la misma mirada que Reno mientras miraba hacia la puesta de sol.

–¿A qué viene esa cara? Una actuación muy realista.

–Es lo que siento.

–No lo sientes.

–Lo sé, pero recuerdo cómo eran los sentimientos y de alguna manera puedo sentirlos. Después de todo es la mente la que se encarga de estas cosas… –Dijo mientras se daba con el dedo golpecitos en la sien y sonreía nostálgicamente.

–Ya veo, ¿Pero a qué viene?

–Déjalo, me llamarías estúpido o pederasta, aunque teniendo en cuenta con los tipos que frecuentaba tu corpóreo… –Se agarró un poco el pelo y se lo puso sospechosamente igual que Reno, se parecía mucho. Luego volvió a soltárselo como estaba. –animales, de algún modo. –Se rió.

–Ya.

–Yo tenía un amigo, antes era de la organización… siempre veníamos aquí después de las misiones y nos tomábamos un helado de sal marina. Hablábamos de muchísimas cosas, tales como la misión, los miembros o cualquier tontería que se nos pasase por la mente en aquel momento.

–¿Entonces…?

–Él se fue de la organización y digamos que de algún modo… perdió la memoria. Puedo entender los sentimientos de Reno hacia ti, aunque no sé si lo suyo era más que amistad, desde luego lo mío con ese chico puedo asegurar que no, éramos grandes amigos. –Sonrió. –Reno estará triste, de algún modo Lucy ha muerto, tus recuerdos no los has vivido tú, son tan artificiales…

–No sé, no tengo tanto apego por Reno, no le conozco.

–De acuerdo, no me llames acosador, pero yo le sigo. –Me sorprendí.

–¿A quién? ¿Al chico o a Reno?

–A Reno, de alguna manera sigue siendo mi hermano.

–De ahí tanto parecido, ya comprendo…

–Pues eso, puedo asegurarte que os lo pasabais genial peleando; homosexualidad, zoofilia, conversaciones estúpidas, sin sentido y que daban vergüenza ajena el simple hecho de escucharlas…

–_Mira, en este libro dice que los habitantes de la Costa del Sol son extremadamente sensibles a cualquier comentario racista. –Me dijo Reno._

–_Ya me imagino, va un negro y se cae. –Comencé a reírme de forma estúpida._

–_Joder, y se cae encima de una caja de polvos de talco. –Rió él también. _

_Unas estúpidas risitas acabaron convirtiéndose en carcajadas._

–_¿Tenéis una deficiencia mental? –Preguntó seriamente Tseng._

–Es extraño, acabo de recordar algo así de estúpido. Pero olvida eso… ¿Quién era ese chico?

–Se llamaba… Roxas.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Prix: **Sí, no te negaré que Zexion ha sido un poco cruel y por su culpa le di un giro de 180º a la historia ._.

Jack murió… vale, no, pero hasta que vuelva a aparecer… buf ._.

¡Claro! ¡Si Axel es súper! Sólo hay que darle una cabina telefónica para que salga convertido en superAxel, cof cof cof,

Lucy no puede odiar la decoración, por eso se pregunta si la odia xDD y Axel no iba con segundas cuando fue con ella a tomar el helado o_o (pero comprendo tus sentimientos hacia Axel, así que te doy permiso para que pienses lo que quieras xDDD)

**Inur:** Ok, habrá que leerlo ^^ No te he agregado al msn, principalmente porque desconozco cuál es el tuyo xD

Me alegro de que te resulte guay .w.

**Princesa del silencio: **Actualizo generalmente los días que están próximos al Martes y al Sábado .w. (la cosa es subir un capítulo más esos días pero… siempre ando cambiando cosillas y al final lo subo cuando quiero ._.)

¡Me alegro de que Lucy te caiga bien! :D Aunque haya cambiado de seria a loca y de loca a incorpóreo xD

Sí, un giro muy grande e importante, pero… digamos que… lo vi oportuno ._. espero no "pifiarla".

**Tamborilero: **¡Hey, camarada! xD Pues sí, la verdad es que… podría decirse que se ha muerto y podría decirse que no, es algo relativo. Lo de Ulcyx la verdad es que es bastante penoso xD pero no salían cosas interesantes con esas letras, al final parece el nombre de un pokémon.

¡Gracias a los cuatro por comentar! ^-^


	14. Visita en Bastión Hueco

**Lo mismo de antes; lo que esté en cursiva serán rápidos recuerdos de Lucy o, en este capítulo; sueños.**

**14. VISITA EN BASTIÓN HUECO**

–Roxas es el incorpóreo de Sora, se parecen bastante pero no son iguales. Son dos vidas distintas.

–Ya entiendo. ¿Dónde está ahora?

–En esta ciudad, con nuevos amigos y… todo nuevo.

–¿Entonces por qué no hablas con él?

–Porque no me recuerda, no sería lo mismo… no quiero volver a empezar otra vez todo y volver a crear recuerdos. –Asentí mientras miraba la plaza a la que daba la estación de trenes.

De la nada, para variar como incorpóreos que son, nos llamó uno desde atrás. Se llamaba Xigbar y nos dijo que teníamos que ir a la sala de presentaciones del Mundo Inexistente para que Xemnas me presentara rápidamente a los demás miembros.

Estuvimos un rato charlando Axel y yo mientras pensábamos si ir o no, al final él creó un portal que nos llevó directamente a una sala blanca con sillones altísimos, supongo que la altura de cada uno estaba relacionada con el número en la organización.

–Desde hoy se nos une un nuevo miembro a la organización. Demos la bienvenida al número XV, Lucy. –Dijo una voz bastante grave, supongo que era del superior.

Todos estaban observándome muy atentos, algunos sonriendo cínicamente y otros con miradas aburridas.

–¿Número XV? Pero si Xion y Roxas ya no… –Dijo mi compañero pelirrojo mirando al superior.

–Ni Demyx, ni Xaldin, ni Luxord, ni Lexaeus… ¿Te parece que quitemos a todos esos y pongamos nuevos números a cada miembro de la organización? –Dijo un rubio casi castaño claro de pelo largo, con apariencia de hombre mayor.

–No digo eso, Vexen, pero ellos dos eran los últimos. Ella debería ser el número XIII otra vez. –Respondió Axel mosqueado.

–Supongo que pensaréis que tenemos toda una vida para discutir acerca de esta estupidez, ¿Me equivoco? –Añadió un chico de cabello corto, azul y algo plateado. –Que el grupo de Sora y Cloud no anda buscando a Rufus, que no vienen a por esta chica… propongo que dejemos de divagar con temas irrelevantes y nos centremos de una vez por todas en lo que realmente importa; esta patética reunión.

–¿Habéis terminado o sólo era el comienzo de vuestro debate? –Dijo el superior de forma serena aunque con un minúsculo tono que denotaba cabreo. –Bien, Lucy, ¿Tienes algo que decir? –Negué con un gesto. –Te asignaré a un mentor, al igual que hice con el antiguo miembro XIII. Marluxia propuso ser voluntario para dicha tarea. –Apartó la mirada hacia el nombrado. –No me defraudes.

–¡Hey! ¡Creo que Lucy y yo tenemos muchas más… más… confianzas, eso! ¡Yo soy el más indicado para enseñarle!

–Axel, tú ya tuviste tu vez con Roxas, ¡No seas tan egoísta! A mí tampoco me cae bien ese sexo-dudoso pero tampoco veo justo que tú te lleves a todos los novatos. –Dijo Xigbar.

–Con lo visto propongo que seas tú el que le enseñe, Xigbar. –Volvió a comentar el chico de pelo corto y azul.

Siguieron discutiendo durante un rato hasta que una voz que todavía no había hablado exclamó pidiendo silencio.

–¡Ninguno de vosotros tiene derecho a opinar! ¡No recuerdo que esto sea una democracia! –Aquel hombre tenía el pelo largo y azul, quizá estaba de moda ese color. –¡El superior ha dicho que Marluxia será el mentor y punto! –Se volvió a sentar derecho en su asiento.

–Gracias, Saix. Dicho, pues, se levanta la sesión.

Pues sí, esto parecía más una sesión con sentencias jurídicas y demás que una presentación. Axel balbuceaba insultos hacia el pelirrosa como un abogado que no logra defender a su cliente, y yo simplemente esperaba a que bajase mi sentencia final, aunque en el fondo no me caía mal a pesar de que el chico era un ególatra y algo amanerado.

Todos se fueron y Xigbar me dijo un "adiós y suerte" antes de marcharse. Sólo quedábamos nosotros tres en la sala.

–Te odio. –Dijo Axel a lo que Marluxia sonrió. –¡Maldita sea, vuelve a tu mundo y déjanos en paz al resto! Estúpido marluxiano… –Se marchó aún balbuceando insultos y ofensas hacia mi nuevo mentor.

–¡En fin! Ya nos conocemos, así que me ahorro las presentaciones. Me alegro de que Xemnas me concediera el puesto como tu maestro, a partir de ahora llámame así, ¿De acuerdo? –No, por favor, ya empezamos. –Me hace más interesante.

Creó un portal que nos llevó a Bastión Hueco, era la ciudad en la que había estado antes. Estuvimos andando bastante tiempo, aún no sabía a dónde me llevaba y eso me ponía nerviosa. Odio caminar sin saber mi destino.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–A ese castillo. –Dijo señalando el enorme castillo que teníamos al lado, la otra vez quise entrar en él pero la situación no me lo permitió. –Y vamos andando porque quiero que admires las vistas de la ciudad. Mira cuántos niños miserables hay, como en tu ciudad natal, Midgar. Y familias que luchan por llegar a fin de mes, qué gracia… en cuanto vuelvan los Sincorazón les será imposible ganar dinero con tantos destrozos.

–No me importa nada de eso. ¿Por qué vamos al castillo? –Sonrió con malicia.

–Vamos a ver a Rufus, un hombre que capturaron hace poco.

–¿Para qué? ¿Para qué vamos a verle?

–Nada especial, pequeña. Tengo que vigilar un poco cómo van las cosas.

Después de pasar por unos caminos nada confortables llegamos cerca del castillo pero no a la puerta.

–¿Dónde está la puerta? –Pregunté con aparente curiosidad.

–Ahí arriba. Subiremos por esta plataforma.

A unos tres pasos de nosotros había una enorme plataforma que nos elevó y nos llevó a la zona de la puerta. Estaba todo demasiado alto para mi gusto y sólo había unas pequeñas barandillas que podían detener tu caída, pero claro, te puedes tropezar y caer al vacío perfectamente.

Marluxia abrió la puerta y tras caminar por un ancho pasillo llegamos a una sala bastante grande con escaleras y columnas.

–Creo que es esta puerta… –Pasamos por detrás de las escaleras que había a la derecha y abrió una puerta. –En efecto, sígueme.

Tuvimos que bajar muchos escalones, es lo que tiene que todo esté a diferentes alturas, todas muy extremas… ya podrían haberlo construido como un castillo normal.

Lo que tocaba ahora no era precisamente agradable; una estancia totalmente oscura y fría con celdas a nuestros lados, a ninguna llegaba la luz del sol. ¿Podría sobrevivir alguien aquí encerrado?

–¡Hey! ¡Tú! –Me susurró alguien que estaba dentro de las celdas, me acerqué a él a espaldas de Marluxia. –¡Sácame de aquí!

–¿Quién eres? ¿Un político?

–¡Soy Rasputín! ¡Tengo que capturar a esa maldita Anastasia!

–Eh… sí, claro. Te estaré apoyando desde lejos. –Mientras me alejaba le hice un gesto con la mano, como si fuera amiga suya. –Venga, chao.

–¡¡No!! ¡¡Vuelve aquí maldita cría!!

Sentí como me agarraban bruscamente del brazo y di un pequeño salto, era Marluxia. Menudo susto…

–No te acerques a ese loco… –Seguimos caminando por aquel siniestro lugar. –Era el monje que trataba con uno de los de la dinastía Romanov o algo así. Nunca aceptó que Anastasia sobreviviera. –El pelirrosa se paró delante de una celda. –Voilà! Aquí está lo que buscábamos.

Abrió la celda y tras entrar en ella, volvió a cerrarla. Aquella persona, Rufus, estaba sentado en un rincón con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos. No se molestó en mirarnos.

–¡Rufus! ¿Cómo está mi presidente favorito? –Se agachó y le despeinó con la mano. Le estaba humillando tratándolo como a un niño pequeño. –¡Tienes visita! ¡Vamos, saluda! –Visto que no obtenía respuesta, se cabreó. Le agarró del pelo y lo levantó obligándole a mirarnos.

–Lucy… –Dijo pesadamente aquel hombre rubio.

Tenía los ojos rojos y una apariencia destartalada. Aún así, a pesar de su lamentable estado podía verse a una persona bastante bella. Digno de envidiar.

Perdió el equilibrio y se dejó caer encima de mí, por suerte pude sostenerlo a tiempo.

–Ayúdame… –Susurró.

Por un momento sentí como se me encogía el corazón que no tenía. Tenía ganas de abrazarle pero no lo hice, me limité a separármelo un poco y a mirarle. Algo de sus ojos me resulta familiar, los había visto antes.

–Vaya, Rufus, deberías afeitarte ya un poco, ¿No? Yo tengo una navaja de barbero por ahí, si quieres te la presto. –Dijo el pelirrosa sarcásticamente. El rubio le devolvió una mirada cansada, supongo que Marluxia se las pasaba haciéndole imposible su ya miserable existencia en cada una de sus visitas. –Ya está, no te aproveches tanto de que traigo a una chica. –Le empujó haciéndole caer en la esquina que estaba antes.

Sentí de nuevo una punzada en la cabeza y comenzaron a surgir más recuerdos.

–_¡¡Auch!! –Me levanté. Después de haber estado corriendo no-sé-cuánto tiempo me choqué contra un extraño al girar la calle. –Oye, perdona._

_Aquel joven rubio ni me contestó, era un poco más alto pero seguía siendo un mocoso, como yo. Se levantó y se comenzó a quitar con las manos la suciedad de su ropa blanca._

–_Condenada… aprende a mirar por dónde caminas, corres o vagabundeas. Y una vez aprendido eso, mira hacia arriba cuando vayas entre la gente, será bueno que te acostumbres. –Siguió caminando. Yo no había entendido eso último así que le seguí._

–_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

–_Nada. Lárgate._

–_¡No! ¡Quiero saber qué significa!_

–_Que te vayas._

–_¡¡Dímelo!! –Me choqué contra él porque se había parado de repente. Me puse una mano en la nariz por el dolor mientras él se giraba para mirarme._

–_Significa que nunca vas a estar por encima de los demás. –Se acercó a mí. –Significa que siempre serás una barriobajera con nula importancia y, significa que… –Se acercó aún más haciendo que yo me cayese de culo al suelo. –…que la próxima vez que nos veamos me trates con mucho respeto._

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Después de este flash no pude apartar la mirada de ese hombre, Rufus, el que en aquel entonces era un niño malcriado y mimado. Ese hombre me ha pedido ayuda y he tenido ganas de abrazarlo, ¿Quiere decir eso algo? Quizá ya no es un malcriado, quizá se ganó el respeto de mi corpóreo alguna vez, quizá…

_Abrázalo, abrázalo..._

–_Lucy, ¿Por qué nunca quieres abrazar a nadie? Es tu hermano, abrázale._

_–No me gustan los abrazos, mamá_.

No me gustan y sin embargo...

–Bueno, suficiente tiempo de visita por hoy, marchémonos. –Marluxia se dio la vuelta y con su peculiar forma de caminar se alejó afuera de la celda.

Yo me dejé llevar.

No sé si son mis instintos, los recuerdos almacenados en mi mente o el simple hecho de que estoy sola y yo también necesito ayuda. Fui corriendo a donde estaba Rufus y le abracé, algo me decía que no me arrepentiría nunca de esto.

No me arrepentiría nunca, ¿Verdad, Rufus?

Para mi sorpresa él me devolvió el abrazo, debía de estar realmente mal si dañaba su orgullo de esa forma.

–Te encuentras mal, ¿No es así? –Él asintió aún sin soltarme, ni yo de él. –Pero yo te prometí que te salvaría y pienso cumplir mi palabra.

Todo lo dije inconscientemente. En ese momento sabía de antemano de lo que estaba hablando mas ahora no tenía la más mínima idea.

Ambos nos soltamos y lentamente retorné mi camino. Mi maestro, horror, odio llamarlo así… el marluxiano… no, ¡Joder, Axel! Marluxia cerró la puerta y nos marchamos por un portal que creó. Nos llevó a Villa Crepúsculo.

–Yo conozco a Rufus. –Dije pensativa.

–¿De veras? –Preguntó sin mirarme.

–Sí… y algo en mí tenía ganas de abrazarlo, ¡Estoy segura de que era alguien importante! –En cierto modo me arrepiento de estar contándole esto a Marluxia, puede ser malo. Debería contárselo a Axel en todo caso.

–Quizá es tu instinto maternal, los hombres sólo pueden derrumbarse en el hombro de las mujeres, por así decirlo. Larxene también conserva algo de ese instinto. –Respondió poco convincente.

–Es posible.

Nos despedimos. Yo tenía intención de quedarme un poco más por esta ciudad y luego volver al castillo a descansar, que es lo que necesito. Las vistas desde la plaza de la estación de trenes era preciosa, se podía ver toda la ciudad. Pero es extraño, aquí parece que nunca anochece…

–¡Ups! ¡Perdona! –Dijo un chico bajito que acababa de chocarse conmigo.

–No, no es nada… –Respondí sujetándole, el chico acababa de perder el equilibrio. –¿Sora?

–¿Eh?

–Digo, ¿Conoces a Sora? Te pareces mucho a él. –Le agarré del hombro.

–No… no sé de quién me hablas… ¡Adiós! –Se soltó bruscamente y se fue corriendo con sus tres amigos.

Me quedé un rato mirándoles. Uno de sus amigos, rubio con el pelo punta, me miraba bastante mal, como si yo fuera una violadora o algo así. Seguramente era un chico bastante preventivo y después de todo eso está bien, ¿No?

Seguí caminando por las calles de Villa Crepúsculo, ya iba siendo hora de volver al castillo del Mundo Inexistente.

–¡Lucy! ¡Espera! –Me giré, ¿Otra vez Axel? ¿No había un momento de paz? –He estado llamándote desde hace un buen rato. El chico de antes era Roxas, ¿Lo captas?

–¿Roxas? Ah, bien, gracias. –Dije sonando lo menos interesada posible.

–Sí, Roxas, ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Es un chico demasiado inocente diría yo, basta que te vean caminando con él dos minutos para que se piensen que ya eres un pederasta. Y de sus amigos mejor no hablar. –Apoyó un brazo en la pared y miró al suelo. –Qué asco...

–Te entiendo. Me ha molestado que me miren como una violadora. En fin, Axel, tengo ganas de dormir, así que me voy… nos vemos.

–¡Espera! –Me agarró de la muñeca. –Tenía que decirte que… Reno quería hablar contigo esta noche, en Bastión Hueco. Es donde están ellos.

–¡Oh, venga ya, Axel! ¡No le conozco, no me fastidies!

–¡No no no! ¡Estoy seguro de que quiere decirte algo importante! Sólo ve… y escucha lo que tiene que decir, por favor. –Le miré un poco molesta y al rato acepté su petición. –Bien, aunque creo que primero será mejor que aprendas a crear portales. –Se rió.

Es verdad, sólo había creado uno que me había llevado a un mundo llamado Bastión Hueco, el cual antes no conocía de nada. Estuvo unos minutos explicándome cómo se hacían, era bastante sencillo. Yo hice mi propio portal, el que me llevaría al Mundo Inexistente para descansar un poco antes del encuentro con Reno.

Ya en aquel oscuro y flotante castillo me despedí de Axel y caminé rumbo a mi habitación. Fue sencillo encontrarla, ponía con letras grandes "XV El alma en pena"… espera… ¿El alma en pena? ¿¡Qué mierda de nombre era ese!?

Le di una patada inconscientemente a la puerta.

–Cuidado con el género, linda. –Dijo Xigbar mientras pasaba por mi lado, imagino que también iba a su habitación.

–¡A ver si te come un kraken, maldito pirata! –Se sorprendió. Tampoco es que quisiera pagarla con él, me cae bien.

Entré en mi cuarto dando un portazo y me senté apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Escondí la cabeza entre mis brazos, la misma postura que Rufus tenía en la celda, y sin darme cuenta el sueño pudo conmigo…

_Estábamos en un coche yendo a una extraña fiesta… un hombre rubio y yo._

–_Y recuerda, Lucy, nada de ponerse a hablar con las personas de la fiesta. Se las pasarán diciendo lo que tienen y lo que no tienen, lo que piensan comprar y lo que no… un coñazo, siendo claros. Encárgate de buscar a los miembros de la organización._

–_Sí, presidente._

–_Toma esto. –Me dio un pequeño aparato. –Así podrás comunicarte con alguno de los Turcos, es lo mejor. Y… –Le miré atentamente. –Estás muy guapa con ese vestido. Ya sabes, me he acostumbrado a verte con el uniforme y…esto… –Comenzó a tartamudear. –Mira, olvídalo, n-no te lo creas, ¿De acuerdo? –Asentí._

_Estaba feliz. Eso sí era felicidad. Aquel cumplido por parte del presidente era lo mejor que podía pasarme, sí, era genial…_

_El coche se paró y salimos, en ese momento todo se volvió negro… y salió Axel._

–_¡Lucy! Tus recuerdos están modificados por Marluxia, ¿Lo captas?_

–_Mientes._

–_¿No tienes ya suficientes pruebas? ¡Rufus, Reno, Cloud, Tifa…!_

_¡¡Reno!!_

Desperté pegando un bote. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero tengo que ir ya a Bastión Hueco. Me levanté y creé un portal que me llevó de nuevo a esa extraña ciudad, aunque ahora estaba todo oscuro, no veía nada… Estuve un buen rato hasta que divisé lo que más se parecía a un ren... digo, a Reno.

–¡Ahí está! –Susurré.

Fui corriendo hacia un chico pelirrojo y con coleta, el cual supuse que era él, y que estaba sentado en un pequeño muro que daba al vacío. Esa parte tenía una bonita vista, pero yo no me sentaría así… espero que no fuese a amenazarme con suicidarse o cualquier estupidez de esas.

–¡Reno! –El chico me miró.

–Te estaba esperando.

Por un momento, cuando se giró creí ver a Demyx… mi mente acababa de jugarme una mala pasada. Pero era obvio que no era él y su mirada seguía mostrando preocupación.

Esa mirada que tanto envidio…

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Inur:** Lo del msn… ya te agregué, ya lo sabes xD y aquí sale ya Rufus ;D

**Princesa del silencio:** Pues eso, es que es un incorpóreo así… en fin, le estoy metiendo cosillas de su corpóreo, pero de momento… u_uU

Lucy no, Ulcyx u_u… nah, calla, que mal suena por dios xDD parece "Vulpix" o algo así xD

Bueno, a ver a qué lleva esto ._.

**Tamborilero: **Hombre, si hubiese sido una pelea de verdad en plan "enemigo vs enemigo" pues supongo que Cloud habría acabado con ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… pero eran "camaradas", por así decirlo, no era plan de que también le pegase ahora a la chica, no soy tan mala xDDDD

Gracias por eso, seguiré con mis paranoias mentales, a ver qué sale .w.

¡Gracias a los tres por comentar! ^-^


	15. Llanto

**Me voy de vacaciones unas dos semanas, así que no podré actualizar… en cuanto vuelva pongo la continuación, lo prometo. ¡Hasta luego, gente!**

**(Los mismos avisos que en los dos capítulos anteriores; en cursiva significa que son recuerdos.)**

**15. LLANTO**

Caminaba lentamente hacia Reno para no tropezarme, no veía casi nada. Incluso las luces de las casas estaban ya apagadas y no había ni una sola farola.

–¿Qué quieres? –Dije cuando estuve a una buena distancia del chico.

–Sólo hablar contigo… –Dijo sin mirarme, se levantó y se acercó a mí.

–¿Y no podía ser en otro momento?

–No. Quiero hablar ahora.

Me agarró de la mano y me llevó a un banco, o eso creo que era. Me escocían los ojos de no haber dormido casi nada.

–¿No recuerdas nada? –Negué con la cabeza. –Eras mi amiga, ¿Tampoco recuerdas eso? Sólo eso…

–Lo siento. Para mí ahora no eres más que un desconocido.

–Entonces Lucy ha muerto… –Le miré sorprendida, se le acababa de quebrar la voz.

–Esto… –Intenté decir algo para calmar su tristeza. –Más que una Lucy muerta… piensa que yo soy una Lucy con alzhéimer o amnesia o… alguna enfermedad de esas. –Me miró atentamente.

–Vieja… –Se rió, yo no le vi el chiste. –No, Lucy se habría mosqueado mucho si la hubiese llamado así. A ti no parece importarte.

–Lo siento. No tengo sentimientos, tampoco me ofende lo que me digan.

Y sin previo aviso me abrazó.

Pensé que él estaba en las mismas que Rufus; había perdido algo importante. Algo tan importante como un amigo, Rufus estaba solo y a Reno le habían cambiado a una amiga por un incorpóreo. Es triste.

Posé una de mis manos en el brazo de Reno mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a llorar. Aún siendo un incorpóreo su llanto podría llegar a partirme el alma.

–No llores, Reno. –Dije intentando sonar lo más humana posible.

–¿¡Por qué!? –Le miré con una triste faceta no tan actuada. –Muchos de mis antiguos camaradas Turcos han muerto. Luego un Sincorazón se llevó el corazón de Lea. Unos extraños ya se llevaron una vez a Tseng y a Elena, también se han llevado a Rufus y no sé si sigue vivo… y ahora encima a ella, ¿Por qué? –Le costó bastante decir todo eso. Yo todavía no sabía qué hacer para consolarle.

–Cálmate, ya llegarán buenos tiempos.

–¿¡Buenos tiempos!? ¿¡Cuándo!? ¡¡Nunca!! ¡Todo es igual! ¡Siempre es igual!

–No es verdad. Los buenos tiempos llegan para aquel que espera con paciencia.

–Joder, y encima le estoy contando mis penas a un incorpóreo… –Se aferró más fuerte a mi túnica y se desmoronó.

_Quizá es tu instinto maternal, los hombres sólo pueden derrumbarse en el hombro de las mujeres._

No pude evitar acordarme del comentario de Marluxia, quizá era eso y Reno tenía que desahogarse. Acepté un poco más su abrazo y le acaricié el pelo…

–_Tendré hijos. –Dije con una mano en los labios dejando de barrer el suelo del restaurante._

–_Ah, ¿Sí? No me lo esperaba de ti… ¿Cuántos tienes pensado tener? –Contestó Tifa._

–_Uno, que son muy caros._

–_Vaya, ni que fueran productos del supermercado. –Comenzó a reírse. _

–_Cuando se porten mal les maltrataré y cuando se porten bien… les mimaré un poco. Pero no mucho, que se acostumbran._

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué ahora sólo recuerdo cosas irrelevantes y estúpidas? Entiendo que el instinto maternal y tener hijos estén relacionados pero… ¿Por qué no recuerdo cosas más útiles?

Ahora que lo pienso, quizá Reno quiso quedar por la noche para que nadie le viese llorar. Creo que también es un chico muy orgulloso, estos lugares están llenos de gente orgullosa.

–Qué enternecedor… –Dijo una voz. Reno se alejó rápidamente y miró. –Estuve en tu habitación y no te vi, Lucy. No quiero que esto se convierta en una de esas historias dramáticas que tanto os gustan a las mujeres. Esas en las que los amantes se ven por la noche y el padre de la muchacha decide encerrarla en una torre. –Se fue acercando y se quitó la capucha, Marluxia. –Ya sabes, como mentor tuyo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Me agarró bruscamente y me puso detrás de él, yo no quería pero…

–Él… –Me dijo señalando a Reno. –Es tu enemigo. No lo olvides, pequeña.

–Él no tuvo nada que ver con Demyx. Así pues, no es mi enemigo. –Dije tranquilamente y sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

–¿En serio crees que no tuvo nada que ver? –Me dijo el pelirrosa con sorna.

Asentí y fui de nuevo al lado de Reno encarando a Marluxia. El pelirrojo se levantó y sacó una extraña barra metálica casi al instante.

Pero nada sale como yo quiero; otra vez tuve fuertes punzadas en la cabeza que me hicieron agacharme y gemir de dolor.

–_Lucy, bailemos. –Dijo Demyx cogiendo mi mano y empezando un extraño pero sencillo baile. _

–_¿Qué intentas, Demyx? Esto… esto… ¡Sobrepasa lo siniestro! ¡Suéltame! –Pero tenía más fuerza que yo, no pude soltarme._

–_Yo siempre intento evadirte. Quiero que no sufras. Te aprecio. –Me arrimó a él con más fuerza._

_Al momento un pelirrojo, creo que era Reno, Cloud y un chico de cabello negro y largo entraron en escena. Reno apuntó con su barra metálica a Demyx mientras se formaba en ésta una enorme bola de fuego, Cloud empuñaba su espada y el moreno apuntaba con una sofisticada pistola._

–_Pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno piensa… adiós, Lucy, hasta siempre._

De nuevo todo se volvió oscuro y desperté.

–¿Estás bien? –Dijo preocupado Reno, igual que la otra vez.

–Tú también lo hiciste… –Me miró extrañado. –¡¡Tú también mataste a Demyx!! ¡¡Tú, el miserable de Cloud y un moreno que no recuerdo!! ¡¡Eres un maldito asesino, como los demás!! –Me lo aparté con fuerza tirándolo al suelo.

Me quedé pensativa por unos instantes, pero luego me levanté y corrí hacia él para agarrarle nuevamente. Yo le había dejado mi hombro para llorar y él sin embargo me había mentido, me había mentido, ¡Me había mentido!

–¡No! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no he matado a Demyx!

Preparé mi brazo para propinarle un puñetazo… pero lo único que logré darle fue una bofetada casi sin fuerza.

–Lucy, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Se acercó Marluxia, pero le aparté y a la vez tiré a Reno al suelo.

–No os acerquéis…

–Lucy, pequeña…

–¡¡Que os vayáis, jodidos embusteros!! –Salí corriendo.

Sí, típico de una telenovela salir corriendo en estos momentos. En una ciudad oscura, sin luces, en la que te vas a tropezar hagas lo que hagas… en la que no sabes a dónde vas. Así fue. Corriendo y corriendo sin rumbo, alejándome de esos traidores. Era lo mejor que podía hacer…

Hasta ahora ninguno de mis efímeros recuerdos ha sido mentira, o eso creo, eran bastante creíbles y todos encajaban con lo que me decía Axel. Pero con este… este no encaja y sin embargo sé que es real, porque lo es. Es real. A Demyx lo mataron esos tres. Reno siempre ha tenido pinta de mentir sin que se le notase un pelo, no dudo en que haya mentido esta vez diciendo que él no había hecho nada.

Pero duele.

Me duele el pecho al saber que hace un momento él estaba llorando en él y luego…

–_¿Quién te gusta?_

–_¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Yuffie? –Pregunté bastante incrédula. –¿Te gusta alguien a ti?_

–_No, nada de eso. Es que siempre que salimos y algún chico nos dice un piropo, tú acabas llamándole mutante deforme o cosas así. Tienes muy mal carácter y no parece gustarte nunca nadie…_

–_Claro que me gustan los chicos, tonta. Pero me gustan los chicos maduros y serios, no los típicos obreros que sueltan burradas, ¿Comprendes?_

–_¡Ya veo, ya veo! –Se sentó, antes estaba tumbada en mi cama. –¡¡Y es que a ti te gusta Rufus!!_

–_¿¿Eeeh?? ¡¿Qué dices?! –Grité mientras se me caían las revistas que estaba leyendo._

–_Tontaaaa, ¿Te crees que no me di cuenta?_

–_Di algo y te mato. –Dije muy seriamente._

_Yuffie se lo tomaba todo a cachondeo y se rió sonoramente, como sólo ella sabía reír._

_Sus sonrisas no eran actuadas, eran sonrisas reales y muy bonitas. Yuffie era tan mona… al principio me hice amiga suya por lo mona que era, era la manera de atraer chicos a mi campo, pero luego los espantaba… Exactamente igual a cuando pones una trampa para cucarachas o ratones, los atraes con algo que gusta y luego acabas con ellos._

_Qué gracia…_

_Ojalá yo fuese tan mona y con buen carácter. Así seguro que conseguiría algún chico y no estaría todavía buscando pareja a mi edad, a mi edad ya no se puede porque…_

–Es una chica mona… es una chica mona…

–¡Lucy! ¡Estás delirando! –Sentí como alguien me daba unas bofetadas en la cara, desperté. –¡¡Despierta!! ¡¡Despierta!!

–¡¡Ya he despertado!! ¡¡Deja de golpearme!! Además, estaba soñando, no delirando… –Me puse las manos en la cara.

Esto no era Bastión Hueco, ¿Qué había pasado? Era una sala del castillo del Mundo Inexistente.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Pregunté asombrada.

–Marluxia dice que mientras corrías por las oscuras calles de Bastión Hueco, te chocaste contra una pared y quedaste inconsciente. –Se hizo un rato de silencio.

–…Dios.

–Pero tranquila, no le creas. –Dijo casi interrumpiéndome. –Estoy cien por cien seguro de que él mismo apareció y te golpeó en la cabeza. Lo que pasa es que desea humillar a la gente, eso es todo… –Sacó un algodón y me lo pasó por la herida de la cabeza, estaba sangrando un poco. –No tiene lógica que te hubiese encontrado así por las buenas tan rápido, sabía a dónde estabas yendo y te golpeó. He ahí la explicación.

–Ah… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Se quedó un poco pasmado ante mi pregunta, no sé por qué.

–Zexion, me llamo Zexion. Será mejor parar un poco esto… –Sacó una bolsa con hielo y me la puso en la frente. –Sujétala un rato así. –Hice lo que me dijo.

Después de unos minutos con mi mano sujetando la bolsa de hielo, Zexion me dijo que mientras yo estaba inconsciente él ya había tratado mi herida. Añadió que si quería podía irme con el hielo en la frente y dar un paseo por ahí, así le dejaba a él tranquilo y yo iría a mi aire. Es lo que hice.

Caminé por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de los incorpóreos, justo pasaba por la del número II cuando salió de repente.

–¡Vaya, linda! ¡Eres tú! Qué sorpresa, justo hace unos minutos me enteré de que chocaste contra una pared y te quedaste inconsciente. –Se rió.

–Xigbar, no me hace gracia. Además eso es una mentira cochina y sucia.

–Ya, me imagino; no fue una pared… fue un muro, ¿Verdad? Ya decía yo, me extraña que con esa cabeza tan dura no te hayas cargado la pared, no tiene lógica. Un muro ya sería algo más serio. –Dijo entre risas.

–Oye, menos cachondeo.

–Vale, vale. ¿Adónde vas?

–Visita cultural por el Mundo Inexistente.

–Eso me gusta, voy contigo.

Salimos del castillo y dimos una vuelta por la enorme ciudad. Me deshice de la bolsa de hielo.

Puede que suene tonto de un incorpóreo pero me alegro de tener al lado a Xigbar. No es bueno que siendo chica pasee por los callejones oscuros, aunque claro, él es un hombre, vete a saber si…

–Tu apodo en la organización es interesante, ¿No crees? –Dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

–¿El alma en pena?

–Sí, exacto. Tu corazón es el de la tristeza o algo así he escuchado. Xemnas está deprimido con ese asunto. –Comenzó a reírse, yo le di un codazo para que explicara un poco más. –Ah, ¿No lo sabes? Xemnas estudia los corazones muy a fondo y resulta que hace poco encontró unos informes que dicen que para formarnos como humanos, tenemos que coger también los corazones de la "tristeza" y de la "alegría". Es decir; si antes teníamos que conseguir un huevo de corazones, ahora encima es encontrar eso… parece que nos vacilan, macho.

–¿Tristeza?

–Sí, era el tuyo. Por suerte ya lo tiene el superior. Quiere decir que tu corpóreo o era un depresivo o lo veía todo bastante mal. Nunca te diste una alegría, ¿Eh? Pero bueno, si me entero de algo más relacionado con tu corazón, te lo haré saber.

–Esto… gracias.

Seguimos caminando, ¿Qué estupidez era esa? ¿Es que no saben qué inventar? ¿Y el corazón de la alegría es el tío que está muy alegre?

–¡¡No me jodas!! –Dije inconscientemente.

–¿Perdona?

–No, nada, se me ha escapado.

Pero sigo sin entenderlo, ¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy la persona más triste, depresiva y mal afortunada a mi modo de ver de todos los mundos? ¡No es verdad!... ¿O sí?

–Ah, sí, también escuché que tienes el don de llorar. Llorar de corazón, ningún incorpóreo puede. El incorpóreo del corazón de la "alegría", por así decirlo, es que sigue sonándome penoso… digo, puede reír de felicidad sin ser una actuación. Diciéndolo mal y pronto; eres la ostia.

Me tapé la cara con las manos. Todo resultaba demasiado incoherente, demasiado infantil, demasiado… absurdo. ¿Ahora tengo que creerme que soy la tristeza personificada? ¿Qué ninguna noticia alegre habría dejado satisfecho a mi corpóreo? Qué horror, ¡qué horror!

–Entonces puedo sentir pena…

–Sí, pero no alegría. Es fácil. Te envidio. Por cierto, vaya cacho herida te hiciste. –Me puso una mano en la frente tocando la parte que no estaba herida. –¿Te duele mucho?

–No, nada. Aunque cuando levanto las cejas siento una cosa extraña… –Las levanté de una forma cómica y él sonrió.

–Normal.

Volvimos al castillo. Hablar con Xigbar era bastante entretenido, tenía una forma de hablar que me recordaba a alguien, siempre soltando alguna barbaridad. Además de que también era muy expresivo haciendo gestos y me encantaba cuando hablaba de Marluxia, siempre insultándolo.

Es un buen tipo.

Para mi sorpresa al llegar a mi habitación me encontré al pelirrosa tumbado en mi cama.

–Esto… quizá me equivoqué de habitación, lo siento. –Fui a cerrar la puerta cuando Marluxia me llamó la atención.

–No, es la tuya. Entra, pequeña. –Entré y cerré la puerta. Me quedé de pie mirándole. –¿Cómo tienes la herida? ¿Te duele mucho?

–No.

–Bien. Pues entonces comencemos ya con nuestro entrenamiento. Iremos a Villa Crepúsculo.

Muy a mi pesar tuve que hacer lo que me dijo, aún seguía teniendo mucho sueño pero después de todo él era ahora mi maestro, tenía que obedecer.

Estuvimos un rato practicando algunas técnicas en una especie de ring que tenía la ciudad. Marluxia me dijo que el ring era para un torneo de struggle o algo así. Pero me extraña que no haya nadie, supongo que se memorizó las horas en las que la gente no pasaba por aquí… ¿No?

–Todo bien hasta ahora. Quiero que vengas a por mí como si fueras a matarme. Piensa en Cloud, en la mentira de Reno o en aquel moreno que no recuerdas. Pero ataca.

Hice lo que me dijo, fui corriendo hacia él e intenté golpearlo con fuerza. Él esquivaba todos mis ataques. Seguimos un rato así, él esquivando y yo atacando. Hasta que vi mi oportunidad; tenía su cabeza a una distancia poco prudente y decidí probar a aplastarlo igual que cuando matas a un mosquito.

…Digo yo que teniendo una fuerza sobrehumana servirá.

–¿Eh? –Se sorprendió bastante al prever mi ataque y se apartó lo justo para que mis manos no le aplastasen la cabeza.

Nos quedamos quietos, pude escuchar hasta cómo tragaba él.

–O-oye… ese ataque no me ha gustado. Es muy macabro. –Dijo entrecortadamente.

–A mí me duelen las manos… pero lo vi oportuno, ¿Crees que te habría machacado la cabeza?

–Sí. Así que déjalo, ¿Quieres? –Sonreí ante lo dicho. –B-bien, aquí dejamos el entrenamiento. Suficiente. Tengo que hacer unas misiones… nos vemos, pequeña. –Se marchó.

Fui a la plaza de la estación de trenes. Quería mirar de nuevo este peculiar atardecer de la ciudad.

–El alma en pena… ¿Eh? –Sonreí.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Inur: **¡Síiiii! Hace mucha ilusión, me incita a seguir escribiendo xD

Pues sí, a ver cuándo, leñes…

**Tamborilero:** Con Lucy en la organización me es difícil narrar lo que hace el grupo de Cloud, la verdad… pero en fin, ya saldrá.

No, hombre, no voy a ser tan mala persona con Reno, que me cae bien… xD este capítulo ha sido algo sentimental pero vamos… que no ._.

**Princesa del silencio:** Pues nada, dentro de dos semanas seguiré actualizando igual ^^

O_o… eres una violadora… o_o… xDD es broma, yo a Roxas no, pero a otros no te lo niego… xD

Te entiendo… además, Ulcyx… que no XD Lucy mejor, nada como la costumbre.

¡Gracias a los tres por comentar! ^-^


	16. El alma que vaga en pena

**La semana que viene vuelvo a estar ausente, supongo que actualizaré este jueves o viernes y el sábado siguiente. No es mucha ausencia, pero yo os aviso, que no os he abandonado.**

**16. EL ALMA QUE VAGA EN PENA**

Pasaron los días. Había tomado por costumbre ir a esa plaza y asomarme a ver el paisaje durante una hora o así, apenas sentía el paso del tiempo.

El entrenamiento con Marluxia se había vuelto bastante aburrido. Siempre lo llenaba todo con sus desagradables pétalos y sus empalagosas palabras, apenas podía concentrarme en la lucha. Sin embargo no se me daba mal. Él me pidió que no fuese tan bestia a la hora del entrenamiento y que me guardase las ganas para cuando estuviese con Reno, Cloud o el moreno, el cual hace poco recordé que se llamaba Vincent.

–¡Sí! La llaman el alma en pena. Es una chica que viste de negro y que va todas las tardes a la plaza de la estación de trenes. Muchos dicen que su novio se suicidó allí una tarde y que por eso va de luto. –Cuchicheó una, yo sonreí.

Lo estaba escuchando antes de cruzar una calle así que me paré a ver qué más estupideces decían.

–¡Es verdad! Ya me acuerdo… yo la vi una tarde que volvía de la playa, me dio mucho miedo. Parecía una estatua.

Cierto, muy típico de estas chicas el cotillear acerca de los demás. Seguí caminando por las calles de Villa Crepúsculo hasta que llegué a una especie de rejas, tenían un manto por encima y daba a una pequeña habitación. Me pregunto si vive alguien ahí…

–Ya veo… Entonces hay una maravilla más en Villa Crepúsculo y además creo que es real. ¡Ya tenemos tema para nuestra redacción de verano! –Dijo la voz de un chico, no debía ser muy mayor, y menos si tenía que hacer redacciones de verano.

–¡Exacto, Pence! ¡Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos! Sólo vayamos esta tarde a la plaza. –Dijo una segunda voz, de otro chico.

–Me parece bien, ¿Tú qué opinas, Roxas? –Preguntó ahora una chica pero nadie respondió, supongo que le hizo algún gesto.

Perfecto, por el simple hecho de ir todas las tardes a la plaza de la estación de trenes ya me había hecho famosa. Y, para colmo, mi mote en Villa Crepúsculo es el mismo que en la organización. Si es que lo tienen todo pensado estos chicos…

Después de volver al Mundo Inexistente, hacer una misión con Larxene… que por cierto me cae mal, es bastante estúpida, ególatra y cuando le da por crear campos eléctricos siempre me acaba metiendo a mí en ellos… bueno, después de eso volví a Villa Crepúsculo para que esos chicos de antes, más que nada por Roxas, pudiesen hacer tranquilamente su redacción de verano.

–¡Ahí está! ¿Y si le preguntamos? –Escuché decir a uno de ellos que estaba gordito.

Después de un rato dudando se acercaron. Supongo que debería inventarme alguna historia para hacerles pasar un buen rato, ¿No es así?

–¡S-señorita! –Dijo la única chica que iba con ellos. –¿Le importaría que le hiciésemos algunas preguntas? –Negué con la cabeza, ella se sorprendió.

–Eso es que no le importa… –Susurró el chico de pelo punta. –¿Qué se supone que hace aquí todas las tardes?

–Bueno… digamos que recuerdo cosas. –Roxas me miró expectante.

–¿Qué cosas? –Preguntó.

–Todo… –Me miraron los cuatro interrogantes. –Hace algún tiempo, había una chica, una amiga mía. Al principio parecía algo grosera porque contestaba de forma muy fría y tosca, pero en verdad era una gran persona. Ella, como cualquier joven de su edad, se enamoró… y todo comenzó a salir mal.

–¿Se enamoró? ¿Qué pasó? ¿No era un amor correspondido? –Preguntó la chica con las manos entrelazadas.

–Exacto, no era correspondido. Ella se enamoró de alguien realmente importante. Un hombre de élite que sólo estaría con mujeres de élite. Ella no tenía mucho dinero pero no le importaba… buscaba la manera de poder pasar con él algo de tiempo, aunque eso a él apenas le importaba. Ella aprendió a tocar el piano para parecer más culta, a trabajar mucho y ahorrar para simular que también era de los barrios altos, pero todo eso dejó de hacerlo cuando… –Tenía ganas de reírme, no sé por qué, me puse una mano en la boca y simulé un gemido para que no se me notase tanto. –… cuando él estuvo a punto de morir. Ella le entregó su alma y su corazón al diablo para salvar la vida de aquel hombre. Él se salvó y continuó su vida normal, pero ella dejó de ser humana y de tener pasiones y objetivos en su vida. Era algo que no podía soportar, así que se suicidó. Aquí fue… ella se tiró. Intenté disuadirla pero no sirvió para nada.

–¡¿Eh?! ¡Qué triste! ¡Debió de ser muy triste para usted también! Perder a un amigo de esa forma… muriendo por amor. –La chica se puso las manos en el pecho. –Lo siento mucho.

–No te preocupes, estas cosas pasan. –Sí, creo que en los dramas de Marluxia.

–Gracias por contarnos su historia, señorita. Últimamente no hacen más que hablar de usted, y desgraciadamente hablan mal… pero yo creo que es una mujer muy simpática. Nadie nos habría contado una historia así. –Dijo el gordito.

–Bueno… no tengo nada que ocultar. –Volví a disimular un gemido. –¿Cómo os llamáis?

–Yo soy Roxas. –Dijo él adelantándose a los demás. –Ella es Olette, él es Pence, –Así que el gordito es Pence, bien, pensé que iba a estar todo el rato llamándolo así. –y él es Hayner.

–¡Y te agradecemos enormemente tu atención! –Todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia menos Hayner.

–No ha sonado muy real, pero vale. –Dijo Hayner mientras se iba, los demás le siguieron.

Pude notar como Roxas me echaba un vistazo antes de seguirles, imagino que he pasado de ser una violadora a ser una buena persona, ¿No? Eso espero.

Volví a subir a la torre con el helado de sal marina, ahí me estaba esperando Axel. Había visto lo sucedido pero no pareció echarle mucha importancia…

–El plan de esta noche sigue en marcha, ¿Lo captas?

–Sí, lo capto.

–Lo repetiré por si acaso… esta noche iremos al castillo de Bastión Hueco, tendremos que ir andando porque no he visitado mucho esa zona, ahora mismo no recuerdo cómo eran los calabozos y tú estás más o menos igual. Bien, cuando encontremos a Rufus le cogeremos y desapareceremos. Iremos a ver a Cloud y su grupo, se lo dejaremos y… nos volveremos a ir. Vamos a ser fugitivos en la organización, no lo olvides; es muy peligroso. –Asentí mirando la ciudad.

–Todo irá bien. –Dije sonriendo. –Y cuando todo esto pase obtendré mi venganza.

Y así digamos que de algún modo llegó la noche en el oscuro Mundo Inexistente. Yo estaba tumbada en la cama aunque no dormía, ¿Quién podría dormir en una situación como esa? ¿Por qué tanta demora en rescatar a Rufus? Sólo se trata de agarrarle y huir al lugar menos pensado, eso es. Tan simple como eso…

–Lucy, ¿Estás despierta?

–No.

–Bien, ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos. –Me tendió la mano y la agarré.

A partir de ese momento sabía que ponía toda mi confianza en Axel, que el hecho de que pudiese mentirme podría desmoronarme. Él es la única persona en la que puedo confiar en estos momentos, al principio no le creía, siempre diciendo que mis recuerdos fueron modificados por Marluxia… pero eso ahora mismo da igual. Esos recuerdos eran artificiales, los recuerdos que tengo ahora con Axel no lo son, son completamente reales.

Podría decir que él es mi único amigo.

Tras pasar su portal aparecimos delante de la puerta del castillo de Bastión Hueco, ¿Para qué sirven los barcos en Port Royal? ¿Para qué tantos chocobos o automóviles en Midgar? Si la gente pudiese crear portales se daría cuenta de lo aburrido pero corto que es viajar.

…Sí, me alegro de que haya barcos en Port Royal y chocobos y automóviles en Midgar.

–¿Recuerdas más o menos por dónde era? –Me preguntó, a simple vista podía observar que no tenía ni idea.

Le llevé por donde creía que era. Afortunadamente no iba mal encaminada y llegamos a la lúgubre sala de calabozos y celdas. Después de caminar un rato me detuve delante de la que creía recordar que era la de Rufus.

–Aquí es. –Comencé a forzar la cerradura y dándole un firme y rápido golpe la puerta cedió. –Rufus, Rufus…

Una suerte, era él. Seguía en la misma esquina. Aunque no se veía muy bien, podría jurar que se sorprendió al verme.

–Lucy… viniste. –Dijo levantándose costosamente.

–Será mejor que lo llevemos a cuestas. –Le dije a Axel, nos miramos unos segundos.

–Hey, tú eras la que tenía fuerza, ¿No? Yo estoy algo pachucho últimamente. –Se excusó mirando a la pared, no tuve más remedio que cargar yo con Rufus.

Todo iba según lo planeado. Ahora sólo tendríamos que crear otro portal y salir por patas…

–¡Lucy! ¡Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí!

–¡¡Marluxia!! –Exclamó Axel sorprendido. –¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

–Bueno, ya sabes, me perdí mientras buscaba el baño… y acabé en otro mundo. –Se rió, pero notó que ninguno de nosotros estaba para bromas y volvió a serenarse. –Lucy, ven ahora mismo.

–Ni que yo fuera tu perro, vaya.

–¿Acaso quieres que le cuente a Xemnas lo ocurrido? No creo que tengáis muchas ganas de que sus magníficas espadas os atraviesen vuestros bonitos cuerpos. Pandilla de traidores.

–No estás en posición de amenazar. –Añadió Axel. –Principalmente porque aquí el más traidor de todos eres tú, ¿O acaso no buscas hacerte con la organización?

El pelirrosa se ofendió e hizo aparecer una enorme guadaña en sus manos. Habría que pelear y yo ya estaba acostumbrada en los entrenamientos, no me costaría mucho, aunque… nunca había peleado con guadaña.

Mierda.

–¡Axel! Toma a Rufus y vete con él, yo pelearé. –Dice intentando sonar lo más decidida posible.

–¡Ni hablar! ¡Estamos los dos en esto! –Maldita sea, Axel, no estamos para protagonizar una película. Sé inteligente y huye.

En las manos de Axel aparecieron sus dos conocidos Chakrams y yo para mi desgracia no tenía ningún arma.

–Axel, atiéndeme; yo no voy a morir ni a desaparecer ni nada por el estilo. Por una vez quiero que me hagas caso y vete, vete con Rufus. Sé que mi corpóreo vino aquí por él… lo sé, lo recordé. Así que no hagas que la muerte de la verdadera Lucy haya sido en vano. Llévate a Rufus con Cloud y su grupo, por mucho que odie a Cloud sé que con ellos estará seguro. ¡¡Así que hazlo!!

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y sus Chakrams desaparecieron. Cargó con Rufus y se fue tras uno de sus portales. Por suerte, cuando Marluxia reaccionó para intentar cogerle ya era demasiado tarde.

–Bien, Lucy, bien. –Qué manía con esa frasecita. –Se ve que no te importa en absoluto lo que te pueda pasar de ahora en adelante. No voy a ser consecuente contigo. Me caías bien… qué pena.

Al instante agarró fuerte su guadaña e intentó darme con ella. No la esquivé, probé a agarrarla fuerte.

–Lucy~ ¿No te enseñaron por dónde coger las guadañas? No es por ahí, así te sangran las manos…

Efectivamente dolía, picaba, pero seguí agarrando fuerte y la lancé hacia un lado perdido de la estancia. Los encarcelados fijaron su atención en nosotros:

–¡¡Cinco libras por la chica!! –Gritó uno, a lo que Marluxia miró asqueado.

–Miserables…

Uno de mis golpes podría ser mortal para Marluxia. Tenía mucha suerte al esquivarlos tan bien.

–Tan previsible como siempre, pequeña. –Dijo parándose lejos de mí para recuperar el aliento.

–Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que te aplaste la cabeza sin querer. –Él palideció y al rato sonrió.

–Inténtalo si puedes. –Salió corriendo hacia su guadaña.

Intenté impedírselo dándole una patada pero para mi desgracia se la acabé dando a la pared de piedra. Admito que me duele la rodilla, no sé si la he doblado o algo, pero duele, duele.

Odiaba su guadaña. Me ha cortado un poco el pelo pero si me hubiese llegado a descuidar habría sido el cuello.

–Bonito pelo, quizá podría guardármelo de recuerdo como "aquella alumna mía a la que tuve que matar por traición". –Dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrosa.

–O quizá podrías guardártelo para tu tumba, ¿No crees? Así me ahorro llevarte flores.

–Hablando de flores…

La sala comenzó a llenarse de pétalos de rosa. No podía ver con claridad a mi adversario, él sabía perfectamente que sus flores me desconcertaban en batalla.

Me intenté alejar de Marluxia todo lo posible, hasta que llegué al final de esta extraña habitación y puse mis brazos como única defensa. Sentí como las hojas afiladas de la guadaña se incrustaban en mi antebrazo derecho…

–Se siente mal con esto clavado, ¿Verdad?

–No más que el estar en presencia de tus patéticas rosas. –Gemí, estaba moviendo la guadaña para profundizar.

Como pude, le pillé desprevenido y agarré rápidamente su guadaña. La situación acababa de cambiar y ahora era él el que estaba acorralado en la pared con su enorme guadaña amenazando en su cuello. Un simple movimiento mío le cortaría la yugular.

Él ni se inmutó, me miró con indiferencia como si esperase lo que iba a pasar.

–Marly… "_entre rosas he nacido y entre espinas moriré…_–Acabé con su indiferencia haciendo ese último movimiento. –_pero a ti, _maestro mío_, jamás te olvidaré"_ ¿Te ha gustado? –Dije mirando su cadáver. –Porque a mí no… –Eso lo dije casi en un susurro, no creo que ninguno de los encarcelados lo escuchase.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Marluxia ya estaba desapareciendo y Rufus ya había sido rescatado por Axel. Tengo que buscar la nave de Sora, allí estarán todos.

Creé un portal que me llevó hacia uno de los tejados de una casa de Bastión Hueco. Ahí tenía una visión preliminar de lo que era la ciudad, no sería muy difícil encontrar la nave.

No sería difícil encontrar de noche la nave, ¿Verdad?

Fue una suerte que la única cosa que tuviese las luces encendidas fuese aquella extraña nave. No me costó mucho llegar hacia ella y mucho menos entrar. Todos me miraban expectantes, caras que recuerdo haber visto y caras que no recuerdo en absoluto. Muchas personas. Entre ellas estaba Rufus.

–¡¡Lucy!! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu brazo? ¿Y a tu pelo? ¡Estás sangrando! –Dijo Axel exaltado. Reno estaba mirándome sin embargo no se movió de su sitio.

–Olvídalo, Axel. Tenemos que irnos. –Pasé la vista por todos hasta que llegué al recién salvado. –Cuidad de Rufus. –Apoyé una rodilla en el suelo y agaché la cabeza. –Era mi misión en un principio; rescatarle. Ya lo hice, ahora os pido que cuidéis de él… A pesar de pediros este favor, mi venganza sigue en pie. Esto es una simple tregua que veo necesaria. Xemnas no descansará hasta acabar con nosotros, o quizá nos podemos salvar soltándole alguna mentira... a saber.

La chica, Yuffie creo que era, se acercó a mí y se agachó para estar a mi misma altura.

–Lucy, cuando todo pase volveremos a comer juntas en algún restaurante. Volveremos a hacer ese concurso. –dijo bastante risueña, a lo que yo asentí.

–Espero que mi vida se extienda lo suficiente para eso. –Me levanté. –Nos veremos.

Me puse la capucha y me giré con intención de irme, pero el presidente me detuvo.

–Gracias… Buen trabajo, Lucy. Como siempre muy eficaz. –Sonrió, en mis sueños me decía eso cada vez que iba a su despacho. –Permíteme que te recompense tu esfuerzo algún día, porque aún siendo incorpóreo has logrado captar el deseo que tenía la verdadera Lucy de… en fin. Hasta la vista. –Me tendió la mano y se la estreché.

Después de lo dicho por Rufus supuse que los demás le habrían contado algunas cosas.

Al resto les hice un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida y nos marchamos. Nuestra primera misión ya había terminado; rescatar a Rufus.

Ahora tocaba la parte más difícil… acabar con la organización.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Tamborilero: **Pues nada, ya se verá lo de los recuerdos o_o

**Princesa del silencio:** Bueno, ya casi he vuelto xD

**Inur:** Cuando leí tu mensaje dije "mira, qué suerte, ya me lo he cargado, cuando suba el capítulo estará muy contenta" xD

**Nanira snape:** Gracias por comentar ^^ Si esto te consuela, Axel no tendrá el mismo final que en el Kingdom Hearts, no digo que no vaya a morir, porque no lo sé… pero no será igual ._.

Suelo actualizar los martes y los sábados, o los días próximos a esos.

¡Gracias a los cuatro por comentar! ^-^


	17. Un pequeño trato

**17. UN PEQUEÑO TRATO**

Acabábamos de salir de la nave y de curar un poco mis heridas del brazo. Axel propuso que fuéramos a Midgar o a alguna ciudad de aquel mundo.

–Desde luego aquí siempre huele igual… –Dijo mi compañero tosiendo a causa de la contaminación de la ciudad.

–Vamos a Gold Saucer. –Dije mirando un cartel, lo señalé.

–¿Una ciudad y parque temático? No saben qué inventar, ¿Verdad?

Los recuerdos volvieron a aflorar en mi mente…

–_Reno, cumpliré mi parte del trato si me llevas a Gold Saucer. Siempre he querido ir allí, además le han puesto cosas nuevas…_

–_¿¡Gold Saucer!?¡Sí que le han puesto cosas nuevas, hasta precio nuevo! ¿Pero te crees que yo cobro más que…?_

–_Sí, cobras más que yo._

–_No me importa. –Me respondió molesto el pelirrojo._

–_De acuerdo, no hay trato. –Dije cerrando los ojos y volviendo a mi trabajo._

–_¡Agh! ¡Siempre haciendo tratos! ¿No conoces los favores? –Negué con la cabeza. –Además, a ti no te gustan las emociones fuertes, ¿A qué viene querer ir a un parque temático?_

–_Pues obviamente a que gastes dinero de la peor forma posible. Ah, pero quiero pasar una noche, ¿Eh? Así que también tienes que pagar dos habitaciones en la posada esa del terror, jajaja._

–_Te odio…_

–_¿Decías?_

–_Nada, que iremos, pero más te vale cumplir tu parte del trato a rajatabla y con discreción. –Sonreí victoriosa._

¿Cuál sería el trato aquel? No lo recuerdo…

–Espero que tengas dinero. –Él asintió.

Después de estar un rato preguntando a la gente cómo se iba a Gold Saucer, nos aclararon que deberíamos llegar a Corel del Norte y de ahí coger el teleférico que nos lleva directamente allí.

–Bien, ¿Y cómo diablos vamos a Corel del Norte? –Preguntó Axel poniéndose una mano en la frente mientras yo sacaba un mapa y lo observaba.

–Primero vamos a Junon, pagamos un barco que nos lleve a Costa del Sol y de ahí vamos a Corel del Norte. Sencillo, ¿No crees?

Fuimos camino a Junon. Tuvimos que pagarle a alguien que iba de paso para que nos dejase montar en su camioneta, es lo que hace la mala costumbre de no caminar y usar tantos portales. El camino era bastante natural teniendo en cuenta la ciudad de la que acabábamos de salir. Esa ciudad la controla en su plenitud Rufus Shinra, es un hombre muy afortunado. También tiene que tener mucho dinero… me pregunto si lo habrá gastado alguna vez para ir a Gold Saucer. No, eso no lo hace la gente rica. La gente rica gasta su dinero en unas vacaciones en Costa del Sol o eso vi en un anuncio, también van al teatro, a ver esa obra tan famosa "Loveless"…

–Por cierto, en vez de gastar dinero en un parque temático… ¿Por qué no mejor nos quedamos en Costa del Sol o algo así? –Me preguntó Axel.

–Porque allí la gente es muy indecente y estarán todos semidesnudos, sólo con el bañador o bikini, andando por las calles.

–Es lo que tiene una ciudad en la costa. Favorece el turismo, hay mucha gente y como hace calor, van sueltos de ropa.

–Pues no me parece correcto, además, no estamos de vacaciones. Ni siquiera sé por qué vamos a Gold Saucer. –Él negó con la cabeza, supongo que era simplemente para que los de la organización no nos encontrasen tan fácilmente.

Después de un largo viaje, en parte despiertos y en parte medio dormidos por el aburrimiento, llegamos a Junon.

–Vaya ciudad más fea. –Dijo Axel mientras comprábamos unos bollos y zumos para nutrirnos un poco.

–Se puso así con el paso del tiempo, desde que está toda esta construcción metálica de Shin-Ra, un aeropuerto y un puerto para naves y barcos de la empresa. Antes de que esto estuviera era una ciudad preciosa. –Respondió la anciana que nos vendía la comida.

Al final nos fuimos al puerto y pagamos un billete para un barco. Nos costó un poco conseguirlos porque el hombre que los vendía insistía en que como faltaba poco para zarpar, ya estaba lleno y no cabríamos. Pero nada, una simple amenaza con los Chakrams de Axel nos dio los billetes.

El barco zarpó a Costa del Sol a los pocos minutos, una suerte poder ir tan pronto.

–¿Nos han dejado algún camarote para dormir o sólo hemos pagado por estar en cubierta? –Preguntó Axel cogiendo los billetes y mirándolos.

Me asomé por la barandilla del barco y vi como Junon se iba alejando poco a poco. La brisa era fresca, en cierto modo podía aclarar algunas de mis interminables ideas…

–_¿Por qué teníamos que ir en barco? Podríamos haber cogido el helicóptero y nos ahorrábamos esto… –Comentó el pelirrojo mirando el mar._

–_Pensé que vendría Rude. –Respondí._

–_¿Y qué si hubiese venido? Además, Rude no tiene nada que ver con el trato._

–_Da igual, me llevo bien con él y sería divertido haber charlado un rato. Tú eres insufrible y nuestras conversaciones resultan incómodas y molestas._

–_Pues no serán incómodas y molestas por mi culpa. _

–_Últimamente no haces más que hablar de Elena… en fin, no es que me importe, pero me gustan los hombres y no las mujeres. Llego a un punto en el que acabo soñando con Elena y no me hace gracia._

–_El trato va de Elena, prefiero dejártelo todo claro…_

–_Ya sé que el trato va de Elena, que todo lo que me digas es importante para poder cumplir mi parte. –Dije pesadamente. –Pero te pasas demasiado, tu parte del trato no iba de hablarme de ella incansablemente. La tengo atragantada. _

–_Vale, si el problema es que yo hablo de Elena, habla tú de algún chico. –Respondió dándose la vuelta y mirándome._

–_De acuerdo… –Me lo pensé durante un rato y me acerqué a la barandilla a mirar el mar. –Hablemos de Rufus._

–_Espera… ¿Te gusta Rufus? –Dijo interrumpiéndome. Asentí sin mirarle y se empezó a reír. –¡Te gusta Rufus! –Le miré sorprendida. –¡Y lo dices como si te gustase Jack o Rod! Pues vas lista…_

–_¿Eh?_

–_Rufus nunca se va a fijar en ti. No destacas de ninguna manera, si por lo menos tuvieses el cuerpo de Scarlet, una cara linda como Cissnei o Elena… Pero siento mucho decirte que no eres nada del otro mundo._

_Nos quedamos un rato en silencio._

–_Vaya, gracias por tus piropos. Aunque ya me había dado cuenta. Es sospechoso que con mis veintitantos años de vida no haya tenido novio nunca. Bueno, una vez me pidieron salir pero lo consideré como sólo quería quedar bien conmigo, así que… gracias, te lo agradezco._

–_Hey, no te lo tomes a mal, no quería decir que fueses fea ni mucho menos, tienes rasgos expresivos y tal… también tienes una gran personalidad._

–_Intenta arreglarlo ahora, Reno. Se ve que contigo no se puede hablar de nada. –Me fui hacia la puerta que daba a los camarotes y me detuve. –Ah, sí, contigo se puede hablar de lo mucho que te gusta Elena, de lo maravillosa que es a pesar de tener sus menos, por lo cotilla y plasta que es a veces… también tiene sus más, es preciosa, guapísima, atractiva y eficaz. De eso sí que se puede hablar, ¡Genial! ¡Sigue soltando halagos hacia esa estupenda rubia e intenta ligártela! ¡Mientras tanto yo me pudriré sola en una residencia de ancianos con merchandising de Rufus por toda la habitación! –Entré en mi camarote dando un portazo._

–El trato era hacer que Elena se enamorase o por lo menos dijese buenas cosas de Reno… –Susurré.

–¿Dijiste algo?

–No, nada. Me pregunto qué fue de ese trato… –Me di la vuelta y apoyé mis codos en la barandilla, dándole la espalda al mar.

Axel me miró sorprendido, estuvimos unos minutos sin decir nada.

–Reno era mi amigo, ¿Verdad? –El pelirrojo asintió. –Pero Reno mató a Demyx…

–No, fue Cloud para salvarte a ti. Reno estaba con los demás mientras Demyx intentaba acabar contigo.

–Ya… –Dije poco convencida.

Pasó una hora y fuimos al camarote. Para mi sorpresa estaba todo en silencio. No se escuchaban los griteríos de los extranjeros que iban a Costa del Sol…

–Esto es malo… –Miré sorprendida a Axel, acababa de sacar sus Chakrams.

–Hala, preparado para todo. –Pudimos ver a Xigbar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –El superior me ordenó que os buscase, está muy cabreado por vuestra traición.

Pensé en que antes de hacernos enemigos de la organización sería bueno hacerles saber que no somos tan malos, después de todo quizá cuela…

–Marluxia había decidido traicionar a la organización. –Respondí seriamente con los ojos cerrados.

–Ya veo, no me importa en absoluto la "muerte" de Marluxia. Es más, podría decir que hasta me alegro de ello pero… ¿A qué se debe la desaparición de Rufus? Casualmente desapareció la misma noche de la muerte de Marluxia, en el castillo de Bastión Hueco.

–Cloud acababa de llegar, con Sora, Donald y Goofy. No tuvimos más remedio que seguir con nuestra tarea; acabar con el traidor. Ellos aprovecharon nuestro despiste para llevarse al presidente. La prueba de ello es que nosotros no tenemos a Rufus.

–Ya… –Dijo poco convencido. –Bueno, si te digo la verdad no me interesa. Pero me jode que Rufus haya escapado… aunque si dices que no ha sido vuestra culpa pues… ¿Debería creerte?

–Por supuesto.

–Igualmente tendréis que volver al Mundo Inexistente, ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí?

–Vacaciones merecidas. –Respondió Axel poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca.

–Pues nada de vacaciones, hay que trabajar. –Contestó molesto el pirata.

–¡No seas tan aburrido! Pensábamos ir a Gold Saucer… ¿Por qué no te apuntas? –Exclamó Axel simulando felicidad.

–El superior está muy cabreado. No le toquéis más lo que no me parece que tenga o si no os las veréis canuta cuando volváis. Es posible que intente acabar con vuestra inexistencia.

–Dile que estaremos buscando información por aquí. Puede que saquemos algo interesante de los Turcos… además, si nos deja tranquilos podremos quitar de la organización a un segundo traidor, camarada de Marluxia, ¿Qué te parece?

Se lo pensó unos minutos y acabó marchándose refunfuñando. Una vez habiendo asegurado que estábamos Axel y yo solos, suspiramos y nos sentamos en nuestras respectivas camas del camarote.

–Pensé que íbamos a tener que pelear…

–Hemos tenido suerte, de alguna manera hemos dicho la verdad. –Le respondí mirando el techo.

–¿Quién es el segundo traidor? –Me preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

–Es Larxene. Esa plasta.

–Ah, sí, claro… ¿Crees que el grupo de Cloud acabará con algún incorpóreo?

–Seguramente, después de todo nos tienen que quitar trabajo de encima… no podemos encargarnos de todos, sería horrible.

–El que me asusta es Saix… es decir, no me asusta, ya estoy acostumbrado a que dude de mí y me persiga a todos lados, pero es un salvaje cuando pelea. Se vuelve loco, ¿Lo captas?

–Sí, sí, lo capto, lo capto… –No sé por qué tendía a responderle a esa coletilla.

Empiezo a pensar que el hecho de que hayamos querido tomar estas "vacaciones" es porque queremos que Cloud y Sora se encarguen de eliminar a algunos. No me gusta pelear con los que han sido mis compañeros, aunque no haya interaccionado con ellos. No me agradaría tener que encargarme de Xigbar después de haber hablado con él y de haber tenido las mismas opiniones con respecto a Marluxia.

Mientras pensaba en a quién eliminarían el rubio, el enano, el perro y el pato, acabé quedándome dormida…

–_Lucy, ponme un vaso de agua, por favor._

–_Vaya, Cloud, una sorpresa verte por aquí. Tifa ha llegado a pensar que de tanto viajar acabaste perdido… ¿Hace mucho calor? –Dije mientras le servía el agua._

–_Sí, bastante. Aunque en Midgar hace más calor que en Nibelheim, puedo asegurártelo._

–_En Nibelheim apenas hay contaminación, sólo está aquel reactor en aquel monte perdido. Esto está repletito de reactores, automóviles y demás. Imagínate cómo nos lo pasamos. Una pena que el alcalde prohíba el andar desnudos por las calles, creo que más de uno iría exhibiendo… _

–_Orden directa de Rufus Shinra, me parece bien. No creo que sea agradable ver a Barret yendo por la calle…_

–_Err… ¿Decía algo, caballero? –Me fui corriendo hacia una de las mesas del bar ignorando el comentario del rubio, o por lo menos intentando no pensar en ello._

Abrí los ojos. El barco ya no se movía, ya habíamos llegado a Costa del Sol.

–¿Preparada para ver exhibicionismo? –Preguntó Axel.

Me acordé del bar y de Cloud.

–No lo sabes tú bien…

Salimos del barco; todo lleno de turistas.

–¿Y si comemos algo? –Preguntó mi compañero mientras yo me preocupaba por esquivar a la manada de turistas.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar, hacía mucho que había digerido el bollo y el zumo de antes.

Entramos en un bar, también repleto de turistas que sólo vestían el bañador. Nos miraron bastante mal teniendo en cuenta que íbamos por una zona costera con una túnica larga y negra.

–¿Qué queréis? –Se acercó el camarero.

–Lo más barato que tenga. –Respondí, tenemos que guardar dinero para Gold Saucer.

Al rato nos trajo una extraña ensalada y dos vasos de agua, no era gran cosa pero comparado con el resto de precios era bastante barato.

–¿Ahora cómo vamos a Corel del Norte? –Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras comíamos.

–Igual que como cuando fuimos a Junon…

Aunque bien pensado Corel del Norte apenas estaba habitada ya, con tiendas de campaña y poco más según leí. No es un sitio muy transitado a menos que vayan a Gold Saucer.

Estuve pensando las pocas maneras de ir que no fueran andando ni en camionetas, hasta que al fin escuché algo…

–Sí, ese bus nos llevará a Corel del Norte y cogeremos el teleférico para Gold Saucer. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería ir allí, además lo han remodelado. –Dijo una extranjera.

Nos fijamos en el bus que había delante del bar, según la extranjera era ese. Pagamos rápido la comida y salimos corriendo a por él, quizá todavía teníamos tiempo de que nos llevase.

–Queremos ir a Corel del Norte, ¿Este bus nos puede llevar?

–Siempre y cuando tengan dinero para pagar el billete.

Axel pagó. Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle de dónde saca tanto dinero…

Para qué relatar el viaje. Un viaje en un bus lleno de extranjeros, cantando extrañas canciones y en el fondo nosotros, los "hombres de negro" en una esquina, marginados por ser sosos y antisociales. Aunque tampoco somos humanos, podríamos estar agradecidos de que nos dejasen ir con ellos.

Después de muchas horas de viaje, horas aguantando sin baño, horas aguantando a los casi afónicos extranjeros, llegamos a Corel del Norte y de allí corrimos al teleférico antes de que llegasen los extranjeros del bus.

–Tanto rollo para que al final sea una ciudad bien aburrida…

–No digas eso. Yo tengo otras razones por las que quiero ir a Gold Saucer, creo que allí terminará una pequeña telenovela mental que tengo en la cabeza. –Me miró interrogante. –Es un trato que hice, no sé como terminó. Confío en acordarme cuando lleguemos allí.

Y también confío en que nuestro dinero dé para dos entradas.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Inur:** Sí, me ha costado xDD pero ya me lo quité de encima. Quedan unas cuantas cosas… ains.

**Tamborilero:** Sí, su pelo rosa no iba con su carácter, por eso no molaba xD Gracias a tus halagos respecto al fic, tengo que admitir que se me está haciendo largo… o más bien que al haber vuelto de vacaciones tengo los sesos un poco chungos y no dan para mucho. Pero sí, el desenlace no está lejos… (aunque tampoco podría decir que está cerca, confío en que sí, ojalá)

**Prix:** A verrr… siento haberte roto el corazón ;_; pero es que Marluxia debía desaparecer ;_; pero sí, Rufus ya está en casa para poder celebrar la Navidad (¿?) Axel y Lucy están de juerga mientras los demás se encargan de algunos incorpóreos xDDD bueno, así de paso le doy para que recuerde algunas cosillas más… En total sin estos dos quedarían… 8 contando con Axel y Roxas (o_o yo pensé que habían menos…)

P.D: :D

**Princesa del silencio:** :D Ya ves, desistió con Lucy u_u

¡Gracias a los cuatro por comentar! ^-^


	18. Reno y Elena

**Si veis que por un casual el fic empeora… las vacaciones son muy malas, repito; son ****muy**** malas.**

**18. RENO Y ELENA**

Estábamos delante de la entrada a Gold Saucer. Axel estaba pagando, el dinero le daba de sobra.

–¿Por qué tienes tanto dinero? –Le pregunté mientras entrábamos.

–Tengo pillado un banco de no-sé-cuál mundo era. Entro en la caja fuerte y me llevo un poco, ¿Lo captas?

–… ¿De verdad? –Al principio no me lo creí, es poco creíble. –Eso es ilegal.

–¿No me digas? Pero las normas son para las personas, los humanos, y recuerda; nosotros no lo somos. –Se adelantó sonriendo. –Después de todo ser incorpóreo tiene sus ventajas.

Toda una vida preocupándome por el dinero y ahora puedo conseguirlo como si nada… todavía no me lo creo. ¡Es inverosímil! ¡Entrar porque sí en un banco y robar por toda la cara sin que salten las alarmas! Lo mismo podrías entrar en un supermercado, coger la comida y desaparecer por un portal.

–Mira aquí hay un plano, –Dijo cogiendo uno de un montón. –Podríamos ir a la noria esta y luego a descansar a la posada del terror.

–¿Posada del terror? ¿Pero acaso no hay otra? Esa seguro que es muy cara…

Supuse que era cara por aquel recuerdo que tuve de Reno, le hacía pagar lo más caro como parte del trato. Debe de haber otra posada, seguro.

–Nada, no hay ninguna más, ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo?

–¡Ja! Más quisieras… pero no tengo ganas de estar en una posada para que un tipo con disfraz intente asustarme, voy para descansar. –Axel sonrió, no sé por qué no se lo acababa de creer.

Nos fuimos a aquella extraña noria y vimos el paisaje a través de un cristal.

–¿Esto les gusta a los humanos?

–Bueno, tú te tragabas el atardecer todos los días… aquí nos tragamos la luna y las estrellas, supongo.

–Ya, pero esto parece más para una pareja de enamorados que para otra cosa… –Respondió.

–Qué aburrimiento. –Dijimos al unísono y suspiramos.

Me pesan los párpados, quizá deberíamos haber ido directos a la posada del terror y no a esta aburrida y extravagante noria.

–_¿No piensas hablarme nunca más? ¡Llevas desde el viaje en barco sin dirigirme la palabra! –Exclamó Reno, yo me limité a bajar del teleférico. –¡No me ignores!_

_Me dirigí hacia el hombre que vendía las entradas y miré a Reno para que pagase._

–_¡Vete a la mierda! –Hala, malhablado. –Paso de pagarte una entrada y una posada para que estés todo el día callada y con esa cara._

–_Oh, cierto, perdona. Quizá debería hacerme un arreglo de esos faciales, o por todo el cuerpo… así mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro; tú me pagarías la entrada y la posada y yo tendría novio. _

–_¡Deja ya el tono sarcástico! ¡Sabes bien que no me refería a eso! En el barco no quise decírtelo de esa forma, se ha entendido algo que no es, lo siento. Es sólo que no eres el tipo de chica que se permita el lujo de maquillarse todos los días y de lucir buen cuerpo, como hace la... –Se quedó en silencio. –…de Scarlet. Eres una chica normal, por eso no eres para Rufus._

–_Hombre, no sé, quizá es que ahora me lo he inventado. Juraría que me has dicho que tengo mal cuerpo y no soy mona como Cissnei o Elena y que, además, lo has dicho de tal manera que a mi edad me incitabas a tirarme del barco para acabar con mi sufrimiento. No sé si lo sabes, pero si le dices eso a una mujer la hundes._

–_No te cabrees, no quería decir eso. Joder, que terca. –Se cruzó de brazos._

_Del segundo teleférico que vino salieron dos personas bastante conocidas…_

–_¡Elena y Tseng! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Preguntó Reno sorprendido._

–_Decidimos dar una vuelta… ¿Y vosotros? –Respondió Tseng acercándose._

–_Pues nada, digamos que tenía que cumplir cierta parte de un negocio y… –Me miró. –Lucy decía que se quería ir, ¿Verdad? Después de todo no te gustan las emociones fuertes._

–_Pero tú querías pasarte por aquí, podemos dar una vuelta. –Le respondí._

–_No, no hace falta que te quedes, no es plan el que lo pases mal por quedar bien… yo voy con ellos, tu puedes volver._

_¿Qué…? ¿Qué me vuelva yo? ¿Y él se queda con ellos disfrutando? No puedo creer que me haya mandado a freír espárragos así por las buenas, encima de que estoy cabreada con él, ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué lo apunte en mi lista negra?_

–_¿Eres imbécil? –No me iba a quedar tranquila después de que me hubiese mandando a… –Decían que los hombres pensaban con la "entrepierna", ¿Pero tú con qué piensas si se puede saber? ¿Me insultas, discutimos y cuando llegan ellos me mandas a la mierda? ¿¡Pero quién te has creído que eres!? ¡¡Pedazo de estúpido!! –Le empujé._

_Nuestros compañeros y algunas personas que andaban por ahí nos miraban expectantes._

–_¡Te tomas a mal todo lo que digo! ¡Siento si no sé explicarme correctamente! ¡Irascible!_

–_¡Es que eso no es explicarte correctamente! ¡Es un mínimo de educación! –Me fui hacia el vendedor de tickets para entrar en Gold Saucer y tras pagar uno rápidamente, entré._

_Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa. Todo por unos ojitos color miel, pelo rubio y una cara mona. Por la llegada de ese maravilloso ser me ha mandado a la mierda cortando la discusión, ¿Quién se piensa que es para humillarme? Espero que Elena no se separe nunca de Tseng… aunque Tseng no le corresponda, que ella siempre esté enamorada de él, por favor. Nada me gustaría más que ver a Reno sufrir por eso. Que sufra como sufro yo por el presidente. Yo no seré nada del otro mundo, pero él es un inmaduro y así sí que no va a conseguir a nadie. ¡Eso es!_

_No sé para qué entro en Gold Saucer. Es cierto que no me gustan las emociones fuertes, ni las norias, ni las carreras de Chocobo ni nada por el estilo. Encima la entrada es carísima y ya ha anochecido, lo lógico es que vaya a la posada a gastar más dinero… pues no._

–_Ese pedazo de demente… lo mataré. –Susurré mientras me sentaba en un banco de una plaza._

–_¡Te voy a leer la mano! –Exclamó un extraño gato sobre una cosa algo deforme. –Sólo 300 guiles._

–_No, gracias._

–_¡Ya sé! ¡Primero diré algo que te haya pasado! Si acierto… me dejas leerte la mano por 300 guiles. –Le miré sin llegar a aceptar su proposición. –¡Tu novio te ha engañado con otra!_

–_No._

–_¡Espera, espera! ¡Son dos oportunidades! –Dijo sobresaltado. –Creíste que el presidente Shinra vendría para la inauguración hoy y te decepcionaste porque al final era la semana que viene… entonces ya no te queda más dinero para volver._

–_¿Eh? ¿Qué inauguración? ¿A qué te refieres? –Aunque trabaje para Shin-Ra, muchas veces no me entero de los trabajos pendientes del presidente._

–_El presidente de la corporación Shin-Ra va a venir la semana que viene para inaugurar la remodelación de Gold Saucer. _

–_Oh…_

_Bien, parece que no podía librarme de Rufus ni en un parque de atracciones. Pero no sé por qué me extraña, Shin-Ra también se encarga de este sitio…_

–_Gracias por la información, minino. Si no te importa me iré a descansar. –Me levanté._

–_¡Espera, espera! ¡Me llamo Cait Sith! Tú si no me equivoco eres de los Turcos, ¿Verdad? Si me dejas que te haga unas preguntas, les digo a los de la posada que te dejen habitación gratis, tengo enchufe con ellos._

_Supongo que por hacerle un poco de caso a un gato no me voy a morir._

–_¿Cómo te llamas?_

–_Lucy._

–_Y siendo Turco… ¿Cómo es que no sabías lo de Rufus?_

–_Sólo nos comunican las visitas de Rufus una vez ha partido. Es decir, la semana que viene nos llegaría un e-mail diciendo "nuestro presidente Shinra se ausenta durante X tiempo por la inauguración de la remodelación de la ciudad y parque temático Gold Saucer" o algo así._

–_Ya. Es un gran hombre, no me extrañaría que tuviese tantos viajes… ¿Luego irá a algún sitio? Pregunto por si te han comunicado algo…_

–_Ya te dije que sólo me lo comunican una vez ha partido. _

–_Ah, cierto…_

_Seguimos hablando un rato más. Intentaba saber cosas que no deberían interesarle, yo evadía la pregunta como podía. _

_Al final llegamos a la posada del terror. Cait Sith habló con aquel hombre y conseguí una habitación gratis. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi cuarto, los mismos individuos de siempre entraron en la posada._

–_¿De verdad? –Dijo Elena mientras se reía ante alguna broma de Reno._

–_Claro._

_Perfecto, ahora hay que aguantar a la parejita del año, ¿Dónde te has metido, Tseng?_

–_Me he divertido mucho en la noria._

–_¡Oh, chachi piruli! –Exclamé sonando lo más ridícula posible. –¡Ha sido genial! ¡Sobretodo aquella parte en la que lo único que hacías era dar vueltas alrededor de chatarra mecánica viendo el oscuro cielo! ¡El mismo cielo que verías sentado en una plaza mientras un gato parlante te intenta leer la mano! ¿Y por qué estás sentado en una plaza mientras un gato parlante intenta leerte la mano? ¡Porque un pelirrojo maleducado e inmaduro ha cancelado cierto trato a última hora! ¿Y qué es lo que también, además, ha pasado? ¡Que te has jodido y has tenido que apoquinar por una ciudad estúpida para críos! _

–_Lucy, creo que estás un poco estresada… –Susurró Elena._

–_No estoy estresada. –Comencé a caminar por toda la sala. –De todas maneras probaré a hacer algo que de seguro me quitará todo el nerviosismo y la rabia. –Sonreí y miré a Reno. –Elena, Reno está enamorado de ti. –Ella se sorprendió. –Pero no te creas, si fueses feúcha ni te habría mirado… ya sabes cómo son los hombres, ya sabes cómo es Reno._

–_Lucy… –Él también me miró sorprendido y yo alcé las cejas._

–_Yo… Reno… yo lo siento pero a mí me gusta Tseng, ya lo sabes. Yo… –Se quedó un rato en silencio y salió de la posada corriendo._

–_¡¡Elena!! –Reno salió corriendo tras ella._

_Odio que no se cumplan los tratos y odio tener que salir perdiendo._

–¿Yo hice eso?...

–Vaya, buenos días. –Dijo Axel, que estaba colocándose bien la túnica. –Ayer te quedaste dormida en la noria. Te intenté despertar pero al parecer tenías un sueño bastante profundo, así que te traje aquí a cuestas.

–Vaya gracias, no peso precisamente poco.

–Bueno, tienes fuerza y sin embargo no tienes una muy marcada musculatura… pero igual eso no quita que no tengas músculos con los cuales ejercer tanta fuerza, es normal que peses un poco más. –¿Le había pedido una explicación científica o lo ha dicho porque le ha salido del alma? –Vámonos ya.

Salimos de la posada del terror y para nuestra sorpresa había personas esperándonos…

–Vaya, una dulce manera de dar los buenos días, que te apunten con un arma. –Dijo mi compañero.

Estábamos rodeados de Turcos armados, entre ellos dos me parecía haberlos visto antes.

–Sois miembros de la Organización XIII, ¿No es así? –Dijo el moreno.

–Y supongo que tú eres Tseng, el jefe de los Turcos. –Respondió el pelirrojo. –Encantado de conocerte.

–Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo. Nos avisaron de vuestro avistamiento en Gold Saucer, ahora decid; dónde está el presidente Shinra. –Me miró y se desconcertó. –¿Tú…?

–No te confundas, no soy quién crees… soy otra persona… cosa. –Respondí sin mirarle.

–Podrían bajar las armas, ya sabe, no es agradable ser apuntado con no-sé-cuántas pistolas.

–Entonces… di dónde está el presidente Shinra.

–Está con vuestro gran amigo Cloud y compañía, gracias a nosotros, sus rescatadores. Pregúntale a él cuando vuelva.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó uno calvo y grande… Rude.

–A que nosotros le sacamos del castillo de Bastión Hueco y lo llevamos con Cloud, Yuffie, Reno y los demás para que cuidasen de él. –Respondí.

–¿Y dónde se supone que están ellos?

–Están… en… –Axel no sabía que decir, normal, "en otro mundo" no es muy verosímil que digamos. –otra parte, no podemos decirlo.

Tseng asintió y nosotros, confiados en que nos dejaría marchar, nos relajamos. Los Turcos que teníamos detrás de nosotros se nos tiraron encima y nos inmovilizaron con la frente pegada al pavimento. Estuve forcejeando un rato apartándomelos de encima hasta que por fin quedé libre.

–¡¡Agarradla!! –Exclamó Tseng.

Intenté ayudar a Axel y quitárselos también de encima pero los demás Turcos se ponían delante de él y si me despistaba podían rodearme.

–¡Márchate! –Dijo mi compañero, estaba indecisa. –Ya me marché yo aquella vez cuando peleaste con Marluxia, ahora hazme caso a mí y vete.

Tenía razón, al fin y al cabo los Turcos no acabarían con él porque necesitan información. Además Axel ha salvado a Rufus, con menos razón le harían daño.

Creé un portal y desaparecí de Gold Saucer. Si no nos perseguía la organización, nos perseguían los Turcos…

–¡Perdón! –Mientras salía del portal, un chico había chocado conmigo.

No sé cuántos chicos se han chocado ya conmigo a lo largo de mi inexistencia.

–Oh, Roxas. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí en… –Me fijé a mí alrededor, no me había dado cuenta a dónde había ido a parar. –Villa Crepúsculo.

–Lo siento, creo que ya he chocado contigo unas cuantas veces. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí…

–¿Adónde ibas tan deprisa? –Le pregunté mirando a la gente de alrededor, distraída.

–Al instituto, llego tarde para coger el tren. Lo siento, ¡Me voy! –Se fue corriendo.

Es interesante, no hay distintas franjas horarias para cada mundo. Acababa de salir de Gold Saucer por la mañana y aquí también es muy temprano, nunca me he parado a pensar eso, pero es algo que merece ser estudiado…

Después de un rato pensando qué hacer; rescatar a Axel, ir a la nave de Cloud a contarles lo sucedido o… ir a ver a Xemnas. Decidí hacer esto último y creé un portal que me llevase al Mundo Inexistente. Allí me comunicaron que en pocos minutos organizarían una reunión en aquella sala blanca de sillones altos…

–Confío en que sea verdad que eliminaste a Marluxia por traición. –Dijo el superior, yo estaba en el centro de la sala.

–Es verdad. Marluxia planeaba tomar el mando de la organización junto con camaradas, entre ellos yo… y Axel en cierto modo. Aunque Axel y él nunca se llevaron bien. Yo me enteré de sus planes y junto con Axel acabamos con él.

–Marluxia se encargaba del Castillo del Olvido, ¿Quién se encargará ahora? –Balbuceó poniéndose una mano en las sienes, dándole más importancia al cargo del castillo que a la "muerte" del pelirrosa.

–Tengo algo importante que añadir. –Dije levantando la mano. –Los Turcos capturaron a Axel mientras intentábamos sacarles información. –Mentí.

El superior balbuceó cosas extrañas, bastante molesto.

–¡Esto es increíble! La muerte de Vexen y además la captura de Axel, ¿No sería mejor que nos enfrentásemos al grupo de Cloud todos juntos? ¿Los pocos que quedamos? –Dijo Xigbar sobresaltado.

El científico loco también había sido borrado. Cloud y su grupo parecen una plaga, aunque no veo mal que vayan acabando con ellos… pero tampoco me esperaba que fueran tan rápidos.

–Axel se quedará con los Turcos un tiempo. –Prosiguió el superior. –Mientras tanto, Lucy, tú te harás cargo del Castillo del Olvido. Ve ahora e investígalo un poco… mmm… los demás seguid los pasos de Sora y su grupo. –Se le veía bastante indeciso.

Hice lo que me dijo y fui al Castillo del Olvido, seguida por Zexion, que prefirió enseñarme un poco esa extraña estancia. Esa estancia en medio de una nada.

–Bienvenida al Castillo del Olvido, donde encontrar es perder y perder es encontrar. –Dijo Zexion levantando los brazos. –O algo así decía Marluxia.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Prix:** Axel seguirá con su querido Roxas, si no esto más que un fic sería un culebrón xDD

Elena muerta… no, creo que no xD

Yo te explico lo que estaba pensando Reno en ese momento… en ese momento se dijo a sí mismo "oh, dios mío, Lucy va a perder los recuerdos de aquí a una tira de días, tengo que hacer algo que le moleste mucho para que me recuerde, aunque sea para mal" entonces le dijo de la peor forma que pudo que era una del montón y así, una vez más, mi querida protagonista recuerda ese estúpido momento y dice (ignorando el comentario de que ella era una del montón) "umm… Reno y yo íbamos en barco, eso quiere decir que éramos amigos" y fin de la historia O_o

Rufus… seguro que sí xDDD pobrecillo.

Claro, podría haber tenido a Jack pero ya sabes, lo que hace el inconformismo. Jack no sabía cocinar y por eso Lucy no quería saber nada de él (¿?)

P.D: Porque… yo creo que son como los Playmobil o los Lego, que cuando juegas con ellos dices "jo, ojalá fuera como la Barbie y se pudiesen cambiar de ropa" hasta que llegas a un punto en el que coges el bote de pintura y la brocha y les pintas tu misma la ropa. Pero bueno, eso, yo creo que la opción sería meter la túnica en un bote de pintura rosa e_e

**Inur:** ¿Sin cursiva? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Arf… no me extrañaría, en el Word las cosas suelen ponerse bien y cuando las cuelgo se quitan algunos subrayados y eso, o sea, que…

**Tamborilero:** Cuestión de tiempo, sí, todo es posible… ¡Habían muchas actividades en Gold Saucer! Cierto, cierto, aunque yo apenas probé ninguna en el juego xD

**Carrieclamp:** xDD Vaya, muchas gracias, aunque no es el mejor momento de la historia (creo que ya lo he puesto varias veces, las vacaciones D:) Ya por suerte no me voy más, pero tengo la mente espesa… pero bueno, digamos que ahora eres como un niño que nace en plena crisis económica ¿no? (sí, ahora me dedico a robar los argumentos a los anuncios de Coca Cola para mis propias comparaciones…). En fin, gracias por comentar, ¡me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo! :D

¡Gracias a los cuatro por comentar! ^-^


	19. Castillo del Olvido

**¡Nos acercamos al final!**

**19. CASTILLO DEL OLVIDO**

Caminamos por la sala blanca, aquella en la que desperté a mi nueva vida de incorpóreo… o por lo menos es muy parecida.

–¿Por qué dice eso? –Pregunté pasado un rato.

–¿Encontrar es perder y perder es encontrar?

–Sí.

–Mmm… te lo diré sin rodeos y vulgarmente. –Me miró. –Porque era un lunático.

–Ya…

Sonaba poco convincente. Sé que Marluxia estaba algo, bastante, en su mayoría loco, pero no creo que dijese eso por quedar bien… o sí. Sí, es posible que lo hiciese por sonar interesante.

El castillo parecía no terminar nunca; recorrías las salas blancas y con columnas hasta llegar a la enorme puerta blanca, unas cuantas veces igual hasta que llegabas a una especie de escaleras y subías. Vuelta a hacer el mismo recorrido, salas y más salas blancas.

De repente sentí algo extraño en mi cabeza.

–¿Pasa algo? –Me preguntó Zexion.

–No, nada. Tengo la sensación de que… que… nada, es una tontería.

–¿Qué sensación?

–Como si se me hubiera olvidado algo, ¿nunca te ha pasado?

Él palideció, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

–Lo sé, es una tontería. –Añadí continuando también por el camino.

Después de un rato recorriendo salas, sentí esa extraña sensación con más intensidad. Algo muy, muy importante, se me acababa de olvidar.

–Oye, me encuentro mal.

–Tranquila, esa sensación es normal. –Respondió sin mirarme. –A mí también me pasa cuando entro, luego al salir todo vuelve a ser como antes. Mientras tanto, estando aquí no te fíes de tus recuerdos.

–Entonces lo que decía Marluxia era en cierto modo verdad. No era ninguna tontería.

–Emm… no te creas.

_Descansando en la nave Gumi. Es una visión borrosa, pero Cloud está acariciando su espada. Sentado en una cama, enfrente mía. Apenas escucho lo que dice. Como si fueran susurros._

–_Tienes que poner en práctica tus técnicas de combate, si no sólo serás una carga para el grupo._

_Se levanta y se acerca, aún con la espada en la mano._

–_Una de las cosas que caracteriza a un buen luchador es…_

_Su espada me atraviesa rápidamente y el escenario cambia, cambia a Zexion y al Mundo Inexistente._

–_El no bajar nunca la guardia._

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –Dije deteniéndome.

–¿El qué?

–Eso. El momento de la muerte de mi corpóreo. Es algo que nunca me había planteado, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

–Ah… ¿sí? ¿y qué pasó exactamente? –Dijo lentamente.

–Tú lo sabes bien.

Todavía no sabía si cabrearme o simplemente aceptarlo.

–No, no tengo ni idea, en serio. Sé que Axel te trajo a la organización. No sé nada más.

–Me dejaste al borde de la muerte y Axel me salvó. Eso fue lo que pasó. –Dije cerrando los ojos.

–¿Qué dices? –Miró hacia los lados. –Yo nunca me mancho las manos.

–Y de hecho no te las manchaste. Tus técnicas de ilusionista son las mejores de la organización, ¿Acaso crees que no lo sabía? No estaría andando tan tranquilamente al lado tuya si no supiese de qué va tu estilo de pelea.

–No digas tonterías. Además, te he dicho ya que no te fíes de tus recuerdos a partir de ahora. Olvidas los reales y empiezas a recordar cosas que no han pasado. Es ése el poder de este castillo. En realidad no te maté yo, a Axel le ordenaron que te quitase el corazón para ser incorpóreo. En verdad fue un despiste tuyo y acabaste así.

–Hace un momento dijiste que no tenías ni idea de lo que pasó aquel día. Te estás delatando a ti mismo, Zexion.

–No, no es así. –Dijo mirando a un lado.

–Tú me mataste.

–¿Estás loca? En serio, sé que este castillo tiene un peculiar aroma dejado por la presencia de Marluxia. Lo comprendo. Pero de ahí a que te den estos toques…

–Acabaste conmigo. Por eso me miraste sorprendido mientras curabas la herida de mi cabeza; porque yo no recordaba tu nombre a pesar de lo que me hiciste cuando era corpóreo. ¿Te crees que no me fijo?

Dio un paso atrás.

–Lo siento, Zexion. Soy muy rencorosa o por lo menos mi corpóreo lo era. –Me crují los dedos y fui hacia él.

–¡Ja! ¿Crees que con eso me asustas? No te emociones. Te he matado una vez y no me costará volverlo a hacer.

–Entonces me alegrará comprobar que aquella vez no fue pura suerte.

Puso una mueca de fastidio e hizo aparecer su Lexicon. Suele dar golpes con él en lo poco que pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. No es muy aterrador recibir golpes con un libro pero he de admitir que ese libro era especial; un mal golpe en la cabeza podría acabar con tus ilusiones.

Cuando intenté atacarle se desvaneció y apareció detrás de mí. Volví a por él y volvió a desvanecerse y a aparecer en otro lado. Al momento me encontré rodeada por muchas copias suyas.

–¿No sabes a cuál atacar? –Preguntaban todas a la vez.

Sólo se me ocurría una cosa; arrancar uno de los pilares de la sala, lo cual causaría un pequeño desastre en el castillo, y luego usarlo como arma. Sería fácil darles a todos a la vez.

–No, realmente.

Corrí hacia una de las columnas y dándole un fuerte golpe en la base la desmonté un poco. Estaba algo destruida pero seguía manteniendo la forma y la utilidad. Me la puse bajo el brazo y con ella, a veces dando vueltas, hice que se desvanecieran la mayor parte de ellos hasta que llegué a uno, que no se desvaneció y salió disparado contra la pared.

–¡Espera, espera, Lucy! –Me acerqué a él amenazando con la pesada columna.

–Al principio no me caíste mal… no, no me caías mal. Aquella vez cuando me curabas la frente. Pensé que serías una compañía agradable. Si tan sólo me hubieses dicho que tú me mataste y no te lo hubieras escondido, las cosas podrían haber sido distintas. –Dije sintiéndolo.

–¡No te precipites! ¡¡Piedad!! –Se arrimó aún más a la pared.

–¿Ves? Por un simple fallo las cosas que pasan…

Le tiré la columna encima, el fin de otro incorpóreo. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta, a otra sala. Nada más abrir la puerta comenzaron a salir larguísimas agujas disparadas hacia mí, se me clavaron por el cuerpo y otras me clavaron la ropa en el suelo.

–Por un simple fallo las cosas que pasan. Nunca mejor dicho. Siempre bajando la guardia, qué mal, ¡qué mal!

Zexion salió de detrás de una columna, estuvo escondido todo el rato.

–¡¿Qué es esto?! –Me intenté mover pero las agujas me tenían bien agarrada.

–Ilusiones, como siempre. ¿Qué iba a ser? –Se acercó a mí y se agachó para estar a mi altura.

–Se ve que todo es válido en las ilusiones.

–En mis ilusiones parece que ni tu fuerza sobrehumana te puede ayudar a quitarte las agujas. Una buena ilusión, ¿no crees? Pero eso no es todo.

El suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse debajo de mí mientras mostraba un enorme vacío.

–Cuando caigas ahí, morirás.

Ahora no tengo tiempo de entretenerme a escuchar sus comentarios, pero por más que forcejeo estas agujas ni se inmutan… o sí.

–Este es uno de mis nuevos estilos en ilusiones. No es una ilusión normal, es mucho más poderosa. Ya te darás cuenta cuando veas el enorme vacío… si es que llegas a verlo completamente y no te caes en él antes de tiempo. –Se rió.

Mientras hablaba había logrado deshacerme de unas agujas que sujetaban mi pierna. Le di con ella una patada en sus pies haciéndole caer al suelo.

–¿Q-qué haces? –Se echó rápidamente a un lado para no resbalar y caer por el precipicio. –¡Estúpida!

Me deshice del resto de agujas y me levanté.

–¡Espera! –Gritó intentando levantarse del suelo, pero puse mi pie en su pecho y le detuve.

–Veremos qué es lo que pasa si caes tú.

–Tsk… Traidora. No querías realmente venganza. Quieres acabar con todos los miembros, estás del lado de Cloud.

–Qué listo. –Le empujé un poco dejándole casi medio cuerpo sobre el vacío.

–Cualquiera diría que eliminarías a un solo miembro de la organización. Pensé que Marluxia era un inútil y por eso le venciste, pero se ve que no es así. Tienes un grado de inutilidad algo bajo. Pero tu fallo sigue siendo el bajar la guardia…

–¿Qué? –Dije sorprendida mirando a mis lados.

¿Quería decir que había vuelto a bajar la guardia y ahora saldría Zexion por detrás o algo así? ¡No puede ser!

–Me lo imaginaba. –Se rió. –Imaginé que actuarías así… no. En estos momentos no tengo ningún as bajo la manga.

–Desgraciado. –Le empujé un poco más. –Eso quiere decir que he ganado la pelea, ahora quiero mi compensación. Habla: ¿Por qué Xemnas se interesó en mí?

–Ante todo, no te ilusiones. Nunca ha estado interesado en ti. Los libros decían cosas que le desconcertaban, entre ellas que Kingdom Hearts requería tu corazón. El corazón es un fenómeno que habría que estudiar más exhaustivamente, pero creo que nunca nadie logrará enterarse de sus misterios. Cada día sabemos una cosa nueva que requiere Kingdom Hearts, no son sólo corazones y corazones… es algo más. Algo más de lo que nunca nos enteraremos.

–Qué pena. –Le empujé un poco más, ya casi caería.

–Y que lo digas. –Sonrió. –Los nuevos siempre sois los más rebeldes…

Un pequeño empujón más y cayó al vacío, no se resistió en absoluto.

Cuando le perdí de vista el suelo volvió a estar como antes, sin resquebrajamientos ni nada. Un incorpóreo que se desvanece en su propia ilusión, es un poco paranoico a decir verdad.

–Y que lo digas. Rebeldes al cien por cien.

Estaba algo cansada y no me había fijado en la presencia de Larxene.

–Muy bien, Lucy. ¡Genial! Está bien que acabes con los más viejos, sabía que estabas de nuestro lado… bueno, de mi lado ahora. Deberíamos quitar a Xemnas de su puesto, tú y yo juntas podemos hacerlo.

–Ahora no, Larxene. No me importan tus planes. –Dije mientras reanudaba el paso que hace bastante tiempo había dejado, de vuelta a las salas blancas.

–No seas así, estoy segura de que lo has hecho por alguna razón. Esa razón es nuestra liga. Los viejos tienen que dejar paso a la nueva generación de incorpóreos.

–Me alegro, acaba con ellos y conquista el mundo. –Me la aparté.

–No seas inmadura, has acabado con Zexion. ¿Crees que te vas a librar de esa? Hazte aliados o Xemnas va a aplastarte como a un mosquito, Zexion era realmente importante. El confidente del superior. Ven conmigo y acabaremos con esa pandilla.

–Te he dicho que me dejes tranquila. Yo sé lo que hago. Preocúpate por tus planes, no vaya a ser que por contarlos por ahí Xemnas la vaya a tomar contigo también.

Odio a Larxene, siempre la he odiado. Tan pesada como siempre. Tan molesta como siempre. Tan tonta y demente como siempre… o cada día más.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Puso los brazos en jarra y me detuvo por el hombro.

–Quiero decir que no somos amigas y te voy a echar la misma basura que me vas a echar tú a mí.

–Sigo sin entenderlo.

–No me extraña… –Me quedé unos segundos en silencio pensando si esta explicación valía la pena. –Quiero decir; al no querer unirme a tu liga tú le dirás a Xemnas que yo he acabado con Zexion. Al igual que tú le dirás eso, yo le diré que tú eres una traidora que conspiraba junto con Marluxia. Te lo puedo decir más alto pero no más claro. Xemnas sabe que Marluxia no era el único traidor de la organización.

–Espero que lo hayas entendido porque ésa era la última explicación que recibirías, rubia. –Asomó una tercera voz.

–Reno… –Dije casi sin mirarle.

Después de mis últimos recuerdos con él lo último que quería era encontrármelo. Aunque a diferencia de él, yo tengo ese momento fresco en la memoria, puedo creer que él también lo recuerda en estos momentos… que recuerda lo que yo le dije a Elena para molestarle.

No, no creo que se le esté pasando eso por la cabeza ahora mismo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunté.

–Nada especialmente, investigar. No esperaba encontrar a nadie, la verdad. Es una suerte. Tampoco estoy aquí para que te vengues de mí, ¿eh? Ya sabes, tregua. –Respondió mientras se frotaba la nuca.

–Espera, espera. Lucy, ¿Le conoces? ¡Eso quiere decir que realmente eres una traidora!

Menos mal que Reno acababa de pronunciar el verbo "vengar" y la palabra "tregua". Eso es que somos amigos.

–Reno acaba de decir que no me vengue de él, Larxene. ¿Crees que realmente somos amigos? –Me puse una mano en la frente. –Ten un poco de sentido común.

–¿Eres amiga suya, Lucy? –Me preguntó el pelirrojo ignorando la incoherencia de Larxene.

–No, no te confundas.

–¡Os habláis como si fuerais amigos! ¡¡No me tomes el pelo!!

Creó uno de sus malditos campos eléctricos y el pelirrojo y yo tuvimos una pequeña descarga. Por suerte no duró mucho, nunca duran mucho. Ella no tiene aguante ninguno.

–E-escucha Larxene, no tengo interés de aplastar tu cráneo contra la pared. A-así que deja de molestar y lárgate si quieres seguir conservando tu estado de incorpóreo. –Dije entre temblores, por culpa de la descarga.

–¡No me hagas reír!

Sacó sus cuchillos y nos lanzó varios. Yo ya había recibido una pequeña sesión de agujas en la pelea de Zexion. No me agradaría recibir ahora cuchillazos. Reno los evitaba con la barra neutralizadora, una suerte tener arma para eso. Corrí por toda la sala con la intención de no toparme con ninguna de sus armas.

–¡No huyas! –Sonrió macabramente, o eso parecía querer dar a entender su extraña mueca.

Mientras tanto Reno intentaba atacarle a ella usando el cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora era ella la que lo evitaba.

–¡Observad mi lluvia! –Se alejó rápidamente a una distancia prudente de Reno.

La sala se ensombreció y del techo comenzaron a caer rayos. Es curioso, los rayos podían caer dos veces en el mismo sitio…

–¡Joder! ¡Métete los rayos por donde te quepan! –Exclamó Reno corriendo.

–Suponiendo que le quepan en algún sitio. –Musité.

En uno de sus descuidos creé un portal que me llevase detrás de ella y la agarré. Los rayos se detuvieron. Es útil esto de los portales, sirven tanto para distancias largas como para distancias de dos pasos. Una buena invención.

–Larxene, tus peleas son buenas para Sora. Todo un entretenimiento. Pero para otro incorpóreo no eres más que una piedra en el camino, si te tropiezas pues mira… pero nada que te impida continuar.

–Como me toques electrocutaré a Reno. Un alto voltaje, veremos si sobrevive a eso.

Unas pequeñas luces aparecieron rodeando al pelirrojo.

–Hazme algo y esas luces se convertirán en peligrosos rayos. No te lo aconsejo.

Quizá no me importa mucho la muerte de Reno, o quizá sí, quién sabe… tampoco es plan de acabar con él. La solté.

–¡Niña miserable!

Las mismas luces que rodeaban antes a Reno, aparecieron alrededor mío. Es decir, el voltaje me lo iba a llevar yo por no haber querido acabar con Reno.

–¡Lucy! –A Reno lo detuvo una lluvia de rayos, tuvo que correr para que no le alcanzasen.

Las luces se intensificaron hasta que soltaron enormes rayos. Al principio dolía demasiado, caí y no pude reprimir el grito de dolor. Pero se detuvo, se detuvo casi al momento de empezar. Pude sentir la descarga pero no duró nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Reno.

Abrí los ojos y me levanté del suelo. Larxene tenía el pecho perforado por algo que parecía una bala. Le había dejado una quemadura, como si fuera un láser.

Se desvaneció.

Dos incorpóreos se desvanecen en una misma sala y un mismo día. Quién sabe si este día será de mal augurio para los incorpóreos el próximo año.

–Gracias por no haber dejado que acabase conmigo. –Dijo Reno sonriendo y acercándose a mí.

–No estaría bien que ella lo hiciese. Yo no podría cumplir mi venganza.

–Ah, claro… –Sonó más apagado.

–No me gustaría ver morir a otro amigo.

–¿Amigo? ¿Entonces ya te acuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que somos amigos?

–De algún modo sí. Pero lo que le hiciste a Demyx me sigue pareciendo imperdonable. Lo siento.

Caminamos olvidando aquel extraño suceso. Yo iba delante suya y tras pasar a otra sala, vi una enorme puerta de una forma distinta a las demás. No creo que me lleve a otra sala blanca, patética y antiestética como todas las demás.

Eso es.

Esta era distinta.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Prix:** El desenlace de la historia de Gold Saucer no sale en este capítulo, pero saldrá e_e que no me he olvidado.

Pobre Axel… xDD (Sí, las vacaciones lo secan, ¡de una manera increíble!)

**Carrieclamp:** Me alegro de que vayas sin prisas, es lo mejor u_u Bueno, eso de que se hace cargo del Castillo del Olvido es un decir xDD

**Tamborilero:** Sí, casi desaparecieron… la gran mayoría de incorpóreos. A Tseng había que dejarlo en su línea u_u

**Inur:** Ya lo ves o.o


	20. La chica de los dibujos

**Qué decir, un capítulo más y la historia acaba…**

**20. LA CHICA DE LOS DIBUJOS**

Abrí la puerta.

Como si los recuerdos me pillasen in fraganti; me vino a la memoria todo o lo que yo pensaba como corpóreo. Olvidé algunas cosas, otras las recordé, seguramente tal y como eran. Unas fuertes punzadas en la cabeza y al fin…

–Ahora todo es correcto. –Dijo una niña sonriendo.

La niña del cuaderno de dibujos. La pequeña niña rubia, sentada en una alta silla y dibujando en una enorme mesa con ceras de colores. La chica que implanta los recuerdos lleva sustituyendo mis antiguos y falsos recuerdos por los verdaderos, desde que pisé este castillo.

Demyx no era amigo mío de la infancia, ¿era ese el falso e importante recuerdo? Sí, era ese; que Demyx era mi amigo desde siempre, desde que tengo consciencia.

Eso no es así.

Desde que puedo pensar no he sido una niña social, nunca iba con nadie, no tenía amigos. Sólo tuve a mi primera amiga antes de un extraño secuestro. Era Yuffie. La conocí poco antes de que me llevase aquel mal hombre. Ella era muy abierta y se acercó a charlar conmigo para matar el tiempo. Al principio me caía fatal porque era muy pesada, luego me fui acostumbrando hasta que llegué al punto de llevarme bien. Nos veíamos algunos días y nos contábamos cosas, luego vino aquel hombre… y luego Shin-Ra, cuando me llevó para trabajar para la empresa. Entonces volvimos a estar en contacto y me convertí en Turco, donde conocí a Jack.

Poco más se puede decir de mi vida, unos malos padres; padre que huye de casa y madre alcohólica y violenta. Aunque a esta nunca le eché cuenta por lo pesada que era, sólo gritaba y golpeaba cosas… la ignoré para no crecer con algún que otro problema mental.

A Demyx lo conocí en aquella misión con Rufus.

Y Reno ni le tocó, fue Cloud para salvarme.

–¡Ya lo recuerdo! –Exclamé.

–¿El qué recuerdas? –Preguntó Reno confundido.

–¡Todo! Mi espantosa vida… ¡pero la recuerdo! Y tampoco fue tan espantosa, eso es. ¡Tenemos que hablar con los demás!

–¿Eh? ¿Pero tú no querías venganza?

–¡No, ya no! –Agarré a la chica del brazo y luego a Reno. –¡Tenemos que irnos!

Volví a la sala blanca corriendo. La chica, Naminé, estaba confusa y sin saber qué hacer o decir.

–¿Dónde está la nave? –Le pregunté a Reno mientras corría.

–¡Fuera del castillo! ¿¡Quieres calmarte!? ¡Me voy a tropezar por tu culpa! ¡No tires tan fuerte!

–¡Cállate, quejica!

Sin necesidad de usar los portales, corrí a través de todas las salas hasta llegar al exterior del Castillo del Olvido.

Ahí estaba la nave infantil de colores llamativos. Pequeña por fuera y grande por dentro.

–El aparecer por ahí gritando como una loca no va a solucionar nada. –Dijo Reno entre jadeos, cansado.

La chica también estaba agotada de tanto correr. Apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y miró a la nave.

–¿Allí está Sora? –Preguntó casi en un susurro.

–Si te refieres a un niño acompañado de un perro y un pato parlantes, sí. –Respondió Reno sonriendo.

La niña salió corriendo hacia la nave, yo la seguí y fui seguida por Reno.

La chica entró, Reno me detuvo.

–Espera.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le miré.

–Quiero comprobar que realmente te acuerdas de todo. Ven.

Me llevó hacia unas rocas que había y nos sentamos.

–Quiero que charlemos un poco.

–Reno, me acuerdo de todo, y porque me acuerdo, me das miedo. –Se rió.

–No digas eso. Algo me dice que es la última conversación que vamos a tener seriamente…

–¿Eres vidente? Cada día me sorprendes más. –Dije sarcásticamente, o eso quería que sonara.

_Desde que volví de Gold Saucer no he vuelto a hablar con Reno. En el despacho ni nos miramos y, sinceramente, tengo una paz interior que nunca antes había tenido. Qué tranquilidad._

–_Lucy, quiero hablar contigo. –Dijo el pelirrojo aprovechando que no había nadie más en el despacho._

–_¡Qué casualidad! Yo no. –Respondí mirando unos papeles relacionados con la última misión._

–_No tengo ningunas ganas de bromear, creo que ya lo sabes._

–_Mmm… Todavía sigues molesto por lo de Elena, ¿verdad? –no contestó. –Pues yo no estaba molesta por aquello, es más, ya no estoy cabreada. Pero he descubierto que mi nuevo pasatiempos es el de no hablar con pelirrojos Turcos. Lo paso mejor, estoy más tranquila._

–_Lucy…_

–_Vamos, Reno, Elena no es para ti. Deberías haberlo sabido ya con antelación. Yo sé que no soy para Rufus, por eso nunca le he dicho nada ni he contratado a una Celestina para que haga el trabajo por mí._

–_No me importa ya eso. Pero me has traicionado…_

–_No, no te he traicionado. En todo caso me he vengado, pero nunca jamás te habría traicionado._

_Se dio la vuelta y continuó arreglando sus papeles. ¿Reno arreglaba sus papeles? Es raro en él… en fin, me alegro de que se dé cuenta de que no va a lograr nada hablando conmigo._

–_Lucy… –Se volvió a girar._

–_Vas a gastar mi nombre y déjame, que estoy trabajando._

–_¡Estás dibujando en los informes de Rufus!_

–_¿Y qué? Cada uno trabaja como quiere. Hay gente que gana dinero dibujando. ¿Acaso no sería posible que Rufus me pidiera que le dibujase un Chocobo en su carpeta de registros importantes o cosas así? –Él se rió. –Y no le veo la gracia a tu incultura._

–_Jack dice que deberíamos hacer las paces. No le gusta verte cabreada._

–_¿Qué Jack? ¿El de pelo negro y rizado, piel pálida y al que le sienta mejor la ropa medieval o de la edad moderna que la actual?_

–_Err… sí, ese._

–_Pues me alegro._

–_Lo digo en serio. Me has traicionado pero igual te puedo perdonar. Total, el resultado iba a ser el mismo se lo dijeras tú o se lo dijera yo. –Sonrió algo triste._

–_Bueno, igual... debería perdonar tu grosería y ordinariez. –Se mostró algo molesto. –Pero vale, te perdono. Lo hago por Jack, no te creas._

–_Claro. Quizá deberíamos ir a celebrarlo a un bar, como solterones de oro. –Se rió._

–_No es mala idea, me apetece vodka._

Eso es. Así fue como terminamos, bebiendo en aquel bar. Diciendo quiénes nos parecían guapos y guapas de los allí presentes, quién parecía ser un idiota que le ponía los cuernos a su novia y varias cosas más.

–_Reno, eres un idiota. –Dije mientras bebía mi vodka. _

–_¿Por qué? _

–_Porque de las veces que has ido a beber con Elena a los bares, nunca te has aprovechado de su ebrio estado._

–_Ah, ya veo, a un caballero se le llama idiota. ¡Muy bonito! –Dijo antes de darle otro trago a su cerveza._

Esa debió de ser una de las pocas conversaciones normales que tuvimos no relacionadas con el sexo… bueno, sí. Está relacionada. Pero tampoco es algo muy directo, ¿no? ¡Es un avance, maldita sea!

–Vale, vale. ¿Qué tipo de conversación deseas esta vez? ¿Homosexualidad o zoofilia?

–¡Ninguna de las dos! –Respondió simulando enojo. –Veo que te acuerdas bien.

–Claro que sí. Ya te lo he dicho. Qué conversaciones tan originales teníamos.

–A mí me gustaban. No es una conversación que se pueda tener con Elena.

–Elena es una chica fina, recuerda. –Me miró sorprendido. –Err… yo lo soy cuando la situación lo requiere.

–Creo que eso a Rufus no le haría mal. Debe de estar harto de tanta finura. –Sonrió.

–Por supuesto. Aunque no quiera aceptarlo. Se da por hecho.

Estuvimos unos minutos hablando hasta que salieron Cloud, Yuffie y Tifa de la nave.

–¡¡Lucy!! –Yuffie corrió y se tiró encima de mí. –¿Te deshiciste ya de esos malos malosos?

–Obviamente sí. –Sonreí y me la aparté. –Tenemos que ir al Mundo Inexistente a por Xemnas. También tenemos que rescatar a Axel.

–Sí, ya nos enteramos. Rufus se puso en contacto con Tseng. Le dijo que le soltaran. Pronto lo encontraremos. –Aclaró Cloud. –Mientras tanto será bueno que emprendamos la marcha hacia Xemnas.

Después de entrar en la nave y saludar a Sora y al resto de gente, emprendimos vuelo. Rufus y Naminé estaban sentados en una silla, apoyados en una gran mesa, mirando las estrellas a través de un cristal. Me acerqué a ellos. Concretamente al Shinra.

–Si tan sólo pudiésemos obtener bloques Gumi la tecnología de Shin-Ra sería la mejor… –musitó.

–Presidente. –Me miró sorprendido.

–Olvida las formalidades, llámame por mi nombre de pila. –Me indicó la silla que tenía enfrente para sentarme.

–Está bien, Rufus. –Me senté. –Acababas de decir que la tecnología de Shin-Ra sería la mejor… si mal no recuerdo Cloud te iba a poner una serie de condiciones por haber acudido a tu rescate.

–Ya, ya me las dijo. Eliminar reactores mako. –Se rió.

–¿Lo harás?

–¿Quién sabe? –Sonreí. –De todos modos, lo haga o no siempre seremos enemigos.

–Cierto. –Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. –¿Estás mejor?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Siento decirte que cuando te traje tu estado era lamentable.

–Ah, ya. Sí, estoy bastante bien, de hecho ya me afeité. –Me reí.

Es bastante común que las chicas se rían con la persona que les gusta, ¿verdad? Creo que si el comentario hubiese sido de Reno, habría sonreído como mucho, una sonrisa forzada por no hacerle quedar mal. Eso es, me gusta.

–¡Lucy, Naminé! –Exclamó Sora. –¡Mirad, venid a ver esto!

–¡¡Sora!! ¡No te despistes! ¡Como nos choquemos de nuevo te vas a enterar! –Gritó Donald mientras la chica y yo nos acercábamos a mirar.

–¿Es una lluvia de estrellas? –Preguntó Naminé.

–Estamos ya en el Mundo Inexistente… no es una lluvia de estrellas… –Me fijé un poco más. –Es una lluvia de corazones.

En cuanto aterrizó la nave bajamos el grupo de Sora, Cloud, Tifa, Reno y yo. Los demás se quedaron vigilando por la ciudad a la espera de un incorpóreo.

Fuimos corriendo al castillo, tanto por ver a Xemnas como por saber qué era esa extraña lluvia. Nada más entrar y subir varias rampas, llegamos a una sala azul, blanca y gris en la que había una enorme cristalera. Una cristalera que daba una bonita vista a Kingdom Hearts.

Pasamos al centro de la sala cuando una especie de enorme panel apareció separándonos a Cloud y a mí del resto del grupo. El panel se volvió transparente, pero seguía sin permitirnos pasar.

–¿Qué es esto? –Dijo Cloud mientras miraba alrededor.

–Es el inicio de tu fin. –Dijo un nuevo extraño entrando en escena.

–¡Saix! –Grité. –¡Abrid, abrid, abrid!

He de admitir que una batalla contra Saix me causaba algo de respeto. Por más que aporreaba el panel, no se rompía, absolutamente nada, ni un rasguño.

–¿Te alegras de verme, Lucy? –Dijo el peliazul acercándose.

–Escucha Saix, yo… estaba con estos porque… pensaba traicionarlos, ¿sabes? Los he traído aquí para que acabemos con ellos juntos. –Se empezó a reír, los demás me miraron sorprendidos.

–Claro, claro, confío en lo que me dices. Pero me entristece un poco saber que has traicionado a la organización. O eso diría si pudiese sentirlo.

–¡Larxene conspiraba contra Xemnas! –Corrí hacia otro lado de la sala, alejándome de Saix.

–¿Y Zexion? ¿Qué hacía Zexion?

–¡Zexion me mató! Es venganza… ¡Venganza!

–¿Cómo puedes sentir rencor hacia alguien cuando careces de sentimientos y de corazón?

Ahí no supe qué contestar. No me iba a librar de Saix de ninguna manera. Tampoco quiero pelear con él, aunque tenga a Cloud al lado mía.

En su mano apareció la Claymore, mi destino estaba escrito.

Cloud fue corriendo tras él con su espada en la mano. Saix, aún dirigiéndose a mí, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente paró el sablazo del rubio. Cloud saltó hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto y continuó atacando con su pesada espada. ¿Debería entrar yo en escena? ¿Yo, que no tengo arma? Prefiero quedarme de espectadora unos minutos más.

Una vez Saix se había alejado de Cloud, miró hacia Kingdom Hearts.

–¡Luna, ilumíname! –Su cara cambió a la del Saix rabioso que todos temíamos.

–¿Qué ha hecho? –Dijo Cloud sorprendido.

–Se ha puesto violento. –Aclaré echándome atrás.

Saix corrió rápidamente hacia Cloud, dio un salto y puso todas sus fuerzas en darle con la Claymore. Por suerte el rubio lo esquivó a tiempo.

Si Cloud pierde, yo seré su último recurso y eso no es de mi agrado.

Repitió ese ataque varias veces, pillando a Cloud desprevenido o con la guardia baja. Aún así él era SOLDADO, ¿no? No puede recibir esos golpes, sería un golpe a su orgullo y dignidad…

No los recibas, Cloud, hazlo por mi salud física y mental.

–¡Coge el arma! –Gritó Cloud llamándome la atención.

–¿Eh?

No me había fijado que de un golpe que le dio el rubio, Saix había soltado su arma.

Salí corriendo a por ella. Era bastante pesada. Hice la misma técnica que hacía Saix al principio y dando un salto, le di de lleno al peliazul. Él saltó y yo continué dándole golpes en el aire como podía, hasta que pudo resistirse y me agarró el arma.

–¡Cloud! –Grité pidiendo ayuda.

Desafortunadamente fue tarde y Saix me devolvió la jugada con la Claymore, dejándome fuera de combate. Me había dejado tumbada en el suelo al lado de la pared. Volvió corriendo, a seguir vengándose por mi anterior golpe…

–¡Cuidado! –Gritó Cloud.

Cerré los ojos para no ver el golpe y me tapé la cara… pero Cloud no se refería a eso.

Unos Chakrams habían atravesado a Saix desde atrás, lo decía por si llegaban a darme a mí.

–¿Axel…? –Dijo Saix soltando la Claymore y tosiendo.

–El mismo. Ya me harté de que me siguieras a todos lados. –Sus Chakrams volvieron a sus manos.

Saix se fue hacia la cristalera y nos echó un último vistazo.

–Traidor… pandilla de traidores… podríamos haber llegado a ser… –Miró al cielo mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía. –Oh, Kingdom Hearts… ¿Dónde…? –Se desvaneció completamente.

–¿… Está mi corazón? –Susurró Axel mirando al cielo, continuando lo que Saix no pudo terminar de decir.

No sé por qué es la frase que todos los incorpóreos tenemos en mente.

**---------Fin del capítulo---------**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Tamborilero:** Agh, lamento mucho no poder ofrecer esa pelea a mi más fiel lector u_uUU Pero en su lugar salió un (muy) pequeño enfrentamiento con Saix O_ò Gracias por comentar u_ù

**Inur:** Sí que te contesté, pero no tenía mucho que decir… ._. Hombre, es que Naruto no me atrae como me atraía en mis años mozos, ahora estoy con Hetalia, igual leeré el de FFVII cuando lo actualices u_u ¡que deberías actualizarlo ya! xD


	21. Despedida

**Antes de nada he de decir que este es el último capítulo (aunque eso ya se sabía). Bueno, Kyuubi Malfoy me preguntó acerca de un dibujo de Lucy. En el primer capítulo creo que dije que Lucy era pues… como os la imaginaseis vosotros. Pero de todas maneras hice un dibujo de cómo veía yo al personaje para poder enseñárselo a Kyuubi Malfoy, por si a alguien le interesa mirarlo os daré la dirección;**

**No, no os la doy, porque fanfiction me borrará el enlace, lo preveo, lo que puedo deciros es que está en mi cuenta de deviantart, tan fácil como escribir "seventh-heaven-7" detrás de las tres w's punto y delante de lo que es punto deviantart punto com (sí, tengo que escribirlo así, parece cachondeo pero es que si no no sale). Es decir, (es que me he emocionado, tengo que escribirlo otra vez) sería algo así como www punto seventh-heaven-7 punto deviantart punto com. Es el último dibujo que he colgado, se puede reconocer fácilmente.**

**21. DESPEDIDA**

Después de aquella pelea estuvimos caminando un buen rato, sin encontrar nada, absolutamente nada. Ni rastro de nadie. Sora buscaba a Riku, uno de sus amigos, lo vieron hace unos días en este mismo castillo. No volvieron a saber nada de él. Nosotros buscábamos a Xemnas, desaparecido.

Desde la pelea con Saix algo muy importante había cambiado; Kingdom Hearts, se estaba volviendo negro. No se notaba desde aquella cristalera, pero ha perdido los corazones. Alguien ha ayudado a que eso se produzca, alguien que está en contra de los incorpóreos. De ahí a que viésemos la lluvia de corazones.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No hay nadie! –Dijo Donald.

–Kingdom Hearts está desapareciendo, Xemnas ha desaparecido y Riku igual. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una plaga? –Se quejó Sora.

Llegamos a una sala en la que todo se ensombreció. Comenzaron a salir pequeños puntos amarillos, eran ojos… ojos de Sincorazón.

–¿Qué pasa ahora…? –Susurró Tifa.

–Tiene que ser obra de Xemnas. –Añadió Cloud.

La sombra se desvaneció un poco, sin embargo seguía estando oscuro. Podíamos distinguir el contorno de los seres; enormes Sincorazón, pequeños Sincorazón, largos Sincorazón… infinitos por toda la sala.

–No jodas… –Añadió Reno mirando a todos los monstruos.

La masa de monstruos se nos vino encima. Este era nuestro fin. Por más que yo tuviese fuerza, Cloud fuese un miembro SOLDADO, Reno sea una cosa rara de poca importancia y Sora sea el típico protagonista, no íbamos a salir de esta así como así.

–¡Son muchos! –Grito Tifa mientras golpeaba a unos cuantos. –¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

–¡No podemos salir! ¡No hay manera de apartarlos! –Respondió Sora escandalizado. –¡Ah! ¡Mi brazo!

–¡¡Cura!! –Dijo Donald a la vez que lanzaba el hechizo sobre Sora.

Axel hizo un pequeño combo y se apartó a varios, dejándole un espacio vital a su alrededor.

–Yo me encargaré de ellos.

Todos le miramos.

Axel agarró con más fuerza sus Chakrams y dio un salto. Los Chakrams comenzaron a girar alrededor suyo mientras él se contraía, en cierto modo.

Lo único que llegué a ver fue un enorme flash que hizo desaparecer a todos los Sincorazón.

–¡Increíble! ¡No ha quedado ni uno! –Dijo Sora sorprendido.

–De hecho ni siquiera va a quedar el propio atacante. –Dije acercándome a Axel.

Estaba tumbado en el suelo, desvaneciéndose.

–¡Lea! –Gritó Reno a la vez que corría hacia él. –¡¿Qué se supone que has hecho?! ¡¿Por qué te desvaneces?!

–Digamos que puse todo mi no-ser en este ataque. –Se rió. –En fin… Xemnas no aparecerá. Esta ha sido su última señal de existencia, digo… inexistencia. Habéis deshecho sus planes de Kingdom Hearts, pero no piensa dejarse vencer… ya le volveréis a ver.

–Lea… ¿Por qué hiciste todo lo que…? –Volvió a preguntar Reno.

–Por Roxas. –Nos sorprendimos. –Gracias a él digamos que me di cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo ayudándoles con lo de Kingdom Hearts. Roxas me hizo… sentir, digamos. Gracias a él es como si yo tuviera corazón. En mis sueños también veía la vida de mi corpóreo y te veía a ti. Algo me decía que tenía que ayudaros, aunque sea en algo como salvar a Rufus… aunque sea en algo como eliminar Kingdom Hearts. No me importaba mucho dejar mi inexistencia en eso.

–¡No seas idiota! ¡No tenías por qué hacer eso! ¡Mira lo que está pasando ahora! –Respondió Reno nervioso mirando todo el cuerpo de su hermano.

–Roxas me hizo sentir… Roxas se fue. Para mi Roxas murió cuando se separó de la organización. Sentí mucho su ida. La sentí, realmente. Era mi único amigo, ¿no crees que es triste? Cuando tú ibas a perder a tu amiga, Lucy, pensé que no deberías sufrir tanto como sufrí yo. Por eso probé a convertirla en incorpóreo.

–¡Podrías haberte venido conmigo! ¡Y-ya hemos hecho las paces…!

–… No vayas a llorar ahora, Reno. ¡Y no hemos hecho las paces! Todavía recuerdo que me quitaste a mi novia… y eso no te lo perdonaré, ¿lo captas? –Sonrió.

Todos nos miramos mientras contemplábamos la escena de los dos hermanos.

–Axel, gracias por ayudarnos. –Dije rápidamente, no quería que se desvaneciera completamente sin haberme escuchado. –Cuando no recordaba nada, fuiste mi único amigo. Te lo agradezco, pude confiar en ti.

–Lucy… si ves a Roxas… dile que nos veremos en otra vida… –Asentí sonriendo. –Reno, sé un buen Turco… aunque para mí eso no sea un cumplido… para ti sí lo es… ¿verdad? –Reno asintió.

Axel soltó una última y pequeña risa y se desvaneció completamente.

–Adiós. –Dijo Reno acariciando el suelo, donde acababa de desaparecer su hermano. –Lea.

Pasaron varios días desde aquel suceso. Xemnas había desaparecido, quizá buscando crear de nuevo una organización, quizá estudiando más a fondo los secretos del corazón. Lo que sí tenía seguro es que las vidas que se necesitan sacrificar para crear Kingdom Hearts son demasiadas… tanto vidas como la de Rufus tanto vidas como la que era de mi corpóreo. Todos los corazones son distintos y Kingdom Hearts los requiere. Quizá Kingdom Hearts es el conjunto de todos los corazones de todos los mundos, ¿no? No sería de extrañar o eso creo yo.

Todo había vuelto a la casi normalidad desde aquel día. Yo ya estaba en Midgar. Cloud se marchó junto con Tifa y Yuffie a ayudar a Sora a encontrar a ese tal Riku. Yuffie simplemente se fue porque su padre seguía buscándole marido, es algo que tienen que discutir todavía.

Reno estaba bastante delicado con el tema de Axel. Le entiendo. Debe de ser como si su hermano muriese dos veces. Dos golpes sentimentales… pero Reno es fuerte. Lo superará pronto y si no es así, prometo estar ahí para invitarle a vodka y cerveza.

–Pasa.

Abrí la puerta que daba al despacho del presidente Shinra.

–Hola, Rufus.

–Bien, ¿estás segura de que no quieres seguir trabajando para Shin-Ra?

–Sí, estoy segura. El trabajo es para los humanos. –Él sonrió.

–Sí, supongo que así es. Si cambias de opinión me gustaría que me lo hicieses saber. Ya sabes que te subiría el sueldo, podrías vivir en una buena casa –Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí. –Dejando las bromas a un lado, todavía te debo un favor, no creas que se me olvida. ¿Tienes algo en mente? Cualquier cosa.

–Mmm… –Le miré con malicia. –¿Eliminar reactores mako? –Se rió.

–Qué mal… no estaba preparado para eso. –Me reí.

–Ya sé. –Me miró con atención. –Si estoy en algún problema deberás venir a ayudarme y cuidar de mí.

–De acuerdo, lo haré. –Sonrió.

Me dirigí a la puerta para irme y me detuve.

–También cuida de ti mismo, presi. –Asintió y yo le hice un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Salí del despacho y por el pasillo de la oficina me encontré con mis compañeros, digo, ex-compañeros.

–¡Lucy! ¿Ya te marchas? –Dijo Elena.

–Sí, aunque he de admitir que siendo como soy ahora, que ya no tengo problemas de salud pues… sería un Turco de élite, ¿no creéis?

–Ya eres un Turco de élite. Te agradezco que salvaras al presidente. –Dijo Tseng.

–¿Se lo agradeciste también a Axel? –Pregunté algo molesta.

–¡Claro que sí! ¡Porque se lo recordé yo! –Añadió Elena, nos reímos.

–¿Y a dónde irás? –Preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado.

–A donde el viento me lleve… –Respondí intentando sonar lo más interesante posible.

–Sí, sí, pero abrígate que hace frío. –Respondió Reno de forma burlona. –Y si te aburres ven a visitarnos.

–¡No me voy a las montañas! Pero vale… –Le miré a los ojos y sonreí. –Adiós, mentor. –Dije dirigiéndome a Rude, él asintió con una sonrisa.

Por último fui hacia donde estaba Jack, algo más alejado.

–¡Adiós, Jackie!

–Adiós, Lucy. Ten mucho cuidado.

Él sonrió tristemente. Me dio pena, cómo no, qué iba a sentir si no… tsk.

–Claro, lo tendré. Te digo lo mismo. Ah, ¡y sé más puntual! Como sigas así no ligarás nunca… –Dije en tono de broma.

Creo que ya me despedí de todos, o la mayoría. Ahora me tocaba ir a Villa Crepúsculo a cumplir cierta promesa…

–¡Auch! ¡Perdona señorita, no sabía que estab…! ¡Otra vez! Esto es increíble… –Dijo el pequeño Roxas mirando al suelo.

De nuevo en la plaza de la estación de trenes.

–Tranquilo, lo tomaré como nuestra manera de saludarnos. Es original. –Respondí.

–Toma, como forma de disculpa, los acabo de comprar. –Me ofreció un helado de sal marina.

Los helados que tomaba con Axel en la torre. No creo que sea casualidad que Roxas también los tome.

–Gracias. –Lo cogí. –Roxas, ¿conoces a un tal Axel?

–¿Axel?... Sí. Hace poco hablé con él, bueno, hace unos días.

Cuando Tseng liberó a Axel él aprovechó para ir a Villa Crepúsculo, seguramente.

–Es un tipo extraño, pero siento como si lo conociera de algo… Vaya, es una tontería. –Empezó a caminar.

–No, nada de eso. Pero dice… –Comencé a decir lentamente. –…que os veréis en otra vida. –Creé un portal que me llevase a la torre.

Se giró demasiado tarde, no me vio y lo desconcerté. Creo que sería interesante que no nos volviésemos a encontrar nunca, ¿qué pensaría entonces Roxas? ¿"Yo y mis amigos hemos entrevistado a un fantasma"? ¿"La chica fantasma me manda mensajes de un extraño que ha fallecido"? O algo así, parece interesante, misterioso.

–Te estaba esperando.

–No sé por qué pensé que no vendrías. –Dije sonriendo y sentándome en el borde de la torre a comer mi helado.

–Me alegro de que nadie se acordase de mí. –Se rió.

–Es todo gracias a la servidora, que nunca te nombré. –Estuve un rato entretenida con mi helado. –Gracias por salvarme aquella vez en el Castillo del Olvido.

–No tienes que agradecerlo, nadie soportaba a Larxene. Bueno, nadie con sentido común. –Se empezó a reír, se refería a Marluxia, que era el único que la soportaba.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio.

–Ahora en este estado veré al mundo envejecer mientras yo conservo mi imagen, ¿cierto?

–Sí. Eso es lo malo. Es bonito nacer, vivir una vida y morir. Vivir eternamente ya no…

–Claro que no.

–Quizá deberías haberte quedado con ellos trabajando como Turco. Aprovechar el tiempo, ¡tu joven mentalidad!

–No, no quiero acabar enamorándome de cierto pelirrojo por desesperación de no poder estar con Rufus. –Me comencé a reír. –Tampoco quiero sufrir por él… por el presidente, digo. ¡Ni por Reno, vaya! Por nadie. Soy un espíritu libre.

Un espíritu libre que ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso. Qué triste e irónico.

–Aaah, esa es otra de las cosas; el amor. Es más frustrante aún el hecho de que siendo inmortal te enamores de un mortal.

–Eso es. ¡Y sobre todo cuando teóricamente no puedes sentir! –Hubo unos minutos más de silencio. –Por cierto, camarada.

–¿Qué ocurre? –Le miré a la cara.

–Hum, ¿sigo teniendo cara de Sadako?

Él se rió a carcajadas y me desordenó el pelo como aquella vez, sólo que la diferencia es que ahora Xigbar y yo somos amigos.

E incorpóreos.

**---------Fin de la historia---------**

**No ha sido un gran final para la historia, pero tenía pensado algo así… siento si he decepcionado a alguien. ¡Igualmente os lo agradezco mucho a los que habéis estado dejando reviews y os la habéis leído! Espero que nos volvamos a leer en otra historia más interesante que ésta, sería lo mejor. **

**¡Bye-bee! ^^ ¡Y gracias de nuevo por leer!**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**Prix:** Sip, eso es todo, para que veas lo que molo o.o

Gracias, me estreso si no actualizo durante muuucho tiempo.

No seas malpensada, con lo decentes que son ambos xDDDDD

¡Muchas gracias! :D

**Tamborilero:** Entonces supongo que esto resultó ser un final inesperado para los lectores ._. y muchas gracias por tus ánimos, ¡fiel lector! ;_; Espero que nos leamos en otra historia.

**Inur:** Cuando actualices te dejaré otro review, los reviews son el alimento de los capítulos xDD

**Kyuubi Malfoy:** ¡Me alegro de ver a otra persona que ha leído la historia! T_T Soy feliz… en fin, digamos que puse ya el "enlace" del dibujo de Lucy y Jack, que no me podía olvidar de él… aunque salieron algo rarillos, no sé por qué… creo que es porque mientras los dibujaba estaba pensando en los Zora de The legend of Zelda. Así salieron… Y nada más, bienvenida al final ^^

**Princesa del silencio:** ¡Volviste! :D Espero que hayas tenido buenas vacaciones xD


End file.
